It's Just a Little Secret
by MewZeairu
Summary: Ren Sekai is a normal student at Duel Academy. But he has one little sceret, he's a girl named Serenity Valara. Can she over come obstacles like love and enemies like Dr.Crowler and Destiny Timezone? JadenxOCxZanexOC AlexisxOC ChazzxOC XxXChapter 10 UpXxX
1. OMG What!

It's Just a Little Secret

**This is my Second Fanfic! Yeah I feel accomplished =D and my first of Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Well obviously it's based on the anime Yu-Gi-Oh GX and some of the manga, at first it's only the first season, I don't know if I'll continue on to the other seasons, I might get bored. Also if you want to skip to where she's actually in the academy then go to chapter 3, but you'd miss some important information.**

**Also I know that I'm using the American version names but I'm too lazy to be writing out the Japanese names so if you don't like don't read. Also if you don't like OCs then don't read. I appreciate everything even flames because you'd be using your life to read this so thanks even if you hated it.**

**Note: Some Honorifics are going to be used in this. Background Information: I made up some of this story when I first watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and at first it was simple, but then became very complex as I continued watching and the story expanded. Then I ended up with this huge idea that wouldn't EVER leave my head. So I made this XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or most of the cards. Or the idea of a girl cross dressed as a boy in Duel Academy. I only own the OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. And I don't own Serenity's hair style, it's from Sailor Moon XD (Yes strange I know XD). Also I do know that Destiny's last name is weird, but it goes with the flow of her name XD**

**XxXFull SummaryXxX – Serenity/Bunny Valara is a 15 year old Japanese girl who lives in Domino City (Check Yu-Gi-Oh for details). Her best/childhood friend is Jaden Yuki, a boy with A LOT of self confidence and always is positive. They both adore dueling and dream of becoming world famous duelists like Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba. Then they find out about Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy, a school just for duelists. Jaden enters and just barely passes the written exam but sails with flying colors on the physical one, so he gets in to the academy as a Slifer Red for embarrassing one of the best teachers in the school, . However Serenity can't attend the academy because she feels that she is needed at home to help pay off some debts with the money she gets through a part time job, so she says farewell to Jaden with hopes that she can attend the following year. **

**But when she discovers her extreme loneliness the moment the boat leaves, her Aunt Sakura decides to find a way to make her go after seeing how depressed she is. But since it's basically too late she has one last resort … begging Seto Kaiba, the academy's owner, to help her get in. He allows her in under a few conditions that make her cross dress as a boy! She has to have good grades and go through the whole three years as a boy. At the end of the three years she has to duel someone of his choice and if she wins or ties the duel he will pay off her family's debt and whatever she would owe the school. But during a busy time for Kaiba Corporation why did he accept her appointment? Who is the secret family member that Seto seems to know about? What will happen when she falls in love with the best duelist at the school? How will she survive with enemies like and a new girl named Destiny Timezone? And last but not least what will happen to her friendships if she is found out?**

**Ru-Ru: Well please enjoy the chapter.**

**Serenity: Wow I never thought she would ever use me *starry eyes***

**Ru-Ru: Yeah… And now I'm starting to regret it -.-**

**Serenity: *frowns* … Well please enjoy…**

Chapter 1 – OMG WHAT?

Nobody's POV

"I'm going to miss you so much! I wish I could come with you, but I can't. I'll try for next year though! So have a good time, OK?" a jet black haired girl said to a chocolate brown haired boy with lighter brown hair at the top of his hair at the docks in Domino City. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too! I will and I can't wait until then, even though I'd be your Sempai." The boy chuckled. The girl playfully punched his arm and exclaimed "Yeah and you'd leave me there with one year to go!" she pouted and turned her back to her childhood friend. "Awww, well I'm going to be there a whole year without you! So it's pay back!" he exclaimed. She turned her face to see his and stuck out her tongue and he did the same. The boat's horn blew and the girl's eyes became filled with tears. "Jaden don't forget me!" she exclaimed to him. Jaden smiled, hugged her and said "How could I ever forget my best friend, Bunny?" she slightly smiled and placed her head on his chest and hugged back. She was shorter than he was, not by much but she wasn't very tall for a 15 year old girl though. In fact her body wasn't exactly developed either, she had a child's body type. She had long jet black hair that reached her knees; two buns of hair on her head were tided by two red ribbons, the rest dropping down like pigtails to her knees. Her hair style was why she was called Bunny. Her eyes were brown-hazel and she had lightly tanned skin and a child's face.

Jaden was handsome with a slender body frame of a full grown man, he was also 15. His hair was somewhat long yet went more to the sides and back than anything. It was chocolate brown but at the top was an unusual patch of light brown almost blonde hair. His eyes were chocolate brown and his skin also lightly tanned. "Well this is it Bunny. I'll try and send an e-mail soon." He smiled as he let go of her and patted her head. "OK Jaden … I'll be waiting." She replied through the remainder of her tears. He waved to her as he walked off towards the boat where he met up with two boys that he had mentioned meeting at the entrance exams. One boy wore a yellow uniform; the other wore a red one just like Jaden's except he had black pants and his blazer was closed, but a yellow turtle neck shirt stuck out from the top. The Slifer Red's uniform, the dorm that Jaden was in, had a red and white blazer with black pants, even though Jaden's was white, and red and black shoes with a choice of an under shirt, even though Jaden's blazer was open and his black shirt was showed. The Ra Yellow was the same except in yellow. The girl watched them board the boat and Jaden gave her one last glance and waved. The boat soon disappeared from the docks along with the crowd of people, but the girl stood there and realized something important.

Serenity's POV

Well he's gone, but now it's the end of my world! I've never been without him in school or anywhere but home since I came here and I have no other friends. I felt lonely and longed to be with him, the only one I could talk to about my dark past or anything for that matter. I sighed and wiped some more tears away from my eyes before heading off to my home. All the way sulking in my newly found loneliness, wiping tears away and hearing people from school say things like "Hey where's her boyfriend?" or "Hey did she get dumped?".

I sighed at the kitchen table as my Aunt Sakura entered the small house we shared. "Hey you still upset about him leaving?" she said as she came into the kitchen and started putting food and drinks in the fridge. "Yeah …" I replied miserably. I heard her sharply sigh before she said "You really wanted to go to that school didn't you?" "Eh? Well yes but … family is really important and … I didn't want to let you down. Otou-san's still recovering from his operations and we're so deep in debt. I-I need to help you somehow!" I exclaimed as I looked at her. She turned to face me, her jet black hair swinging behind her and her grass green eyes piercing through me. "Don't worry about me so much, I'm a big girl and can take care of things. You're a teenager and deserve some time away from home. Fall in love, make mistakes and go for your dreams. You should go to the school if you truly desire it." She calmly said as she walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "And plus, I don't need you sulking around here all the time anyways." Her eyes were sparkling with joy and encouragement, I couldn't let her down!

Her dream and my father's dream were to become famous duelists as well, and my father went pro for a while but fell in love and ended up just being a card designer. My Aunt Sakura didn't make it to be pro so she went into business, but still had a passion for dueling. My mother also adored the game and shared my father and aunt's dream but she became a teacher instead. When I was four they divorced, my mother taking my older brother and my father taking me. Aunt Sakura didn't marry so she stayed with us because my father and her were brother and sister and she wanted to support him and me. Soon my father became desperately ill and had to undergo several surgeries, he was still in the hospital's care now. We soon became indebt and having only two incomes wasn't really helping with anything, but when I was old enough I got a job and started to help. My Aunt had two jobs plus my income from my part time job was helping, but soon everything piled up. But it did help us that I didn't need to buy bigger clothes because I didn't seem to be growing anymore at the moment.

"But I can't get in now! I'd have to wait a while, and still probably won't get in!" I complained. "Well we'll just have to find a way." She retorted with an annoyed tone. "What do you expect me to do, go to Kaiba Corporation and beg Kaiba-san into letting me in?" I yelled with equal annoyance. She looked shocked for a moment then smirked "Good idea, I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow then Serri-chan." She said as she went to find a phone book. My jaw dropped as I realized that she was serious, running after her I exclaimed "Their so busy now with the academy why would they accept an appointment from a 15 year old who is trying to get into the academy that just got in their students?" she shushed me and started to speak into the phone. "Hello … Yes I would like to schedule an appointment with Kaiba-san … Yes I know it is your busy time but it is important … It's about the Duel Academy … Alright I'll hold …" the conversation seemed to go on forever with her explaining things to this stranger! I was going to pull my hair out if this continued until she finally hung up and turned to me with a serious face. "See I told you that there was a way. You have an appointment with Kaiba-san tomorrow at 2 pm. don't be late since I'll be working." She chirped then returned to the kitchen to cook dinner. My jaw dropped and all I could think of was 'How could it be that easy? And what will I tell him?'

Nobody's POV

The next morning Serenity awoke and dreaded the fact that she had to speak with Seto Kaiba later that day. Her main concern was 'what will she say to him' and 'why her aunt was going to such extremes to just get her into a school?' She sat up and looked at her computer and saw that she had an e-mail; her heart seemed to stop for a moment before she jolted out of bed and to the computer to read it:

_From: Jaden Yuki_

_To: Serenity Valara_

_Hey Bunny it's me. How's everything going so far without me? I really miss you, but I've made some great friends here that I can't wait for you to meet! Tomorrow is my first day of classes but I explored the school today. It's so big I wish you could see it! Tell Sakura-san that I said hi and also my new friends Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Bastion Misawa and Alexis Rhodes all really want to meet you since I told them a bit about you. Can't wait until you reply._

_Jaden_

She smiled and wrote her reply:

_From: Serenity Valara_

_To: Jaden Yuki_

_Hey Jay! Miserable but I'll get used to things; maybe I'll make some friends while you're gone. I really miss you too and it's great that you're already getting used to things there and made some friends! Wow how big is it? And tell me what the classes are like! OK I will and I can't wait to meet them either, Mr. Talks-A-Lot. No wonder I was sneezing so much today! I can't wait until you reply._

_Bunny_

She sent the message and went to her closet to find something nice for her upcoming appointment. She didn't want to tell Jaden about it, so she wouldn't get his hopes up or anything. It would be her little secret, and if she got in she would surprise him and explain everything. He would understand just like he always did and she would be on her way to becoming a great duelist.

Serenity's POV

It was noon and I knew that if I didn't go now I probably wouldn't make it. I took one last look in the mirror to see if the outfit was good enough. I had a pair of black dress pants with a matching jacket on with a red under shirt and black heels that were down stairs so I could put them on. My jacket only had the middle button buttoned so I wouldn't get to hot, my hair was in its usual style since I didn't want to look to classy. But something seemed wrong … oh yeah the fact that my body is still that of a child! How will he even think that I'm 15 if my body says I'm 5? I groaned in anger as I paced back and forth in my bedroom. Finally giving up, I grabbed my bag and headed down; putting my shoes on in the small wooden part of the floor in front of the door I opened the door and slipped out leaving the lights off. I locked the door and headed out the gate towards the bus stop. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' I thought as I neared the stop.

"Welcome to Kaiba Corporation Miss. Do you have an appointment?" the man at the door asked as I came near the colossal building. He wore a black suit white a white shirt and a wireless head phone/microphone was in his ear. "Umm … yes I do … I have a 2 o'clock appointment with Kaiba-san …" I said as I admired the building then looked at the man who was looking me up and down. "You look rather young, are you sure it is not your Mother or Father?" he said with a bit a chuckle. "I'm 15 years old for your information Sir! And yes I am sure that it's MY appointment!" I exclaimed angrily. "O-oh … I-I am terribly sorry Miss. P-please follow me and I will tell Kaiba-san that you are here." He stuttered as he led the way inside the building. I frowned in displeasure that he couldn't tell that I was 15; in fact no one that meets me for the first time thinks I am! It's not fair that I'm short and have a child's body!

I waited outside Kaiba-san's office and peered around the hallway, it looked so mechanical and at the end of the hall a short boy with long shaggy/spiky black hair and grey eyes came around the corner reading something. He was shorter than me, and looked rather young 'Where have I seen him before?' I thought as I stared at him. He looked up at me with a questioning glance and said "What are you doing here kid? This is no place to play!" His voice was rather girlish but it startled me all together. "What? I'm no child! I'm 15 years old, I swear that!" I replied in udder confusion. "Well that's the biggest lie I've heard all day." He mumbled as he continued towards me. I scoffed "I'm not lying shrimp! At least I'm not a he-she!" He had passed me and turned to face me with an expression of rage. "W-who a-are y-you a-anyway?" he shouted. "My name's Serenity Valara. And yours?" I replied calmly, I smirked at his anger and resisted my urge to laugh. His expression of rage seemed to change to awe as he said "Valara … You mean you're … I can't believe …" It was my turn for a questioning stare. "What's your name?" I repeated. "…M-Mokuba K-Kaiba …" He finally spitted out.

I wondered why he was in so much shock but before I could ask he shook his head and the door opened. "Well Valara-san right this way." The man from the door said before he noticed Mokuba. "Hello, what brings you here?" "… I was just passing by!" he shouted before running off in another direction. 'Weird.' I thought as the man stared at the empty hall. He turned back to me and motioned to the room for me to enter. "Alright …" I said with a gulp. I entered the room, it matched the outside well. Very mechanical and big, I finally took notice of the desk that was near a large window with a big chair behind it. Two chairs were in front of the desk, and plants stood on either side. I walked up to one of the chairs when a strong but sharp male's voice spoke. "So you're Serenity Valara?" "Uh … Y-yes, yes I am." I stuttered from his sudden question. 'Must be Kaiba-san,' I thought with relief. 'But I never expected him to startle me like that!' "Humph, you seem startled. I am Seto Kaiba, Valara-san, know it well. Now what is your true reason for coming here?" he asked with an amused chuckle. "I want to enter Duel Academy." I said as I took a seat, sinking into the chair he continued. "And why didn't you take the exams when they were announced?" "I-I couldn't, I had to help my Aunt. M-my family's in debt with plenty of things, I needed to help my Aunt. S-she's the only one that is still with me." I said frantically. "Tragic. But I don't really care, it isn't my problem. What did you expect to happen here? For me to take pity on you and allow you into the academy, when there is nothing coming in my direction but good karma. Humph?" he said in a mocking tone.

"NO! I don't want anyone's pity for your information!" I yelled then realized who I was speaking with and covered my mouth in shock. He laughed and turned the chair to see me. His hair was medium brown and his eyes were a piercing dark blue, almost like they would look into your soul. He stood from the chair and his coat that flowed behind him seemed like a dress, he was handsome yes but had a cocky smirk plastered on his face. His body frame was rather skinny and semi-muscular in his arms. I stared at him and he stared back and said "Stand." I did as I was told and he looked me up and down as the man from the door had done. "Well I must say you look and act like a child. But do you duel well enough for the academy? Humph, why can't you go next year?" he said with a humorous tone. "My friend went there this year; if I go next year I'll be alone on my last year." I replied. "Friends are important to you. You truly are _his _relative Valara-san. I guess I could get you in, under some conditions of course." He said as his eyes met mine and held a daring gaze. "Are you determined enough to accept whatever I say?" I nodded and he continued. "Well then, since you would be a transfer you would automatically start out in Slifer Red. You will have to pass all three years with at least A's and B's and you cannot stay back. At the end of the three years you will have to duel against someone of my choice and if you win or tie I will pay off your family's debts and what you would owe the school."

Joy filled me when he finished his last sentence and for some reason I wanted to hug _HIM_! It shocked me but I managed to say "Thank you so much Kaiba-san! I won't let you down." He motioned for me to leave and I went to the door, it opened and I was about to step out when he said. "Hold on there is one more condition that you must follow." I turned to face him, my uneasy feeling from earlier in my stomach and I felt nauseous. With an almost evil grin on his face he continued. "For the three years you must cross dress as a boy and not be found out. If you are you will not only be expelled but have more debt to pay." His grin grew larger as my horror came to my face and I almost threw up my lunch. "…C-c-cross d-d-dress a-as a-a b-b-b-boy?" I stuttered in fear. "Yes, now that you understand I will send the papers and contact you on the date you will go, I'll get you there in one of my helicopters. So figure out some ways to not get found out Valara-san or should I say Ren Sekai." He replied before he motioned for me to leave again. I did so but once outside I was still in shock from what I heard.

Nobody's POV

Seto Kaiba sat back down on the chair in his office, the grin still on his face. "Even if she does make it, she won't be able to even tie let alone beat who I have in store for her." He chuckled to himself as he spoke to the man from the door. "She may be a good duelist but she will never be able to compare to _him_, so no matter if she makes it or not. I won't lose anything." "But what if she does beat _him_ Kaiba-san?" the man said. "Humph, if she does I will personally pay off her debts and everything, then take her down and show her how hard the world really is. No matter what happens I still win." Seto said as he broke into uncontrollable laughter.

**Ru-Ru: So how was it? Who is this **_**him **_**that he keeps talking about? **

**Serenity: I want to know! DX Why's he being nice to me?**

**Ru-Ru: *sweat drop* I can't tell you yet -.-**

**Serenity: *pouts* Well please review; Ru-Ru-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, most of the cards, or the people. She only owns me, some cards she made up and some other OCs that appear later~!**

**Ru-Ru: -.- Oh joy… Well thanks for reading ~nya~!**

**The faster you review the faster I update, if you like then please say so, I also like constructive criticism. But please don't flame. **


	2. The Written Exam

It's Just a Little Secret

**Hello back again with the second chapter. Same rules apply; I appreciate everything because you DON'T HAVE TO read this. But also there was some confusion in the 1****st**** chapter. You can't know everything by just reading the 1****st**** chapter; you have to read the whole thing. And about Mokuba being short still, I did that on purpose because that's how I pictured him, I know plenty of full grown men who are still very short, also you'll learn more about Kaiba's reason in here, and meet an unexpected guest that might not appear again unless I go on to the 2****nd**** season XD**

**Anyways, this chapter makes it pretty obvious who **_**he **_**is and his connection to Serenity. And also don't like it don't read it, simple. Thanks!**

**Note: Some Honorifics are going to be used in this. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or some of the cards. Or the idea of a girl cross dressed as a boy in Duel Academy. I only own the OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. And I don't own Serenity's hair style, it's from Sailor Moon XD. Also I do know that Destiny's last name is weird, but it goes with the flow of her name XD**

**Ru-Ru: Hello again thanks for sticking around this far. I'm amazed.**

**Serenity: Hi Hi! Hey what is gonna happen now?**

**Ru-Ru: Read and find out. -.-**

**Serenity- Fine….. Ru-Ru chan doesn't own anything except the OCs and of coruse I'm one of them! Also some of the plot too! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2 – The Written Exam

Serenity's POV

I sat on my bed and looked at the wig and hat that sat there next to me, then at the hair tie on my nightstand. 'This could work.' I thought as I took down my hair and retied it with the hair tie up in a bun on the back of my head. I went to the mirror and put the wig on, it looked natural and it was also jet black. It went to my shoulders and had long bangs on either side of my face, also bangs in front of my face dropped to my eyes. I shook my head displeased. "No, I have to do something about this wig so the hair won't be so long. But I don't want to cut it, maybe I could tie it up in the back and leave the bangs down. But they seem a bit girly to me." I said to myself. I grabbed a hair tie and tied the rest of the hair but still wasn't pleased. "What's missing?" I asked myself when I noticed the hat again. My eyes widened as I picked it up and placed it on my head; I looked more like a guy now since it covered some of my girlish face and part of my large eyes. I smiled and thought of what I would do about my chest, it wasn't like anyone would really notice but it was good to be safe. I didn't have anything people would normally use and I didn't exactly have any money to spare to buy something that expensive.

"Well I guess I'll think of that later, for now I'll have to think of how to keep this hat and wig on so they won't come flying off." I continued saying to myself. A sound came from my deck that was on my desk; I turned to face it and smiled. "Happy Lover what do you mean by braid the under part of it to my head with my hair? That would hurt you know." I calmly said as my spirit partner made her entrance and placed her plump puffball self on my bed. Her wings flapped and the heart on her head glowed as she continued with her noise. I laughed and replied "Alright, alright I'll try it! Give me a break already!" She seemed too smiled as I removed the hat and started to braid my hair and the wig's bottom together in a temporary hold. "Ouch" I flinched in pain at first but then got used to it and sighed. "There … hey it still looks nice!" I reported as I placed the hat on my head once again. "Well I'm going to need a more guy-like deck. I don't need to be laughed at for being a 'boy' with a fairy based deck! So let's go through the box of cards Aunt Sakura keeps in her room and make a deck, girl. I can't have you in it but I'll keep you in my pocket at all times." I said as I turned for my bedroom door and went down the hall. I entered my Aunt's room and went straight for the closet to reveal a box on the floor covered in dust. I brushed it off and picked it up as I almost fell to the floor with its weight.

I managed to get it back to my room but my arms hurt as I opened the box and looked in awe at the amount of cards my father had gotten from card designing. I smiled and looked through the rare and normal cards, all the magics and traps, normal and fusion, everything you would need for a good deck. "I wish Jaden was here so I could test it out on him." I whined as I picked out a few dragons then a few spellcasters. A smile came on my face again as I picked up a Dark Magician card and remembered that it was Yugi Motou's favorite. "I don't think other people's favorite cards will give me any luck at the academy. But I wish I could use my own deck … well Happy Lover I guess we won't be dueling together for a while, but at least you'll always be with me right?" I said to the fairy puffball next to me. She made her cute little sound again and smiled as her heart lit up again. "I thought so." I replied then laughed, but soon became sad. "I won't be able to tell anyone that I'm a girl. So that means that I can't tell Jaden who I am and I can't just go up to him and explain everything. What will I do if I get found out; it would be my fault that we would be in more debt Happy Lover." I said my voice filled with depression as I brought my legs up to my face and placed my chin on my knees.

She continued making noises until I looked at her. "Alright, let's finish the deck, figure out everything else and by the time were done with that Aunt Sakura will be home and I can tell her about the deal." I said to her as she sat down, on my bed.

Now I have a dragon based deck like my brother had, with almost the same cards just I had some rarer ones in mine just in case. Aunt Sakura came in through the front door and said "Serri-chan I'm home!" I went down to her with a miserable face. She looked at me and assumed what I wanted her to assume. "Oh I'm so sorry … I was so sure that you … Serri-chan dear please don't be too upset …" she said as she continuously stopped in her sentences. Then I laughed and she looked startled so I explained. "What's wrong with you? I got in but it's the conditions that I don't like." She looked confused for a moment before saying. "OK … so what are these 'conditions'?" "One I need to have at least A's and B's for the entire three years and I can't stay back at all. Two at the end of the three years I'll have to duel someone of his choice and if I tie or win he pays off all of our debts and whatever I would owe the school." I said and she looked amazed then replied. "How is any of that so bad?" I frowned. "It's the third condition that's bad Aunt Sakura. I have to cross dress as a boy for the entire three years and can't get found out by anyone or the deals off, I'm expelled and we'd owe the school for whatever time I spent there as well as what we already owe." I said miserably.

Shock was the only feeling that was in her expression, so much that she was speechless. An awkward silence filled the room as we stood there staring at each other. "No." she finally said which broke the silence. "What?" I replied confused. "No, I said no. You won't make it as a boy, it's a trap I can feel it. You'll just have to wait until next year Serri-chan." She said with an unusual stern tone. "But you're the one who got me into this mess, and I can to make it as a boy! I'll prove it to you, I want to go!" I complained angrily. "No is no Serri-chan! I won't let anything happen to you!" she yelled with even more sternness and strength than before. "But I-" I said before she cut me off. "N.O. You will NOT go this year, is that understood Serenity Valara?" she yelled once more before walking into the kitchen. 'My full name' I thought. 'She never calls me by my full name.' Silent tears fell from my eyes as I turned to go back upstairs. "Dinner won't be long Serenity, stay here." She said with her back to me. "No, I'm not hungry!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs. 'My whole world.' I thought again. 'My whole world is falling apart before my eyes! My dream that was in reach has now been removed from my sight! This isn't fair, not at all.'

"Come on you've been in there for an hour, come out." Aunt Sakura said from the outside of my door. "Then let me go." I replied. "I said no." she said again "Then I won't come out." I said for what seemed like the hundredth time. She sharply sighed before continuing. "You won't make it there as a boy, that's the point. It's a trap so you'll owe more." "I can understand that he might be mean but I know what I'm doing, I want to do this no matter what. I can make it and if I don't I'll personally pay off whatever I would owe to the school! Just let me go there, I want to make my dreams a reality!" I shouted from my room. Then everything went silent, I don't know if she understood or not but she didn't speak for a long moment. "Why do you have to be as stubborn as your father?" she said with a sigh. She breathed in heavily and said. "Fine, but I want you to keep in contact with me, and tell me how everything goes each day. But I don't want to hear you complaining if you get expelled." I flung open the door and tackle hugged her into the wall across the hall."Thank you so much Aunt Sakura!" I shouted happily. She sighed again and hugged back. "I just didn't want anything to happen to you, I wanted to protect you but like I said before you have to make mistakes to learn from them. You won't get stronger if you don't get knocked down and hurt. Go have an adventure Serri-chan."

I looked up at her, her eyes filled with pain … could it be that it was hard for her to let go? Or because of something else that she sensed or knew?

Sakura's POV

I sat on my bed and stared at the white ceiling sadly. Letting go of her was hard but what was worse was that I knew a secret. Her mother sent me a letter a today, saying something about her having a long lost brother and how he had a child but he died soon after he was born. The child was still alive but his child was an adult now, I was supposed to meet him tomorrow but I didn't have the heart to tell Serri-chan about it. She was to busy preparing things for life as a boy at the academy, I couldn't ruin her life, I would rather die. I leaned back against the wall and sighed, soon she was going to leave me until a vacation, but she might want to stay for winter and would only see me next summer. 'I'm going to have to tell Ryou Nii-san (Serenity's father) tomorrow, I wonder what he'll say.' I thought as the phone rang from downstairs. 'Who would call at 8 pm?' I got up from the bed and went to the phone downstairs. When I reached it I picked up and answered. "Hello … Yes this is Sakura Valara, who is this … So it's you, Hanako-san's (Serenity's mother) father …Yes I'm coming tomorrow … No she can't make it, she's going to be taking the written exams tomorrow … For Duel Academy … She's a late entry … Alright I'll see you both soon … Bye-Bye …" I hung up and saw a light from Serri-chan's room and went up. "Serri-chan are you still up?" I asked as I knocked on the door to her room. "Yes, I'm talking to Jaden on my computer." She replied.

"Shouldn't you study for the exam tomorrow?" I asked as I opened the door and say her merrily typing at on her laptop. "I will, and I'll get enough sleep too. Don't worry." She finally said with a small glance in my direction. "When you say 'Don't worry' is when I worry." I muttered as I retreated from the room.

Jaden's POV

I continued typing as a voice came from the other side of the room. "Hey Jay, its late can you please shut down? The light from your computer isn't letting me sleep." I sighed and said. "Sy, I haven't spoken with her since yesterday I want to at least speak with her for a bit more." He groaned before continuing his complaint. "It's not like either of you will die if you don't speak to each other. It's almost as if you're dating her!" "Hey! I'm not, we're just friends Syrus!" I exclaimed angrily. "Can you both keep it down, now you're interrupting my sleep!" a stronger voice came from the top bunk of the triple bunk bed. "Sorry Chumley!" Syrus and I said. "Still Jaden you need some sleep too. You already have detention for falling asleep on the first day of classes." Syrus responded. I sighed heavily and said. "Fine I'll say good-night." I pouted at the thought of saying good-bye, but she probably has some things to do tomorrow since she said that Sakura-san was bugging her.

_From: Jaden Yuki_

_To: Serenity Valara_

_Hey Bunny I got to go to bed now. Second day of classes begins tomorrow. Oh and about that duel with Chazz Princeton, we didn't get to finish it the other day but I know how it would have ended. So I guess in a way I won. Oh and I got detention cause I fell asleep in 's class yesterday! It's not fair to get detention so fast, but I know you'll probably say that I shouldn't have been sleeping then so there's no use trying to get sympathy from you on that subject. Well I'll talk to you when I can. _

_Jaden_

Serenity's POV

I read his last message and frowned when he signed off, I didn't want him to leave yet. I glanced at the time and almost jumped when I noticed it was already midnight! And I had to be at Kaiba Corp for the test at 11 am. So I need to get some sleep now but … I didn't study for it! How would I remember everything I know about dueling history and the cards and everything? I quickly typed my last message:

_From: Serenity Valara_

_To: Jaden Yuki_

_Ok Jay, then I'll talk to you when I can as well. Wow and the first day sounded tough too! Well how do you know that he couldn't have turned it around? By the way you told me about the duel he seemed to be a pretty good duelist if I do say so myself. Ha ha Jay! You're right I'm not going to give you any sympathy; you should have gone to bed early! See you!_

_Bunny_

I signed off and turned my computer off before getting up and heading to my bed. "It's a big day tomorrow Happy Lover. I hope I can still get a good grade." I said as I slid under my covers and Happy Lover joined me on my bed. "Well good-night then. Sleep tight." She made her cute noise again before drifting off. Today I prepared everything I need to become a boy, now all I have to do is pass the two tests that are coming my way, the written exam and the physical exam. For the written I go to Kaiba Corp, but if I pass the written they'll send me to the academy for a day and then after classes I have to take the physical exam in front of everyone! I was so nervous that I was shaking, but at the same time excited.

I yawned as I rubbed my eyes and looked around the sunlit room, "What time is it?" I said tiredly. I turned to my clock to see it say 10 am, my eyes shot open fully and widened to their biggest size as I realized that I had over slept. "I didn't even get to study a little! I need to eat, get dressed and get there! And Kaiba Corp's on the other side of town!" I screamed as I launched from my bed over to wear I had put my clothes yesterday, out my bed room door and into the bathroom as Aunt Sakura nearly got trampled to the floor. "Oww…! W-what was that for?" she yelled from the floor. "Sorry I woke up late now I have to rush!" I yelled from the closed bathroom door as I changed, which probably sounded muffled to her. I heard a faint sigh and then steps down the stairs as I turned on the shower water and got in. 'I wanted to take a bath' I thought as I quickly washed my hair with shampoo. 'But since I woke up late I don't have time so I have to settle for a shower. In fact if I pass both exams, I have to settle for quick showers for a long time if I don't want to be found out.'

I finished my shower and got dressed in a pair of blue pants, a black T-shirt and a blue jacket that matched the pants. My sneakers were down stairs along with most of my shoes, so I just raced down to the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster and grabbed a box of strawberry milk from the fridge. As the toast toasted I was brushing my hair and fixing it under the wig and hat, when it popped I grabbed it, put it in a bag and ran to the door with the milk and toast to put my shoes on. I opened the door and said "Bye Aunt Sakura!" as I jumped the gate and ran in the direction of Kaiba Corp. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already 10:30; I had no time for busses so I'll just have to run. As I ran I saw a man with spiky blonde hair and something behind it with an elderly man about his height, I was going to fast so I didn't get a good look at him until I rammed into him and I flew into the tree behind him. "Ouch!" I said as I fell back and held my nose, "Ow." The man said from the ground behind me, I looked behind me and started picking up his belongings that scattered on the dirty ground and noticed a Dark Magician card amongst them. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you down, I wasn't paying attention because I was late for something important. Oh no I'm still late but, it doesn't matter. Are you hurt Sir?" I said in a rushed tone. "No, no I'm fine." He replied calmly but grateful. "But are you alright, your face collided with that tree and it looks like it might swell." I felt my face get hot from his worry and looked up to meet a pair of violet eyes, followed by blonde hair and a child's face. My eyes widened as I realized the owner of the eyes "You're Y-Yugi Motou!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes and you're name is?" Yugi replied cheerfully. For once I was dumbfounded, here I was face to face with the King of Games, I knocked him over and now he's worried about me. But which name should I tell him, Ren Sekai or Serenity Valara? I'm dressed as a boy right now, but … I only have 20 minutes to get to Kaiba Corp! "Umm … I'm sorry but I really have to leave now I have a test that I need to get to and if I don't go now I'll be late. I'm so sorry!" I said as I handed him his belongings and stood with a bow and started to run off. All I heard him say was "Hey wait! You're Serenity Valara right? That means you're …" the rest I couldn't make out, he was too far away and I couldn't go back now. 'How did he know my name? And what was he going to say?' I thought as I started eating my toast. 'Whatever it was, I guess it'll have to wait for now, I have an exam to pass. Even though I forgot to study for it, I know I can at least pass it right?'

I ran inside Kaiba Corp and waited until the, now familiar, man from the door came and said. "Alright, just this way and I'll take you to take your written exam. Hopefully you remembered to study Sekai-san." "Yes I did." I lied as I followed him through a mechanical hall into a large room with desks. "Pick anyone of them and your test will be brought and the rules will be told to you." He said as he made his exit through another door. I resisted the urge to explore the oversized building and took a seat at the beginning of the middle isle. I breathed in heavily as I remembered earlier, 'So far I've met 2 famous duelists, who next Aster Phoenix?' I thought with a chuckle. 'The possibility of me meeting him was slim to none, well so was for me running, and nearly injuring, Yugi Motou. And getting an appointment with Seto Kaiba was also the same

percent. Well now I officially believe that anything can happen.' I continued thinking. "Next I'm going to get only five or less questions on the written exam wrong." I whispered sarcastically. I didn't exactly believe in fate or anything like that, or miracles. Another man entered the room, dressed the same as the door man that never told me his name so I'll just call him 'the door man' or 'the man from the door'.

"Good day Sekai-san, I presume you are prepared to take your exam." He spoke with a formal voice, which completely irritated me. I simply nodded and he brought the test and started to explain the rules that seemed endless, I wondered if he was trying to bore me so I'd leave. After a blur of words I was ready to get some more sleep, but managed to stay awake. "Now begin and good luck Sekai-san." He finally said, which was the last thing I heard before an awkward silence filled the room and I realized that I could start. I glanced down at the test in utter shock … at how easy this was. I didn't study but I could remember everything, well at least in the first page, the rest must be hard right?

Sakura's POV

"So, I never expected someone so famous to be a relative. Serenity is such a big fan." I said to the silver haired senior and the sunshine blonde young man who sat on my couch. "Well we met her outside; she rammed into my grandson on her way to her test I believe." The elder said, his violet eyes meeting mine before turning to the young man. "I am terribly sorry about that, in fact she did the same thing when she woke up to me. She woke up extremely late so she was rushing." I replied embarrassed, which the young man seemed to pick up on since he replied. "Oh I'm not hurt or anything so there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just worried that her nose is alright." I widened my eyes in shock. "What happened to her nose?" I said in a scared tone. "Oh she flew into the tree when she tripped." The elder said at once. "Was she bleeding? Or hurt in any other way?" I sheepishly replied. Her clumsiness was embarrassing even if she wasn't hurt, then I thought of how she was doing on the test.

"No, but she did seem to have a bit of pain in her nose. Of course that would be normal." The young man said with a small chuckle. "She was amusing, and her male disguise was amazing, even though I could tell who she was since she spoke so feminine. To feminine to be a male no matter what was wrong." The young man laughed a bit followed by the elder, I smiled and let out a nervous laugh which silenced them. "Well, I guess I'll have to fill her in on that piece of information." I said. "Yes and I hope I can meet her sometime, as you've said she seems to be an excellent duelist and I'd love to have a duel with her." The young man replied as he turned his attention to the room. "Yes, I think you both would enjoy the match. It's in both of your bloods." I said as I looked to the elderly man. He nodded as we all continued on with a new topic.

Nobody's POV

Serenity sat on the deck of Domino City eating an ice cream as she looked at the bay with a thoughtfully happy smile. "It was easy, and I didn't need to study. Kaiba-san seemed angry when I came out smiling; I guess he doesn't like me much." She said to herself with a small giggle. She had removed her hat and wig, also released her hair from its bun to let it hang on the ground. "The air feels so nice~!" she sang merrily as she heard people behind her. She turned her head to see a silver limo near the buildings; men were surrounding it and coming towards the back door. She redid her hair in a rush despite the sudden wind that nearly took the hat away and stood to leave. As she passed the vehicle a silver haired young man stepped out in a silver suit, his blue eyes piercing just like Seto Kaiba's. With a similar smirk on his face he turned to notice Serenity, with only a glance she continued on her way, trying not to say anything to embarrass herself. 'That's Aster Phoenix! When I said that he'd be the next person I would meet I was being sarcastic! Man this guy is probably stuck up by that look on his face, he seems so fake!' she thought as his voice sounded from behind her. "You dropped something."

Serenity's POV

I turned around and noticed my keys lying on the ground by his foot. "Thanks …" I muttered as I walked over and picked them up. 'If he was truly being polite he would have given them to me, not just said something about them.' I thought bitterly. "You're welcome..." He simply replied as he seemed to laugh. I was confused until I noticed he was staring at my cat chain that was attached to my keys, a last gift from my mother that I always kept with me. I felt my face heat up and knew that my cover in front of him was probably blown. "Nice key chain." He snickered in a mocking tone. "What are you a transvestite? You're a bad actress." I felt angered by his words but couldn't seem to leave just yet. "So what if I'm a bad actress, it isn't any of your business!" I said angrily. He frowned, narrowed his eyes and said "I know it's not. So why are you still standing here?" I didn't fully get what he said; I was focused on his eyes that were burning through my head, so blue and angered. I was ready to knock him off his feet when I took in what he had said, but refused my desire and turned away from him and left, still feeling his eyes burning through me.

**Ru-Ru: So how was it? Was it better or worse? Who were to two people in her house? **

**Serenity: Who, who was it? I wanna know!**

**Ru-Ru: Shut up! You'll know later on. Anyway and if I only do the first season this chapter and the beginning of the third chapter would be the only time Aster would appear. If I get some good reviews maybe I'll go on with the other seasons, I have a WHOLE story that goes through all of the seasons. Also I hope I got Aster's character good enough.**

**Serenity: He was mean! I'm not a transvestite! **

**Ru-Ru:*mumbles something***

**Serenity: Ru-Ru chan! Stop being mean!**

**Aster: Review or they'll not only be upset. You'll have to duel me.**

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: When did he get here? And shut up Mr. Big-Shot!**

**The faster you review the faster I update, if you like then please say so, I also like constructive criticism. But please don't flame. **

**Please Review and Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Well back with chapter 3, I'm amazed that so many have even read this far. Well same rules apply. Don't like it don't read it.**

**Also if you'd like you can submit an OC to be used in the story, just PM me or leave a review and I'll get back to you when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, some dialogue, most characters and most cards. But I do own the OCs, (except any that would be submitted) some dialogue and some made-up cards.**

**Ru-Ru: Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Serenity: Oh so were finally going to the academy?**

**Ru-Ru: Yes, I know I'm slow, but in my opinion this chapter is very humorous. **

**Aster: Review, or else she'll be very sad. Then it would take longer for the fourth chapter to come up.**

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: When did he get here?**

**Ru-Ru:*Thinks* A little OOC much?**

**Serenity: Well please enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Welcome to Duel Academy

Aster's POV

Something about that transvestite put me completely on my guard, an opponent maybe? No something else like… a threat. Just hearing her was annoying, and her attitude was even worse. 'Well at least I know I won't be seeing her again' I thought as I turned back to the men from my limo. "Well we should get going then." I said focused once again.

Nobody's POV

Serenity angrily walked up to the small house and unlocked the door, but when she looked inside the home was dark. Sakura wasn't home and Serenity became disappointed, she wanted to tell someone about how easy the test had been. She thought of telling Jaden but she wouldn't be able to tell him since he didn't even know that she was trying to get in this year, cross dressed as a boy. She walked into the living room and noticed a card on the floor near the couch. "That's strange I didn't leave a card down here. And Aunt Sakura never brings them down stairs." She said as she walked over to pick it up. Her eyes widened as she saw the Dark Magician card, "Why is this here, I have a few copies but none look like this one!" she exclaimed in shock. She then remembered the one from Yugi's deck that she saw earlier, 'It's the same as in Yugi-sempai's deck, but you can find this style anywhere so it doesn't really matter right.' She thought sadly. 'It can't be his, I know that much. I got to stop dreaming about things like this.' She stood, looked back to the door and noticed that she had left it open, she walked over and closed it. A noise came from the kitchen and frightened her. 'What's that?' she thought as she neared the kitchen doorway.

Serenity's POV

'Is it a thief? But what exactly would they steal; we don't have much of value except the cards upstairs.' I thought while I leaned against the wall next to the doorway. 'And if it was Aunt Sakura she would have said something. And she never comes through the back door, only the front.' Peering into the sunlit room I saw nothing but the room, the door wasn't opened or unlocked, neither the windows. "Empty … but then … hey!" I said as I saw muddy footprints on the tiles followed by the sound of a room upstairs slamming shut. I froze, someone was in my home, but the footprints look only the size of a child's. Or a small adult with children's feet, either way someone was here, but who and why? I gazed at the dim staircase and thought of investigating, I then turned to the phone and decided to call Aunt Sakura. When I got to the phone I noticed a note she probably left:

_Dear Serri-chan,_

_Sorry to rush out but I had some errands to run. If you're reading this that means I'm not home yet. I won't be home until 7 pm. So be good and keep the doors and windows locked. There's still food in the fridge if you're hungry. If anything happens call the police because I lost my phone. See you soon._

_Sakura _

I wanted to slam my head into the wall because of my new found knowledge, 'She won't be back until 7. And it's only 3:30!' I thought annoyed. 'Trying to murder myself probably isn't my best option at the moment; I have to find out who is here. Well actually call the police but, what if it is a child? The punishment wouldn't be too bad would it?' I listened closely and caught the sound of footsteps in hall, who was able to get in? I held my breath for a moment before tip-toeing into the kitchen and next to the staircase. Stopping to listen again I was able to hear breathing as well as small and almost silent footsteps, a pacing rhythm almost. Sliding myself up the stairs as quiet as I could the steps got a little louder and so did the breathing until I was against the wall at the top of the stairs. From what I could see of one part of the hallway the person was behind me, or fled into a room, there's only one way to leave the second floor and that's this staircase. 'I won't let the thief get to it.' I thought with sudden bursts of excitement. 'But wait, what am I suppose to do once I corner the thief? I can't really fight and what if I become a hostage? Oh what have I gotten myself into?' Images of me being held hostage flew threw my head, a male dressed in black with a mask and hat on. No an orange jumper, he just escaped from prison! I was about to run for my life when I heard a table falling from the end of the hall, also automatically I revealed myself. "Stop right there you-" I started before I noticed the pretty girl that seemed to be my age or a little younger, maybe older, standing at the end of the hall next to the fallen nightstand. 'Um is this some kind of joke? This can't be a thief can this?' I thought confused.

She was slender with straight waist-length light pink hair and sparkling tear filled azure eyes. Her skin was light peach and her cheeks were rosy as well as her lips. She looked like your basic image of a girl, and seemed to be very weak from what I'm seeing. She wore a pink dress that reached mid-thigh, a lighter pink ribbon around her stomach and waist that seemed to tie in a ribbon on her back, the sleeves were puffy at the shoulders and the rest was skinny reaching her wrists. Small pink heels complemented her dress along with long knee-length white socks that had light pink ribbons at the top of them wrapped in its white lace to match her other ribbon. A matching headband on her head had the same lace and ribbon. None the less her top wasn't small either, being just as perfect as the rest of her finished off her porcelain doll-like looks.

Nobody's POV

Serenity lightly blushed in amazement at the young girl, completely forgetting her objectives. "A-ano … I-I …I'm so sorry!" The girl shouted in a child-like voice before racing past Serenity leaving muddy tracks where she once stood. "Huh? Hey wait!" Serenity, finally realizing what was happening, shouted in reply. Just barely grabbing the girl's small wrist she managed to keep the girl from running any further. Even so the girl managed to continue backing up until she got to the other side of the hallway in front of the window. "Oh come on there's nowhere to run this is the second floor!" Serenity said before once again being amazed by the girl opening the window and starting to get out. "H-hey what are you-? That's dangerous you know!" Serenity said before the girl fully slipped out the window. "WAIT!" she shouted as she looked out the window to see that the girl had vanished, like she was never there. "What the… Where did she go?" Serenity thought aloud. She frowned before securing the window and went into her bedroom, leaving her backpack with her deck and everything inside on her bed. She then headed down the steps to secure the rest of the house. "I don't know how she got in and I don't know where she went, all I know is one thing and one thing only. THAT WASN'T NORMAL!" Serenity ranted to no one in particular.

Meanwhile the girl stood once again in the hallway and silently went into Serenity's bedroom. Looking through Serenity's backpack she found her real deck and skimmed through it until she came across the card "Happy Lover". Laying the rest of the deck on the bed next to the bag she started to intensely look at the fairy card it started to glow as well as her own body as it faded into a bright white light that seemed to go inside Happy Lover and soon as she was completely gone the card returned to normal and fell to the floor. As if nothing peculiar had taken place in that room, the sun streamed in through the window almost perfectly, too perfect.

Serenity's POV

Okay so the plan is to act normal when Aunt Sakura gets home because if she finds out that I tried to chase a thief without calling the cops and I was right next to the phone and then let her get away I'll be a dead person. Now about that Dark Magician card from earlier, where did I put it? I felt the pocket of my jeans and found the card, somehow it ended up there but I don't recall ever placing it in my pocket, oh well must have done it subconsciously. I giggled to myself for a random reason before flopping down on the couch to closely examine it.

It's been exactly three hours since I started examining the card and I've come up with no solutions that are logical. Pouting I stood again and placed it on the coffee table, then headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, then remembered the footprints that I had to clean before Aunt Sakura got back. Cursing under my breath I got the mop and started to clean. 'Well the results will be given tomorrow, everything is happening so fast that it's kind of nostalgic. Should I really go? Aunt Sakura needs me, even though she said that she doesn't need me, I can feel that she does, but she wants me to be happy … Oh I have to do this! Not just for myself but for her, she wants this for me so I have to!' I thought as I pumped my fist in the air and shouted. "Alright world I'm not going to chicken out, not now not ever, you hear me? I'm going to become the best that I can!" But just at the same moment I forgot about the floor being wet and fell on my back and saw stars. "Ta ta ta ta ta! Ouch that hurts!" I cried as I sat up and rubbed my back. "What am I doing? I can't cry from just this, that's something a girl would do, I'm Ren Sekai aren't I, and I can't be whimpy now. I have to toughen up…." I said bitterly to myself as I wiped away the tears that started to roll down my face. 'Man I'm so ditzy and clumsy, I wonder how long I'll last before just one person finds out, whether they tell or not.' I thought as I stood shakily and returned to mopping.

Sakura's POV

Am I dreaming or am I dead? I'm pretty sure I see a quiet Serri-chan cleaning up the whole kitchen, she usually only cleans her own messes, and now she's doing dishes that I used for cooking earlier, along with a freshly mopped floor, cleaned table and counter, also the appliances are sparkling. And I could be hallucinating but I think I see her soul coming out of her mouth. "U-ummm… S-Serri-chan? Is that really you?" I asked frightened of the response. I walked forward, put my purse down on the table and stood next to her observing her actions. "What? Is this weird? I'm going to be living basically on my own in a few days, so I have to learn how to clean properly. But I think it still looks to girly!" She spoke sourly. "Hmm…. Just because of that? That's not a reason to act as if you're dead." I replied warmly with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Of course she ignored it and finished the dishes before leaving to change the laundry loads. This wasn't normal because if there's one thing Serri-chan hates it's cleaning, she even complains about cleaning up her own messes and would try and avoid doing them as much as possible. Well isn't this supposed to be a good sign? It would mean that she's growing up, but there's just one problem with this picture. After being with her for so long I've almost became psychic about whether she's grown at all, and on her maturity growth scale its still zero.

I just hope that she'll be able to mature a bit before coming home, because honestly she's more of a five year old than when she was five years old, and that's a sad thing to say, what am I going to do with her? There isn't much left that I can do, if her father was here he'd be able to help but he'd say this statement and I know he would, "She'll mature in her own time, when her heart is truly ready or something important is threatened she will grow and with time she will become a fine woman." Yep or something more in depth, sounds like it came off a Chinese fortune cookie though. I know Onii-san; he is wise but not wise enough to sound like an elder or a fortune cookie! I sighed heavily before watching her move on to the rest of the house; following her into the living room I noticed that _he_ forgot his card. 'Oh no, he left it here, he must have dropped it. He wouldn't have forgotten his favorite card so easily unless it was an accident and he didn't notice yet.' I thought as I walked over and put it in my skirt pocket, hopefully Serenity hasn't noticed it yet, which she probably did. "Oh, how was the exam?" I asked trying to get her in a joyful mood.

Serenity's POV

Standing in my room everything seemed normal, if you don't count that fact that when I put my bag in here my real deck was inside it and my_ entire_ deck was in there, and now my deck is next to the bag and Happy Lover is on the floor in front of my bed. Hmm seem strange? I'd say so! Someone was in my room, well all of my cards are accounted for but something still doesn't seem right, I don't know what was off but something was. When I turned to leave a certain black haired green eyed woman in her thirties was standing in my doorway. "Oh, hi? What are you doing up here?" I casually asked. She seemed a bit annoyed then forced a smile. "As I said before you completely ignored me, how was the exam?" she said through her forced smile. "Oh it was really easy. Well some things were a bit difficult but I couldn't believe how much you needed to know to get in. The results will be given tomorrow, I'd have to go there for my physical exam and that means I get one day of classes before I'm even an official student. But I'm really nervous, what if I get found out by a teacher when I first get there?" I rambled. She looked a bit surprised before smiling a real smile and saying. "Well I'm sure you'll get in but there's something you should know. When you dress as a boy you might want to change your voice because you sound too much like a girl. You'd be too easily found out if you talk like you do now."

That's when it hit me, the last thing I never checked and probably why Aster Phoenix was able to see through my disguise so easily, even though I'm pretty sure he would have seen through it anyway, it's my voice! My extremely girly voice, it's too girly to be a guy's not even if he hasn't hit puberty yet! How could I be so stupid and dense? I slapped my forehead angrily and said. "Thanks for telling me, I probably wouldn't have found out if you hadn't told me. Well it's already going on 8, so I'm gonna eat, take a shower and go to sleep." "You mean talk to Jaden?" she corrected. "Yeah, if he's on that is." I said in defeat. 'Nothing really gets past her, but I wouldn't want it any other way.' I thought with a smile.

Serenity's POV

'Man he wasn't on tonight. It's not fair!' I thought annoyed as I stared at his only message:

To: Serenity Valara

From: Jaden Yuki

Hey Bunny, sorry I can't be on today I'm so tired from gym class. Who would know that Ms. Fountaine could make you so tired in just one class! Well that's basically it, nothing else exciting has been happening really. Well except that sweet duel with Alexis the other day, Syrus and I could have been expelled for trespassing! Then you'd be seeing me sooner than summer vacation. How is everything over there anyway, you never tell me. Well I'll talk to you soon Bunny!

Jaden

With a heavy sigh I thought. 'If he had gotten expelled and sent home then all I'm doing to be there would be for nothing! Man how stupid can he be?' I quickly typed my reply:

To: Jaden Yuki

From: Serenity Valara

Hey Jay, wow how weak can you be? Just kidding! But still she must be a good teacher to get you too tired to talk to me. Idiot! Almost getting expelled for trespassing? What am I going to do with you? Oh well, so who won? Is she really good? Nothing really, it's pretty boring here. I got a bit sick so I've missed some school though. But before you start panicking it was just a cold, so don't worry. Oh fine see you Jaden.

Bunny

I hated having to lie to him; I wanted to tell him so much. Well I knew he would understand why I couldn't, or he'd be too dense to realize the reason. Either way I had to lie to everyone, but will anyone forgive me if I am found out? I shook my head vigorously as I stood and turned off the computer. "Can't let such a thing get to me now! I can't back out, not now ... not ever..." I said to myself as silent tears began to fall. 'I'm going there mainly to be with him, but I won't be able to tell him who I am ... will things still be like old times? I bet not, even if I do befriend him he'd talk to me as if I'm a guy. Because I'm Ren ...' I thought bitterly as I fell to my knees and clutched my chest. 'I hate this so much ...'

"...n ... -chan ... Ri-chan... SERRI-CHAN WAKE UP NOW! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL ABOUT YOUR TEST RESULTS!" was the shocking woman's voice that made me see stars, well hear ringing and see stars. Oh wait the stars came from the fact that I just kissed the floor. "OW~!" I whined as I instantly grabbed my nose and noticed the blood. "Man now I'm bleeding too! What an unlucky morning!" Aunt Sakura handed me the phone and went for a tissue.

Nobody's POV

Sakura left Serenity the phone and left the room for a tissue to stop Serenity's nose bleed. "Valara!" a male nearly shouted into the phone. "I'm a busy man with little time on my hands! So hurry and listen!" "Who is this?" Serenity said groggily. With one finger on her nose she tilted her head and listened to the man grumble on the other end of the line. 'It can't be Kaiba-san can it? He wouldn't call ME with my test results would he?' she thought confused. "Who do you think it is, you small-minded child?" he hissed. Automatically annoyed Serenity replied through gritted teeth. "Oh so it is YOU, Kaiba-san. It's really hard to tell if you're yelling in my ear." "Whatever. Now listen well because I won't repeat myself. If you can't understand there is also a letter coming that will explain everything. Got it, good." Kaiba said harshly. 'Why does he, of all people have to be the one to call? Why couldn't he get one of his men to do it?' Serenity thought angrily. "Well okay, I'm listening." she attempted to sound sweet but the words came out in more of an annoyed squeak. "The percentage result will be in the letter. You passed the test is what I'll tell you though, you'll be leaving to the academy tomorrow morning at 7:30 sharp. Got that, good. Bye." he grumbled and hung up.

The nerve of that man! Why if he wasn't helping me here I would have- "WHY THAT SNOBBY RICH BA-" Serenity started before she was cut off by a tissue being pressed against her nose. "I don't think that cursing out Kaiba-san behind his back will do anything to help you." Sakura said as she patted Serenity's messy hair. "I know but-" Serenity tried to finish but was once again cut off. "So what about your test results? Did you pass?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject. And just like Serenity and her one-track mind she forgot about her anger towards Kaiba and started to ramble. "Well you see he said I passed, and that the percentage results would be sent in a letter. But I have to start getting everything that I'm taking together because the helicopter is leaving tomorrow at 7:30 am sharp. And hey you don't work tomorrow so you might be able to see me off right?" "Well that's good. Hmm, I guess I'll be able to see you off, I'll leave you to get your things together then and go make some breakfast. Okay?" Sakura replied as she left the room.

Serenity's POV

"Hmm? Oh OK!" I said as I stood up, took off the tissue and threw it away. 'Well at least it stopped bleeding.' I thought as I looked for my duffle bag in my closet. "Hmm I know they give you the uniform blazer, pants and shoes but I still need shirts. Also some other things. Okay at least I know what I need." I said out loud as I continued my search.

"Yosh! I'm done, let's see it took only 5 hours but I've finished. Well of course after eating breakfast ... and then lunch ... also I had to stop for a snack because I got hungry. Hee hee hee." I said as I laughed embarrassed by my actions. Aunt Sakura had her 'What-Am-I-Going-To-Do-With-You' look on her face as she seemed to search for words. "... Umm ... uh ...Serri-chan I...how do I put this... I ... how... HOW THE HECK DO YOU EXPECT TO MAKE IT ANYWHERE IF YOU TAKE 5 HOURS TO DO SUCH A SHORT TASK? AND THEN SEVERAL BREAKS!" she screamed and if I was any lighter I would have been blown away by it. "Honestly making several food breaks? Do you only think of your stomach?" "No ... I think about a lot of things but it's not like I eat a lot anyway. And even though it took 5 hours in total if you take away the food breaks then it was only... 3 hours and 45 minutes! Ha I'm not so pathetic!" I exclaimed, and then realized that it was still an exaggerated amount of time that I used. "... Alright I get it already; I need to be faster with things like this. Sheesh what are you going to do, shoot me?" "Hmm..." she gave a mischievous hum as she seemed to consider just taking a gun and shooting me, but knowing her she could also push me out the window right now since this is the second floor. And the drop to the ground was actually really steep and had sharp rocks to meet with the victim at the bottom, which at the thought of the window made me think of the girl that jumped yesterday.

Anticipation arose in the room as she thought, suddenly followed by her shaking her head. "Anyways I have to go to work at 3 so I'm going to start getting ready. I won't be back until after 11 so please make sure you go to sleep at 9, I'm going to wake you up at 5 in the morning so we can get there on time. Okay so no staying up on the computer talking your life away and if I come back and you're still awake, I don't care if you're going tomorrow or not you'll still have a punishment. Got that Serri-chan?" she said in a stern tone, she was serious, man it's not fair! "Yeah I got it, in bed by 9 wake up at 5, if not asleep by the time you come home I get in trouble. Helicopter leaves at 7:30 sharp, so were leaving to Kaiba Corp at what time exactly?" I replied trying to hide my annoyed feelings. "Well it takes 1 hour to get there so we'll leave at 6." she said once more before retreating from my room. 'Man this sucks! Have to go to bed early, wake up early and leave early. Doesn't she know how cold fall mornings can be?' I thought as I left for the living room.

Sakura's POV

Leaving the driveway I couldn't help but continuously stare at the house with worry, I knew that if she got focused on something else then she'd forget about the times I told her. With her like that I couldn't help but worry for her, that and because she was so easy to provoke, had a bad mouth and attitude problem and all of that could get her into a lot of trouble some day. 'In fact knowing her she might get in trouble tomorrow right when she gets there. I seriously don't know what to do with her, normally if someone says 'don't worry' you don't worry but with her it makes me worry more and more with each time she says it. The time for me to worry is all of the time, I can hardly keep a straight face now and even though I talked with Nii-san yesterday and he was fine with it and did his fortune cookie act I still can't relax.' I thought impatiently as I drove. 'How can he be so calm at times like this, I just don't get it. He's too reckless and carefree, even when he was pro he was so sure of himself, so why is it that I'm so scared. I give her two weeks before she's found out. He gave her two months, even though he believes in her he knows that she'd be found out sometime, she's too girly to be a guy, all I can hope is that she'll change a little bit so I won't have to be such a worry-wart.' I sighed sharply. Overflowing with anxiety, I was so fidgety because of this. "Serri-chan please be careful." I said to myself as I kept back tears.

Serenity's POV

"No I don't." I said which was met with Happy Lover's bree-ing. "I said no I don't." I said to her again and got the same question for a reply. 'Why can't you take no for an answer? I don't, got it?" I exclaimed annoyed. This argument had been going on for about an hour now, it was 8:55, Jaden wasn't on again and I was bored. Happy Lover had been accusing me of something so ridiculous, and yet it annoyed me, but- "Bree~" her voice came again. "Do you want to go out the window? I said no! I don't like him like that! He's just a good friend that just happens to be a guy. Hmph!" I hissed with an attempt to choke her but with her being a duel spirit meant that she was kinda untouchable. So my desire to kill her could never be fulfilled! "I'm going to find a way to murder you if you keep asking a question that I already answered! So shut up!" I squeaked angrily. 'It's no fair having to go to bed early; I mean really I'm not even tired. In fact knowing Aunt Sakura if I don't go to bed she'll keep my laptop, my most expensive possession.' I thought as I lied back on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I sighed as I reached for the lamp and turned it off. 'Even though I'm not little anymore I really miss having Otou-san tuck me in and read me a story like he used to before he went into the hospital...' I thought while I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Nobody's POV

Sakura walked into Serenity's room at 5 the following morning and shook her niece. Serenity, oblivious to being woken up early, didn't respond. "Serri-chan it's time to get up." she said in Serenity's ear. Still no response. Annoyed by now Sakura took off the covers and shook her again. "Hmm? It's cold..." she mumbled as she felt around for the cover. "Get up." Sakura stated bitterly. "I don't want to." Serenity whined as she curled up in a ball and covered her face with her pillow, while moaning sleepily. Sakura took the pillow and waited as the teen slightly opened her eyes to look at her. "What time is it?" she asked groggily. "5:15." Sakura replied as she grabbed Serenity's clothes and a towel and threw them at her. "I'd go take a bath since now you have 45 minutes to take a bath, get dressed and eat." Sakura stalked out of the room. Serenity sat up, grabbed her pillow and covers and lied back down to get some more sleep. "Knew it." Sakura said from the hall. "Hmm?" Serenity groggily moaned. "If you don't get up you'll get wet." Sakura tested. "Fine I'm up, I'm up!" Serenity yawned as she got up with her clothes and towel and dragged her legs to the bathroom. Sakura sighed before going off to put the bags in the car.

Serenity's POV

Sitting in the car I was tempted to go back to sleep for the umpteenth time this morning, but every time I tried here I got a smack in the face with a newspaper. 'How much longer?" I asked with another yawn. "5 minutes." she replied without looking my direction. I groaned angrily, 'It's so boring! He didn't even reply yet none the less.' I thought as I slapped my forehead. "Cheer up, with a 98% and being able to be with your friend you should be a little happy, I mean sure you can't tell him who you are but you could at least be a little more lively." Aunt Sakura said, again without eye contact. "It's kinda hard if you know that you can't tell anyone. And also, I'm sorta nervous." I admitted sheepishly. "You'll be fine, just don't forget about your voice, and you should be fine." she replied with a half-smile on her face. "Yeah..." I said as we entered the parking lot. 'Here goes something.' I thought as I clutched my fists.

'Who would have thought a helio pad here would be so huge. Obviously everyone!' I thought as the Door-Man, which I have met often enough, rambled on to Aunt Sakura. I guess Kaiba-san won't make an entrance today now will he. I mean really he's probably asleep at 7:20 in the morning, or just to busy to come. He's one of the last people I'd like to see at this moment. "So now are there any questions Valara-san?" the Door-Man said to her. "No I fully understand." she said with a fake smile. I can tell that she doesn't like the Door-Man, I'm not too fond of him either, but I'd rather him than Kaiba-san. "Ok she should start getting on the helicopter now." the Door-Man said as he motioned to the large copter in the middle of the pad. "Okay then." I started as I turned my head to look at it then looked back at my aunt. "Well I guess this is good-bye for now, right?" I went over to the woman who had cared for me through the last 10 years of my life. "Yeah I guess it is." she replied with a weak smile. With a strong hug I almost wanted to reconsider leaving, we hadn't really ever been apart, even before the divorce she lived with us. She knew me since the moment I was born until now, kind of like a mother if you want to think like that. "I'll talk to you soon then." I said as I let go and waited for her embrace to desist.

She didn't want to let go, I didn't really either but I don't need the helicopter leaving without me. "Umm ... I can't really ... breathe ..." I managed to choke out. She finally let me go and the world went spinning for a brief moment. "Air, I need air!" I whined as I shook my head. "Well, see ya, Auntie-chan..." I said as I headed off in the direction of the copter. Grabbing the handle and looking out the door I waved and said. "See you too Door-Man!" "That's not my name." he replied stiffly. "Well you never told me your name." I said. "I'm not obliged to." he retorted. "Well then don't complain if I call you Door-Man then." I giggled as I shut the door and sat in the seat. "Well so long Domino City ... Hello Duel Academy." I said as we took off, and decided to take a little nap while I waited.

"Welcome to Duel Academy Ren Sekai-san. I'm Chancellor Sheppard, and this is Dr. Vellian Crowler. You'll meet the other teachers here soon." Sheppard-kaichou (basically president if I remember correctly) said in a joyful tone. He was a bald man, with a strange looking mustache and a fuzzy gray beard. He was pudgy with a large mauve-ish blazer with a yellow dress shirt underneath with a brown tie. He had small eyes, bushy eyebrows and a warm smile plastered on his face. Sitting behind the oak desk he seemed a little bit smaller, I glanced over at the blonde…. man? He had a long blonde ponytail, purple lipstick, moon shaped earrings with aqua gems in the middle on them, small narrow eyes and an unwelcoming frown on his face. He wore a blue blazer with golden medal, maybe, at the end of each shoulder, followed by pink frills that flew upwards, a matching pink collar, the ends of his sleeves and shirt were the same way, and a deep gap in his throat. Staring at him only one word came to mind: Homosexual. Or he was a very oddly dress woman. "As the Chancellor said I am Dr. Vellian Crowler headmaster of the Obelisk dorm, I'll take you to the classroom since your duel won't be for another few hours in the duel arena. Seeing your scores you seem to be a very capable young man, you could end up in Obelisk Blue very soon. There's no doubt that you will pass the physical exam." 'he' praised as 'he' headed towards the door with me following 'him'. 'Obelisk favoritism much?' I thought mockingly.

"Excuse me everyone, yes as you all may have heard by now we have a new transfer student here. He will be taking his physical exam shortly, but it seems very obvious that he may pass I decided to introduce him. This is Ren Sekai." 'he' exclaimed motioning to me. 'I'll give 'him' the fact that 'he' is tall, and in some parts looks 'manly' I guess... fine it's a guy.' I pondered then noticed that I was supposed to say something. I don't know what it was because I was to busy deciphering if this 'man' was a guy or not. "Huh?" I said confused, he seemed to get a little annoyed by me not paying much attention to him, but if I paid too much attention to him I'd burst out laughing at his crazy get up. "Please introduce yourself." He repeated. Oh great, why me? "Umm ... hi? ... uh... I-I'm...R-Ren S-S-Sekai! ...P-Pleased t-to... meet y-you all! ..." I squeaked sheepishly.

'Mental Note Number One: That was the stupidest thing I have said all day.' I thought as I mentally cursed myself out for being so girly.

"Well that's an okay introduction, if everyone is right in front of you. But I doubt that even the first row heard you, let alone anyone past that." he said mockingly. That set me off in a rage. "Well at least I'm not a half-baked duelist teacher who looks so gay that he's a disgrace to all men. In fact you can't even call yourself a man because you're that much of a disgrace!" I shouted at him angrily, then realized what I let slip past my lips. That was followed by a mix of gasps, giggles and mumbles from my live audience, if you'd like to call them that. "Well now if you were a student I'd have you put in detention for the rest of the year for that remark. But since you're not I'll personally give you your physical exam to see how much of a mouth you have after. I am by far the top teacher in this academy and you dare say something like that to me. You'll get your punishment sure enough." he said as he pointed to an empty seat.

'Mental Note Number Two: Scratch out Mental Note Number One. THAT was the stupidest thing I have said all day!' I thought bitterly as I retreated to my seat to await the upcoming physical exam, with my opponent being !

Ru-Ru: Wow Serenity-chan you really are dumb -.- already in trouble on your "first" day, what the heck is your problem?

Serenity: I don't know, you tell me!

Ru-Ru: *Sweat drop* No comment...

: Well are you ready for your physical exam?

Ru-Ru and Serenity: Wait for the next chapter man!

Ru-Ru: Well so you know, I KNOW that the percentages for the school aren't on a 0%-100% scale. But I'm too lazy to put the actual percentage, and plus it doesn't matter much since she hasn't taken the physical exam yet. So just guess what 98% would be on their scales and leave my poor mind alone T^T Also I don't mean to insult anyone who is gay or anything, I'm not against you all, just couldn't help but use that phrase against , it oddly enough fitted the spur of the moment.

Serenity: Anyways you all get the disclaimer deal by now right? If not here's a basic one, Ru-Ru chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its characters and most of the cards and dialogue used here. It goes semi-along with the anime, manga and the PS2 game Yu-Gi-Oh GX the Beginning of Destiny. No copyright is intended in the fiction.

Ru-Ru: Please review, it would make me happy and remember if I don't get at least 1 new review I don't update the next chapter. I like feeling wanted and I'm sure a lot of you all do too. *silvery-gray cat ears and tail with darker grey snow leopard spots pop out**tail swings back and forth* Oki? Arigatou/Thank You ~nya~!


	4. The Physical Exam: Ren VS DrCrowler

**Hello back again with the fourth chapter. Wow, so many people reading this makes me so happy! Thank you so much everyone for your support~ **

**Also I'm really sorry this took so long, I had internet problems, writer's block, family issues and I kept changing cards in Ren's deck. Plus this is the first time I've done a duel scene; hopefully I'll be better by the next one. Also I've upload a new story, it's for Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy, I don't know if any of you know about it but I don't think it's half bad actually. And I still haven't updated Stolen Heart because I am completely blank in my head at the moment and school isn't helping. In fact there are a lot of stories I've started that I would love to put up, none of them are one-shots though because I always have more to put to them. **

**Also so you all know, it's pretty obvious but I'll say it anyway, even in the Nobody's POV Serenity will be referred to as a girl. Why? Well the author can't get confused now can she? Also her real name will be used, it's just everyone else that will refer to her as a guy and use the name Ren Sekai.**

**Another thing I need to say is this, in my opinion Serenity isn't a Mary-Sue, I doubt any of my OCs are if you have a different opinion I wouldn't mind hearing it. With my idea of a Mary-Sue being that she can do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING, well Serenity can't do a lot of things. She can't figure everything out; she can't fight her way out of a paper bag, literally, and a lot of other things. Why I'm mentioning this is because I want other people's opinions on her as a character, I can't completely judge her because it would be a biased opinion because I made her. So please tell me what you think.**

**About the OCs I still want them and that will be open for quite a long time.**

**Last thing (sorry this is so long!) There will be more than one part of this, I'm actually going to be writing the parts at the same time that way by the time I finish 'It's Just a Little Secret' I'd have quite a few parts of the second, third, fourth and fifth, yes there are five parts/ two first season parts, done. Thanks for listening but of course I'll finish this first XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or some of the cards. I only own the OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. **

**Ru-Ru: Man duel scenes take forever to write! My fingers hurt!**

**Serenity: Ano ….. What about "I'm back with Chapter 4!" Or something along those lines?**

**Ru-Ru: I can start this how I want to thank you! *crosses arms across chest***

**Serenity: Yeah ….. *sweat drop***

**: Well now that it's the fourth chapter it's time for your exam.**

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: Wait will you!**

**Serenity: Anyway you all get the disclaimer thing by now don't you? I hope so because I don't have the time to tell you all again at the moment. I got an exam to pass.**

**Ru-Ru: Or fail. *smirks***

**Serenity: There wouldn't be a story if I don't pass!**

**Ru-Ru: There would be, just without you in it. I could choose another OC to be the lead.**

**Serenity: WHAT! Oh come on that's not fair, you finally use me and you already want to replace me!**

**Ru-Ru: Life isn't fair. Anyway please enjoy the fourth chapter!**

Chapter 4 – The Physical Exam: Dr.Crowler VS. Ren

Nobody's POV

Serenity sat in her seat next to an old friend, Jaden Yuki. Fidgety as ever the scene replayed through her head as she half listened to a black haired professor with glasses and closed eyes talk about alchemy. 'How can he see if his eyes are closed?' Serenity thought as she tried to remember every card in her new deck. 'Oh I can't even remember half of my deck! How can I duel if I don't know half? I hate tests I really do!' Ready to slap her forehead she glanced around to distract herself. A small light aquamarine haired boy caught her eye; he wore small glasses on his nose, so small to the point that his large hazel eyes seemed to be alone, and a slifer uniform with a yellow under shirt. His hair stuck out to the sides very generously, he had so much hair you could compare him to a mop and hardly know the difference between the two. He sat next to Jaden and looked nervous, with a glance every so often in Serenity's direction, until their eyes met and he quickly returned to looking at the teacher. 'I remember him from when Jaden left for the boat a few days ago; oh he mentioned his name the day before too. What was it again?' Serenity thought with a struggle. 'Why wasn't I really paying any attention? Ugh! S.T. or was it C.T.? I only remember his initials, forget it I'll learn it son enough right?' She continued her eyes' silent tour of the classroom, well of what she could see that was.

Serenity's POV

Ring. 'No...' Ring. 'No.' RING. 'NO!' "Ummm, it's time for your duel." A boy's voice said from my side. I glanced up to see chocolate eyes staring at me with a playful glint clearly shining in them. Jaden. I knew those eyes anywhere. "I know it is." I grumbled sadly. "Then why don't you get up?" he asked with a playful poke to my shoulder. "Jaden aren't you coming?" a girlish boy said from the front of the desk, table, thing. "Well there isn't much reason to go if the other duelist isn't going." He replied, obviously meaning me. "Maybe he's nervous." The other boy shrugged. Nervous wasn't the right word to describe my feelings at the current moment, it was more of a sick to my stomach. "Oh by the way, not that it completely matters since it's only a 50/50 chance that I'll win and you two were probably already listening. I'm Ren Sekai." I said as I sat up and held my hat on my head. "I'm Syrus Truesdale." The short boy from earlier said. "And I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki and I wanna see you take on Crowler!" Jaden exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Of course I was used to this kind of hyper active Jaden but I was already about to vomit from the thought of dueling . "Now come on, he might say that you're gonna surrender before you even duel if we wait to long!" He shouted as he started pulling me to the duel arena, I think. "Jaden wait up!" Truesdale-san cried as he ran after us. 'Okay, while I'm being dragged there against my will let's try and remember my deck.' I thought as I struggled to stay on my feet.

'I have a really bad feeling about this.' I thought helplessly as I gazed into the large mechanical duel arena. 'What's with all of the mechanical rooms?' Dr. Crowler stood at the other end of the arena; his duel disk was on his coat, guess that's the duel coat Jaden mentioned before. I leaned against the wall, my duel disk on my arm, inhaling and exhaling trying to settle my stomach. 'I have to go in now, but if I do I might throw up.' I winced at the thought held my breath for a moment then turned and headed inside the large room. 'Otou-san didn't get where he was by being sick or waiting for something to happen. I have to make it happen; my chance to prove myself is now!' I thought. On the field Crowler looked me up and down, his face noting my nervous expression. "Well you took your sweet time getting here." He grumbled angrily. His words made my blood boil, if I wasn't already in this much trouble I would have thrown my duel disk straight at his head. "Your physical exam begins now." He said firmly. I smiled happily. "Let's have a good duel, win or lose I want this first or last duel here to be an enjoyable one Sensei." He elevated his eyebrow before saying. "Yes…" 'Did my words startle him?' I thought puzzled. "Let's duel!" We both shouted, adrenaline racing through my veins with every word as we drew our starting hands.

**Ren: 4000 LP**

**Crowler: 4000 LP**

"I will start." Crowler said gruffly. "Draw." 'Yes, I actually have a good first hand … well sort of.' I thought as I paid attention to his turn. "Watch and learn." He said. He drew a card and looked at his hand for a moment. 'I'm starting to feel sick again. I'm too nervous…' I thought miserably as I scanned the audience to distract myself from my cramped stomach. "I will start by summoning Ancient Gear Soldier in Attack Position." He said as he placed in the Monster Card Zone of Duel Disk. "I will also Set two cards." Two holographic cards appeared face-down in his Spell and Trap Card Zone, along with his holographic 'soldier'. "I end my turn." He finally said.

"Okay then. My turn! Draw." I said as I looked at the cards in my hand. 'Okay I got Red Eyes B. Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Call of the Haunted, Draining Shield, Summoned Skull and Darkblaze Dragon in my first hand. I wonder…' I thought as I smiled. "I summon Mirage Dragon in Attack Position!" I said. My holographic Dragon appearing in front of me as I placed the card. 'Should I battle or not?' I thought skeptically. 'Well even if it's a mistake I'd learn from it right? Plus because of Mirage Dragon's effect he can't activate Trap Cards during Battle Phase.' "Battle. Mirage Dragon attack Ancient Gear Solider!" I exclaimed feeling adrenaline racing through my mind. Destroyed.

**Ren: 4000 LP**

**Crowler: 3700 LP**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." I finished as the holograms came into view. "Not bad for an amateur. My turn. I draw." He said with a mocking tone. "Now I summon The Trojan Horse." 'But they'd cancel each other if he attacks with that; both of their attacks are 1600.' I thought with the sudden urge to vomit again. "Now I activate a Spell from my hand: Confiscation. By paying 1000 Life Points I get to take a look at your hand and send one card to the graveyard.

**Ren: 4000 LP**

**Crowler: 2700 LP**

"Now let's see, not bad. Not bad at all. I'll send Darkblaze Dragon to the Graveyard now." He said after he got a good look at the three, now two, cards left in my hand. 'Now Darkblaze Dragon's gone, I have to get something to kill that thing.' "I set one more card and end my turn." He finished. I sighed. "Then it's back to me I guess." I said enthusiastically annoyed. "Draw!" 'Okay I drew Decoy Dragon. Wait a minute…' I thought as my eyes widened. "Okay I summon Decoy Dragon in Attack Mode!" I exclaimed. He gave me a look as if I was crazy to put a monster with only 300 Attack Points in Attack Mode, but I knew what I was doing. "I end my turn." I said with a smile.

"You've made an amateur mistake that you will now pay for Sekai. It's my turn." He said, confusion still lingering in his voice. "Draw." He said before looking at his four card hand. "Now I activate Heavy Storm!" He said bitterly as a rapid wind came and destroyed the Magics and Traps from the field. That was when I notice the two cards he lied down earlier were two Statue of the Wicked Trap Cards. Soon two tokens appeared on the field in his Monster Card Zone. "Now I sacrifice my two tokens to bring out Ancient Gear Golem!" He exclaimed as the new tokens left the field for a giant machine to enter. '3000 Attack and 3000 Defense, I heard about this one, it's really rare but what was the effect again?' I thought in awe of the mechanical beast.

"Now I attack Decoy Dragon with The Trojan Horse!" he exclaimed with overwhelming confidence. "Not so fast I activate Decoy Dragon's effect! Since you selected it as your attack target I can Special Summon a Level Seven monster from my Graveyard and switch the attack to that monster! I choose the only Level Seven in my Grave, Darkblaze Dragon!" I exclaimed as the dragon took its place in one of my Monster Zone spaces, the attack from The Trojan Horse aimed right for my 1200 monster. "That would have worked if your monster's attack was higher than mine." He commented. After the attack took place and the smoke cleared 's Life Points decreased.

**Ren: 4000 LP**

**Crowler:** **1900 LP**

"What happened?" He exclaimed furiously. "Wow Sensei you forgot another effect, guess you're not very familiar with Dragon-Types huh? You see when Darkblaze Dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard its Attack and Defense become twice its original Attack and Defense." I reminded him.

**Ren: 4000 LP**

**Crowler: 300 LP**

"Also when Darkblaze Dragon destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard the Attack of the destroyed monster gets taken out of your Life Points." I finished. "Impressive…" he muttered angrily. "I attack your Decoy Dragon with Ancient Gear Golem. Your card's effect can't save you now!" 'He's right there's no more Level Seven's in my Graveyard!' I thought angrily. Soon Decoy Dragon was no more and I was left with a hit of 2700, and me cursing at myself for being a little too foolish.

**Ren: 1300 LP**

**Crowler: 300 LP**

"I end my turn." He said with an obvious ego. "My turn! Draw!" I said feeling a little discouraged. 'I'm safe from Traps during the Battle Phase at least, but still with that Golem here I'm pretty toast…' I thought helplessly. I looked at my new card, Polymerization. 'Wait a minute…'I thought with new found hope. "Okay this is where it ends Sensei! I activate Polymerization from my and fuse Red Eyes B. Dragon and Summoned Skull from my hand to make B. Skull Dragon!" I exclaimed as the cards fused and an almost dead looking dragon appeared on my side of the field. 'Boney much?' I thought as I held back a giggle. "Battle! B. Skull Dragon attack Ancient Gear Golem!" I exclaimed as it's attacked prepped and fired. The Golem falling in pieces, Crowler freaking out, it all felt so good!

**Ren: 1300 LP**

**Crowler: 100 LP**

"Okay now I'll finish you off with Darkblaze Dragon!" I exclaimed as his Life Points were reduced to nothing.

**Ren: 1300 LP**

**Crowler: 0 LP**

"Well I'd say I passed what about you Sensei?" I beamed. 'I won… I really… I can't…' I thought still awestruck from the victory. The sound of cheering filled my ears from the audience; apparently my dueling skills weren't that bad. 's expression was a mix of anger, disgust and astonishment; I felt my own joy soar as I turned to look at everyone. Smiling was the only thing I could do, I was in, and I was actually a student of Duel Academy. I was so happy I was almost crying, shaking it off I looked back at Crowler and bowed. "Thank you Sensei. That duel was so exciting I didn't know what was going to happen for a while there. You truly are an amazing duelist!" I exclaimed happily. His anger seemed to grow, with a dark expression clouding his eyes. I didn't care though, I knew coming here would have consequences, I also knew that I wasn't ready for most of them, if any. But I was going to take whatever came my way, even if it meant my first enemy being a teacher, I would learn to hold my own. Definitely!

"Well that was an excellent duel Sekai-san. Welcome to Duel Academy." The Chancellor exclaimed as he approached. "Thank you Kaichou!" I said using all of my strength not to cry. I'll definitely make Otou-san and Aunt Sakura proud…

Nobody's POV

A girl with short sunshine blond hair watched with an angry expression, before walking off to the halls of the school. Serenity's smile beamed from the duel field as she looked around at all the people, many different people catching her eye, for instance a certain dark blue haired male… And thus Serenity's life at Duel Academy began with that.

**Ru-Ru: So what did ya think? In my book it sucked! I could hardly do any details, it was so hard! But I won't give up! Also all the cards used in this chapter are REAL, I DON'T own them okay? Yeah it was also pretty short, only eight turns but I dueled him in my game with this same deck several times and picked the best duel out of all of them. Added some talking and thinking, a little detail here and there. And BAM! So this duel was a real experience duel for me XD**

**Serenity: Wow Ru-Ru chan you seem less stressed.**

**Ru-Ru: Yeah, cause the next duel isn't for a few chapters! Next chapter we introduce Destiny Timezone though. This should be fun~**

**Serenity: I'm so happy to actually be a student here! But you made Crowler so hard!**

**Jaden: The duel was still sweet!**

**Ru-Ru: When did he get here? Anyway what else was I supposed to do? Believe me this would be so gay if he was the easiest duelist on earth! I know that much! **

**Serenity:*Sad eyes* Fine! Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Ru-Ru: the fifth chapter will take a bit though, you see I have started some of it but I have school and everything. Its hard being in Honors classes you know. So anyway please review. I'd like to see some new people, and thank you for the support KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl, ThreesandFives and OROgoldenpair1, it means so much to me!**

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: Until next time~**


	5. Why Me?

**Hello back again with the fifth chapter. People reading this makes me so happy! Thank you so much everyone for your support~ **

**(Also so you all know, it's pretty obvious but I'll say it anyway, even in the Nobody's POV Serenity will be referred to as a girl. Why? Well the author can't get confused now can she? Also her real name will be used, it's just everyone else that will refer to her as a guy and use the name Ren Sekai.)(Except for in a paragraph like the first one where it's describing her outfit, it would have ''s around the words that mean a guy like so 'boy'. Okay)**

**Another thing about last chapter, I'm really sorry about that. I completely hated that. And I did say all of the cards listed were real, I will add some cards I've made later on. But for a first scene it was too difficult. Another thing that was an actual duel I had on my PS2 game against Crowler, and he WAS that easy, in fact the other duels were shorter. The deck actually can crush Crowler's deck from what I've seen, and two it's because of most of the cards she had and the shorter life points, I beat him in that many turns with 8000 LP, so I had a 16 turn duel (others were shorter) so he went lower than 4000 after 8 turns, so that's where I picked it from. **

**OCs: Still want/need them.**

**Warning: Because of Destiny there is mild language in this chapter!**

**~Hoping Everyone Was & Is In Character. If They're Not Then I'm Truly Sorry~**

**~With Wuv Ru-Ru chan~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or some of the cards. Also I DON'T own Raina Kimamoto and Carson Konna, KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl (RK) and ThreesandFives (CK) do! I only own my OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. **

**Ru-Ru: Alright it's time we start meeting people! I'm bringing in Destiny, some main characters and Two OCs, Raina Kimamoto-san and Carson Konna-kun, which KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl and ThreesandFives have full credit for them!**

**Serenity: *pacing around in circles***

**Ru-Ru: What's your problem?**

**Serenity: Oh just nervous that's all. I actually get a room in this chapter and meet an 'enemy' as you've said in the summary, named Destiny Timezone.**

**Ru-Ru: Oh don't worry her bites worse than her bark. *evil snicker***

**Serenity: *eyes widen* shouldn't that be the other way around?**

**Ru-Ru: No I meant it as I said it, her bite IS worse than her bark. So head her warnings or you will regret it!**

**Serenity: *faints***

**Jaden: Umm… is she ok?**

**Ru-Ru: You should know that with her you can never really tell, but don't worry she'll be conscious during the chapter, but now I have to try and wake her up for the ending skit. So Jaden if you would be my Temp. Assistant continue with the greetings. *goes to try and wake Serenity***

**Jaden: Ok then. Well then we all know the disclaimer thing, there's even been more added to it. Just read above because we're running out of room, already too many words. So please enjoy the fifth chapter!**

Chapter 5 – Why Me?

Nobody's POV

Mechanical hallway, after mechanical hallway, after mechanical hallway, etc. Duel Academy's basic format was mechanical hallways and rooms. As for noises, it was nothingness in the blue metal passages during class time, but once the clock struck four o'clock P.M. and the bell rings, it's filled with chattering teens and teachers discussing multiple topics, some staying in the classrooms to study, take extra classes, prepare for the next day's schedule, going to the school store or just hang around the campus with their friends. Yes Duel Academy was a mystery but today was different from most, because of the Physical Exam Ren Sekai had taken earlier that afternoon there was more rumors and chatter about 's second loss during an exam. Meanwhile the sunshine blond stood solely in a part of the corridor, waiting, and her Columbian blue eyes gleaming with an untrustful suspicion stirring within. An almost permanent frown on her face made her completely unwelcoming looks more unwelcoming. "When's _it_ coming?" she mumbled to herself as she nearly glared at a blue door next to her. Soon it opened to show a 'boy' in the Slifer Red male's uniform, a red baseball cap on 'his' head covering the locks of jet black hair that formed a small ponytail on the back of 'his' head. Brown-Hazel eyes beaming happily as 'he stepped out and noticed the blond haired female.

Serenity's POV

I exited the classroom to see a girl with medium length sunshine blond hair, with a light tint of strawberry blonde mixed in, that reached the bottoms of her shoulder blades, lightly curling upwards, a white ribbon was on the back of her head holding what seemed like long bangs that might border her face if let loose. A clip with five crystals on it held a part of her bangs to the side, the rest of her bangs were slightly covering the tops of her piercing crystal-style Columbian blue eyes. She had pale skin and a stern unwelcoming look on her face, well more of a glare. She wasn't too tall, just about Jaden's height, was really skinny and far from flat-chested; she had on a female Academy outfit, one from Obelisk Blue but in yellow. I guessed that she'd be in Ra Yellow then, if I didn't assume that I would probably be able to admit that I was an idiot. "Umm… hi?" I started nervously. She continued to glare like I hadn't spoken. "Who the hell do you think you're fooling?" she snarled, disgust proudly showing in her voice. My eyes widened and I stepped back stunned and hurt. "W-what?" I stuttered nervously. "You're a liar! Your name isn't Ren Sekai is it? You're actually a girl!" she hissed. 'How do I get found out on my first day?' I thought angrily. "What do you mean? I'm a boy and of course my name's Ren Sekai. Why do you think I'm lying?" I nearly shouted.

"Think isn't the word! I KNOW you're lying, and I'm going to find out one way or another." She continued as she seemed to calm down a notch. "What do you mean by that?" I questioned skeptically. "Even if I was hiding something like that what would you do? Would you tell Kaichou or-" "Simple minded fool. I don't give a damn about recognition from them for turning in a fraud. I want to know for myself and myself only." She growled. "So it would just be self-satisfaction? Just so you'd know your right? What's the point in that?" I countered. "Simple. The saying is 'When life gives you lemons you make lemonade.' But my saying is. 'You have to get the lemons from the tree to make the lemonade, and also get all the stuff to make it good.' Get it yet? If I want to know something I won't stop until I do, learn it fast." She finished as she stalked off. "What was all that yelling about?" a male's voice came from the door as it opened to reveal two confused Slifer's and a Ra Yellow Male with gray hair and eyes. "Oh Yuki-san, Truesdale-san… and I don't know you." I said as I pointed to the Ra Yellow. "I'm Bastion Misawa." He replied in a sort of sophisticated voice. "Ok and you already know me." I answered noting his 'Don't-Bother-Introducing-Yourself' expression. "Anyway what was that yelling about!" Jaden asked again. "Oh that was… well I don't know who that was actually. But she was just saying something silly that's all." I replied.

"Was she wearing a yellow uniform?" Misawa-san questioned. "Yes she was." I nodded. "Then that must have been Destiny Timezone. So far she's the only female in Ra Yellow." He closed his eyes and nodded as he spoke, almost as if he was going over a list. "It seems pretty amazing…" "What seems pretty amazing?" Truesdale-san asked out of pure confusion. "Well that was the most she's said to anyone all year." Misawa-san said as he opened his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "There have been a lot of rumors going around all of the dorms about her and her deck I hear." He continued. "Yeah I've heard some. One of them was that her deck is filled with rare cards." Truesdale-san said as he tapped his chin, seeming to remember. "Why would there be rumors about her deck?" I asked looking at the three. "No one's seen her duel; she somehow got a private exam so she wouldn't have to duel in front of everyone. Another rumor going along with the rare cards one is that it isn't a toy either, it's supposed to be extremely powerful to the point that she can beat you in four turns or less." Misawa-san answered. "Really? That's so sweet! I want to take her on!" Jaden came out of the blue. "I doubt you'll get the chance, because from day one plenty have asked her, all she does is say 'You're not worth my time.' and walk off like they hadn't asked." He finished. "Were you one of them Misawa-san?" I questioned. He looked at me, sighed and slightly nodded. 'Wow, poor guy. Guess he didn't see that one coming huh?' I thought. "How can she call herself a duelist if she doesn't accept every duel!" Jaden exclaimed suddenly annoyed.

Well this was getting interesting, Timezone-san's story kept getting longer and more confusing. Who was she really? Was she hiding behind a mask? Or was she showing her true colors already? I have so many questions for her but I know I would never get any answers out of her, unless I made some kind of deal… like to tell her that she was right and I was a girl. "Well judging by what she says she doesn't exactly refuse. I bet she's just looking for a really good person to duel." A female said from behind. I turned two see a girls in Obelisk Blue female's uniforms, except one had shorts instead of the normal dark blue skirt. One had dirty blonde hair that reached her waist curling softly at the ends and glimmering hazel-brown eyes, a small smile on her lightly tanned face was clear to see. She had a basic fifteen year old girl's body frame, with a good standing posture. The other had light blonde hair reaching her waist as well, with brilliant dark brown eyes, her uniform was different from normal though, she had knee high boots and a side belt that seemed to hold her deck in the pouch, other than the shorts. Her skin was also rather light, a confident smile proud like a banner on her lips, like the first girl she had the basic fifteen year old girl but with more of a relaxed stance. "Hi!" she beamed something I wasn't expecting. And me being extremely jumpy today I almost had a heart attack. "H-hi."I chocked nervously. 'I wonder who's the first person to dub me as weird will be.' I thought as a sudden burst of loneliness hit me. 'I don't want to be alone again…' "You ok?" the girl's voice said, concern suddenly inside it. Sudden eyes all being in my direction wasn't going to help my nervous issues. "Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I answered way to fast to even be considered believable.

Mental Note Number 3: Never answer anyone too quickly.

She raised an eyebrow with an expression of 'You're a bad liar.' Then turned back to the others. Soon all of their eyes left me and they continued their previous conversation. "Maybe she's observing everyone and their dueling styles. We'll never completely know." The girl with shorts said. Misawa-san nodded and I looked around confused, maybe they knew them but I think they forgot that I wasn't aware of who anyone actually was. "Oh before I forget." Jaden started. 'And you didn't already?' I thought. "Alexis, Raina, this is Ren Sekai as you probably already know. Ren…" 'I never said you could call me by my first name!' I mentally complained. He did the same thing to me when I first met him as a girl, in fact beck then he didn't even remember what my last name was. "This is Alexis Rhodes and Raina Kimamoto." I turned to then girls and lightly bowed. "Hello I'm Ren Sekai. It's a pleasure to meet you two." I said hiding my nervousness. "Hello, my name's Raina Kimamoto. Nice to meet you too." The girl with shorts, Kimamoto-san, said gleefully. "And I'm Alexis Rhodes, hope we'll be friends." The girl with the dirty blond hair, Rhodes-san, said. "Well now that that's cleared up, what did you mean by observing? " Jaden continued as he slightly pulled me more towards the group since I was a little ways to the back. Kimamoto-san slapped her forehead "By observe I mean that she might be the type to watch her opponent duel before she duels them." She explained. "So she might be waiting a while until she sees a few duels from each person who's asked her, then go and ask to duel them."

Knowing Jaden it was either he actually understood or he was pretending that he did because he didn't see too much point in doing something like that, he would just want to duel the person. "But how would that work if some people duel differently depending on their opponent?" I asked. "That's what she would find out, she may be a strategist." Misawa-san answered. "Oh. I think I get it." I said. "So she won't accept anyone's duel request until she's seen you duel a few times? That seems to be pretty cunning." Truesdale-san said in awe. "She seems pretty smart too." Rhodes-san said. "Yeah her grade rivaled Misawa's in the written exam." Kimamoto-san nodded. I was partly confused, what was his grade? What was her grade? I knew Jaden's was just enough to pass, 60%. Literally borderline. "Well hers wasn't the only one to rival Misawa's 98%, so was Sekai-san's here. He matched it." Kimamoto-san said as she leaned forward and patted my head. "Are you sure he's going to stay a Slifer with a grade like that?" Truesdale-san said. "And Timezone-san's was exactly 98% too, is she going to stay in Ra?" "Sekai-san has to stay in Slifer because he's a transfer but it's more than likely that he'd be transferred to a higher dorm. And as for Timezone-san she's just in Ra because she believes in working her way up." Rhodes-san clarified. I glanced at my watch; we had been talking for almost an hour now since it was going on five. I didn't care since I never talked like this with a lot of people before.

"Hey Sy what time is it?" Jaden asked as we were walking out of the main building. "6:50." Truesdale-san replied as he looked down at his PDA, which I found out that the Academy gave each student one. "What? It's almost dinner time!" Jaden exclaimed as he seemed to get ready to run. "Come on Sy, Ren! Its first come first serve, we gotta hurry!" He broke into a run, making me and Truesdale-san race after him. Which I must admit after knowing him and his random running I have gotten pretty fast when it came to catching up to him, but apparently Truesdale-san wasn't the best with running. He nearly tripped several times until I decided to grab his wrist to make him run faster and stay on his two feet. The dirt road wasn't the best, it had a few bumps that could easily be tripped over but a rather small yellow two-floor building with a reddish roof came into view. "Jaden wait up!" Truesdale-san shouted from beside me. By the time he shouted Jaden was already at a sliding door, impatiently waiting as we made our way over. "Well I see you've finally arrived Sekai." An older male said from the door as it slid open, a light brown fat cat with dark brown strips and closed eyes sitting next to him. "Oh Hey Professor Banner." Jaden said as he tried to slip behind him and into the room, which I was guessing if he was that despaired to get into it; it was probably the cafeteria for Slifer Red. "Hello." I shyly said as I put my hands in my pockets after releasing Truesdale-san. "I am Professor Lyman Banner. Remember I was teaching Alchemy today, I am also the Slifer Red Headmaster. And this is Pharaoh." He said as he motioned to the cat.

Oh now I remember the guy that had his eyes closed, how did he make it here if his eyes are still closed? "Oh yeah, I remember." I said. Jaden gave up trying to squeeze behind him and leaned against the wall stubbornly. "Let's have dinner and then I'll assign you your room." He said as he let us pass. Jaden sat at a table close to the back, Truesdale-san across from him and a chubbier guy with a white and red, instead of red and white, blazer next to Truesdale-san. His hair was black and there were two spiky tuffs of hair on top of his head, his eyes were small and black, a large and reddish nose placed in the center of his face. "Ren this is Chumley." Jaden said as he pointed to the chubbier male. "Oh, Hi I'm Ren Sekai." I said only half-paying attention. "I'm Chumley Huffington." He answered. Sensei was finishing placing trays of food at each seat, some Slifers still filing in. He motioned for me to come to the front of the cafeteria, so I made my way through the crowd of Red and to the front. It didn't help being so small, no one could see me in a crowd. Finally at the front and everyone seated Sensei began talking. "As most of you know we have a transfer student today. Please say hello to Ren Sekai." Some people nodded, other mumbled, and a few waved. "Hello everyone! I'm Ren Sekai. Happy to make your acquaintances!" I exclaimed happily. "Like I said your room will be decided after dinner, so enjoy your meal." Sensei said as he motioned for me to go and sit.

I nodded and looked around, forgetting where Jaden was sitting until I saw his two-toned hair in the back, and Truesdale-san's unavoidable mop of aquamarine across from it. I started walking towards the back, with each step getting more and more nervous. "Hi." A dark skinned male said from my side. I looked at him and smiled. "Hi." Then continued walking, hearing a pair of feet following me. Finally at Jaden's table I sat beside him, and the dark skinned male from before pulled a stool to the end of the table and sat down with his food, that smile still on his face. "Oh Konna-kun." Truesdale-san acknowledging him. "Sekai-san this is Carson Konna-kun. He sits behind you in class, you know." Truesdale-san explained. I nodded. "Nice to meet you Sekai-san." Konna-san said as he nodded. "Nice to meet you too.' I answered. Konna-san was wearing a hat like me, but his was black, his eyes were a pretty dark brown and fit his skin tone very nicely, like Jaden his blazer was open and he had a black shirt on. I could see a little bit of his black-brown hair from underneath his hat, a foreign-style accent in his Japanese. "Where'd you get your accent?" I asked, feeling ridiculously stupid, of course it would be from where he spent most of his life. "America. I'm America." He replied. "So you can speak in English?" I asked amazed. "Yes." He nodded. That was a pretty obvious question but I felt like I needed to ask it. I noticed a duel spirit appear behind Jaden for a moment, I became preoccupied by staring at it, it was a fluffy brown puff ball with white angel wings, and it had big violet eyes and green claw like feet, a Winged Kuriboh. I pretended not to notice so I didn't look to stupid for one day and returned to the group I seemed to fit into.

"I'm stuffed." Jaden exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach. "I think I'll call it a night." Konna-san said as he stood and left the cafeteria. I watched him leave; a sudden spirit that I couldn't exactly make out suddenly appeared behind him as he left. 'At least I know I'm not the only one with a duel spirit.' I thought a little relieved. Soon more Slifers filed out of the cafeteria, some waving at me, others just looking. Once the cafeteria was empty, except my table and Sensei, Sensei came over with Pharaoh-chan in his arms. "All of the other rooms are full so one room will have four people instead of three. Since you four get along so well you'll all bunk together." Then he left without another word. Normally I would have smiled knowing that I would be with friends, but not now. I was bunking with three guys while I was cross dressing as a guy! Worst of all this was Jaden that we were talking about, he might notice something! How am I going to get by acting normal if this is happening? "Ok let's show him our room then." Jaden exclaimed as he stood and started to leave. Well at least it was Jaden, if it was someone else then if they found out they would probably tell, Jaden would try to help me hide myself. Truesdale-san and Huffington-sempai, since I learn that he was older than us and stayed back, which also explained his height, stood and followed, I followed slowly behind them. When we got up the stairs to the second door we noticed the random bed in between the triple bunk bed and desk, o apparently Sensei had planned this for a while. It was a small, slightly dirty room, but it felt homey, it reminded me of how my home was small. Apparently Truesdale-san mistook my expression of happiness to be 'What's wrong with this place.' "Well you see Sekai-san…" he started. "I like it." I said.

"What?" Huffington-san said, making Jaden turn around. "I said I like it. It reminds me of a place I used to live in. I'm happy about his, the food tastes good too." I answered with a chuckle towards the end. "Its official the only ones in the Slifer Red dorm that are happy about being Slifers are Jaden and you." Huffington-san said. "You guys are really weird." I pouted. "I'm happy to be weird; it's too hard to be normal." I said. "You act a lot like my friend back at home. Her name's Serenity Valara, but I call her Bunny. She's weird like us." Jaden commented. I take being weird as a compliment but I didn't like being talked about, even if I was supposed to be a different person. "See weird is better." I finished. "Oh and you can just call me Ren okay?" I looked at Truesdale-san and Huffington-san, err, Syrus and Chumley, they nodded. 'Lucky me, I don't get homework until tomorrow.' I thought as I sat on the purple covered bed."Well I'm going to take a shower." Jaden said as he started to leave, Syrus and Chumley following. "You coming Ren?" Jaden turned and ask. "No thanks. I'll take a shower later; I wanna catch up on somethings from the past few days." I answered. He shrugged and they left. Once they were gone I sighed and fell back onto the bed. 'And if I went my cover would be blown for sure.' I thought. 'Well I'll use this time to change into bed clothes.' I got up and pulled down the shade that covered the small window then put the curtain over the door's window. Taking out the Academy bed clothes I examined them, white and blue sweat pants and a sweat shirt with the DA symbol on the chest. I shrugged and started to change into it, knowing it was bigger than I was so it would look a little weird.

Hat in my bag along with my other things I let my 'hair' lose as it hung on my shoulders lightly. I started reading Jaden's last message before he returned with the others:

_From: Jaden Yuki _

_To: Serenity Valara_

_Hey Bunny! Sorry I wasn't on for a while, I couldn't find the charger for my computer so I couldn't get online. It was, and I know Princeton couldn't have because it was going to be my turn and he didn't have any face down spells of traps! He was really good, and yeah I kinda guessed there wouldn't be any sympathy from you. Can't wait to talk._

_Jaden_

I listened for a moment to make sure that no one was coming, once I knew I was safe I started typing my reply:

_From: Serenity Valara_

_To: Jaden Yuki_

_Hey Jay. Its okay, I've been pretty busy myself actually so I won't be able to reply to you as often. Doesn't mean that he couldn't have activated a quick-play like Mystical Space Typhoon! Or something along those line, and if his turn wasn't finished how do you know that he wouldn't have put something down? Really? I'd love to duel someone that's good! Or course there wouldn't be any. Well see you._

_Bunny_

I opened an e-mail from my Aunt and read it, with as much anxiety as the other e-mail:

_From: Sakura Valara_

_To: Serenity Valara_

_So how was your first day? Since you're not here then you must have won. Well I have to work again; you know how it is so give me the details when you can._

_Aunt Sakura_

I shrugged at the short e-mail, like any e-mail she had given me. I knew how it was, not enough time, not enough money, just enough food to get by so we had gardens to grow whatever vegetables we needed, if we didn't live in the city we'd probably invest in a cow to get milk since I was always drinking it. There was hardly enough of anything, ever since Otou-san went into the hospital there was never enough, he had a good paying job at Industrial Illusions, sure he was gone a lot but we were able to make it by with money to spare. Before then when Okaa-san and Otou-san were still together we had a good living, Aunt Sakura didn't have to work more than one job, but she was also finishing school so it was part time. Last I knew she had a full time and two part times, along with my part time, but it still wasn't enough, since she's the only one there she has a lot of time to make up for debt because she doesn't need as much food. I stopped reminiscing and typed my reply:

_From: Serenity Valara_

_To: Aunt Sakura_

_It was odd… No seriously! I had to duel the best teacher at the school for the physical exam, then there was a girl named Destiny Timezone, I think, who accused me of being a girl! She knows but from what she said she only wants to know for self-satisfaction! Then I find out that I'm bunking with Jaden and two of his friends in the Slifer Red dorm! Other than that I'm actually pretty good, a little homesick but I'll be fine. Well, I'll talk to you later then._

_Serri-chan_

Quickly turning off my laptop I stashed it in one of my bags and closed it, only taking out a towel and placing it on the bed. 'Well about catching up.' I thought as I turned to the books on the floor next to my foot. 'They'll be back any moment, so I should at least act like I've been reading the whole time.' I grabbed the first book and looked at it then put it back down, only three book's titles caught my eye: Duel History, Alchemy and How to Make Curry. 'Why's there a curry book in my text books?' I thought less confused than hungry for my favorite food: Spicy Curry Rice. I hadn't been able to have it too often; maybe in the class we would be able to make it. I cracked open the Duel History book and started reading. Soon after the door opened and the three boys returned. "Hey I had a question." I said as I looked up to greet them. "I have one too." Jaden said as he seemed to examine me. "But you go first." I got a little nervous but continued. "Why is there a curry book among the text books?" "Oh Professor Sartyer loves curry. So that's what he teaches." Syrus replied as Chumley and him made their way over my bed and up the small ladder to their bunks. Jaden still stood in the doorway, his eyes finally making eye contact with mine. "That's kinda weird but ok…" I commented. "Why…" Jaden started as he seemed to examine me again. My breath caught in my chest, making me feel a little nauseous and light headed. 'Does he know?' I thought nervously. His questioning gaze made its way back to my eyes and he continued. "…did you change into your pajamas? You didn't shower yet you know."

The restart of my heart, breath and conscious all came at me and slapped my face. 'Thank Kami-sama for making him so dense.' I thought thankfully. "Oh I just didn't want to stay in my uniform the whole time that's all." I replied as I stood with my towel. "Well I'm off for my shower." He shrugged and I walked out, glancing back long enough for him to crawl into the first bunk of the triple bunk bed. Which just happened to be right next to my bed, well that was just perfect?

'I love showers after a long hard day.' I thought as I quickly brushed my real hair, tied it up and braided it into the wig again. The wig got a little wet so it did look like my real hair, I softly combed it, it was hard but I managed. Stretching I left the room with my towel on my head and went to the door. Once I got to the stairs I noticed the grassy cliff behind the door and made my way over. 'I can see the harbor from here.' I thought as I looked at the beautiful moonlit sea. 'Who are they?' I thought as I noticed two people standing there. I couldn't truly see what they looked like but it was obvious that one was taller than the other, one of them turned and there was something draping behind the person that reached their waist. It could be a girl, because so far the only guys I saw with long hair were teachers, and that didn't seem like a teacher. I shrugged and stood. 'It's none of my business anyway.' I thought as I went to the stairs of the dorm. Finally up the stairs and to the door I noticed the light off, except a small light, from the window. I entered and noticed Jaden sitting in a chair with his laptop of the desk, he was typing an e-mail. Probably to me, I just walked over to my bed, put the towel on my bag, crawled to the pillows and slipped under the covers. Lightly falling asleep, I heard Jaden mumble something.

Jaden's POV

Again and again I read Bunny's e-mail; I wondered what she could possibly be busy with until I remembered that she was always different from me. She had a part time job to go to after school, and school over in Domino should be back in session, she was always busy this time of year, she worked more during vacations and had always worked hard during the school year. I sighed and looked over at Ren who had fallen asleep already. He reminded me in some way of Bunny, I wonder if he was born in Tokyo like she was, or maybe they were distant relatives already? I didn't know, their faces, eye color, skin tone, hair color, height, and so much more about both of them seemed so similar. But I didn't remember Bunny ever mentioning Sekai being a last name for anyone in her family, there was Valara obviously, Kamishiro from her grandmother, and she didn't know her mother's maiden name, except that it might have began with an "M" or something like that. I shook my head and turned off my laptop, put it away and crawled into my bunk to get some sleep and maybe know the answer sometime soon.

Nobody's POV

Destiny sat in her room in the Ra Yellow Dorm, a frown present on her face. She glanced over at a picture of a blond hair woman, 4 boys and 4 girls. A part at the top of the picture was ripped off, a candle sat next to the picture along with her barrette and ribbon. Her blond hair was loose for a change, the only difference being that she had long side bangs, her front bangs were fully covering her forehead and she had a hair sticking up from her bangs. "I hate that man." She suddenly mumbled as she drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

As they all drifted away to their dreams, a pink haired girl appeared in Serenity's room and sat at the end of Serenity's bed. Watching Serenity sleep for a moment, smiling and standing. She almost tripped over Serenity's mountain of books but caught herself. Her Azure eyes filled with fright from almost waking everyone. 'That was close.' She thought as she looked through Serenity's bag finding her real deck and the card happy lover. 'I wish I could be with her more often, but I know how much this means to her.' She thought sadly putting the card back and closed the bag. 'Well here I go." Her body soon turned into shards of light, flowing into the bag and back into the card Happy Lover. Unknowingly she was revealed to another spirit, Winged Kuriboh who was watching from the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Looking at the bag with his violet eyes he floated over for a better look.** (A/N: Yes I put Kuriboh as a boy, even though there really isn't a gender. At least I don't think so.)** "Kuri~" he said to the bag, no response. Soon he floated over to Jaden again, waiting for the girl to return. Serenity heard the noise and looked around half-asleep for a moment before laying back down and falling asleep. After that the room was still again, except for the usual stirs of sleeping people. The Island was mainly quiet too, everyone falling asleep to be refreshed for the following day. Serenity's official first day of school.

**Ru-Ru: *still trying to wake Serenity* this girl's hopeless!**

**Destiny: You just realized this?**

**Ru-Ru: Nope I've known this. Well since everyone really only gets two skits to be in, Destiny's up. And for the moment my new Temp. Assistant. **

**Destiny: Just leave **_**it **_**there, **_**it **_**wasn't very much help in any of your other skits.**

**Ru-Ru: Good point, maybe I'll replace her with you, or Jaden, or just someone who won't fail me!**

**Serenity: *jumps up* HEY! You can't replace me like that!**

**Ru-Ru and Destiny: Yes I/she can. You don't have much say in that matter I/she created you after all.**

**Ru-Ru: I have the almighty power of being an author! *creates a zipper for Serenity's mouth***

**Serenity:*can't talk**panicking***

**Ru-Ru: See just like that! Anyway thanks again for reading, I guess you MIGHT see Serenity here next chapter, depends on if everyone WANTS her here. She's pretty easy to replace… (Sort of… I guess… Ok not really… SHUT UP VOICES IN MY HEAD!)**

**Ru-Ru and Destiny: Well see you next time!**

**Serenity:*K.O.'s herself***

**Destiny: … Smart one…**


	6. Friends and Foes

**Hello back again with the sixth chapter. People reading this makes me so happy! It's pretty popular. Thank you so much everyone for your support~ **

**(Also so you all know, it's pretty obvious but I'll say it anyway, even in the Nobody's POV Serenity will be referred to as a girl. Why? Well the author can't get confused now can she? Also her real name will be used, it's just everyone else that will refer to her as a guy and use the name Ren Sekai)**

**Also I really enjoyed last chapter, and in this chapter Zane's finally introduced! Who was the girl that was in the room in the last chapter? I know but obviously none of you do (and if you do well then you still don't know her name XD)**

**OCs: Still want/need them.**

**~Hoping Everyone Was & Is In Character. If Their Not Then I'm Truly Sorry~**

**~With Wuv Ru-Ru chan~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or some of the cards. Also I DON'T own Raina Kimamoto and Carson Konna, KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl (RK) and ThreesandFives (CK) do! I only own my OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. **

**Ru-Ru: Alright now we're actually getting somewhere with this story!**

**Serenity: *a little nervous* yeah… why did you make it where…?**

**Ru-Ru: Hmm… oh where you share a room with them? Cause I'm the author and I can do that.**

**Serenity: T-T that's so cold…**

**Ru-Ru: *sticks tongue out* So?**

**Destiny: Are we starting yet?**

**Ru-Ru: Yes we are. So Serenity if you will the disclaimer.**

**Destiny: If you all don't understand the disclaimer by now someone might as well come and shoot you! Honestly it's called look up on the page! (Ru-Ru: That sounds like something my character Hikari-chan would say… another Fanfic)**

**Ru-Ru: Umm… I think I said Serenity…**

**Serenity: You did!**

**Ru-Ru: Umm… ok so… wow… Well please enjoy the sixth chapter…**

Chapter 6 – Friends and Foes

Nobody's POV

Mornings at the Academy were rather pleasant, if you didn't have roommates that preferred sleeping over waking up for another day of tiresome classes like poor Syrus Truesdale did. Yes Jaden Yuki was one of the people he had to awaken that bright morning, but having another heavy sleeper to add to the list, he might have came to school black and blue. Serenity was a heavy sleeper, nonetheless a sleep talker and walker, her Aunt always being paranoid of her sleepwalking into something. If someone asked her questions while she slept she would always answer truthfully, and then not remember any of it by the time she woke up later, so if someone such as Destiny Timezone were to find out about this little glitch then her cover would be blown.

Syrus's POV

Morning again, and with it being morning meant one thing: waking a sleeping Jaden up and attempt to make it to school unharmed. Carefully getting off the ladder I looked over at Ren who was still peacefully sleeping, the alarm clock blasting near his head. 'How can he sleep with that blasting in his ear?' I thought as I went to the side of Jaden's bunk. "How much longer are you going to leave that alarm on Sy?" Chumley asked from his bunk. "Not to much longer, I'm waiting to see if Ren wakes up or not." I replied. Chumley shook his head. "What if he sleeps like Jaden does? Then you'd have worse mornings than before." "I'm just hoping that that doesn't happen." I sadly answered as I started shaking Jaden. "Jay wake up! It's morning, time to get up!" No response. "Jaden come on wake up!" I said a little louder. Still no response. "Come on Jaden wake u-" I started before being cut off by his fist. This made me fly backwards onto Ren's bed. "Stretched again Sy?" Chumley commented. 'Yeah…" I muttered then looked up and noticed that he was still sleeping. I sighed; this was going to be some year after all, waking up two people who obviously enjoy their dreams.

Chumley's POV

I watched Syrus get back up and attempt to wake Jaden again, after a near gut shot he decided to try Ren, who seemed to be able to sleep through the alarm clock beeping. In all of his aimless attempts he ended up getting punched twice and kicked in the gut twice by Ren, who apparently wasn't going to wake up so easily. This was so not lishus. **(A/N: Trying to be in character XD) **I continued watching though, I didn't want to feel how hard Jaden or Ren's punches or kicks were.

Serenity's POV

"Ahh were gonna be late!" I cried as we raced down the dirt path that led to the school's main building. "I can't be late on my official first day!" "Well then maybe you two should learn how to wake up in the morning!" Syrus complained as he ran behind me and Jaden who were nearly in step with each other. "Wait up!" "That isn't my fault! I was tired!" I complained. "Will you two stop it already!" Jaden finally spoke up. Apparently Chumley left Syrus to wake us up because he knew that we would be late, pretty smart but I would have at least tried to help. "Hey Ren did you know that you kick and punch in your sleep! If you did you could have said something you know!" Syrus continued. "No I didn't know, so I couldn't have given a warning. I mean really I can't watch myself when I'm SLEEPING!" I retorted. The rest of the run was silence except his occasional 'Wait up!' which after awhile became pointless because neither me nor Jaden stopped. I remember being warned by them this morning that 's class was first and if we were late then we would have detention. I didn't want to waste my spare time with him! Plus I planned to walk down to the beach after school today and watch the water so I could think. The large building came closer and closer as we raced through the doors and through the halls, but because of Jaden's bad sense of direction we got lost every so often, but made it there as the bell rang.

"Take your seats children!" Crowler instructed from the front as all the students filed to their sections. I followed Jaden down to the front row, Syrus behind me and tried hard to ignore the stares from the other people that we passed. "Hi." A familiar female said. I looked to the side to see Kimamoto-san and Rhodes-san wave as we passed, I waved back and continued walking. Along the way saying 'good morning' to Misawa-san as well and noticing Timezone-san's death glare that made me walk faster and more uncomfortably. Finally in our seats I glanced back and said. "Good Morning Konna-san." "Good morning." He replied with a smile. I turned back to look at Crowler, maybe we wouldn't have any conflicts today, even though I had so much doubt to about that.

"Alright so last question before we have to end class. Here's an amateur question for the Slifer Slackers. What is the highest and lowest levels a monster can be?" Crowler asked, his eyes darting between the class and clock. Many of the Slifers raised their hand, except Jaden who was sleeping, judging by the look in Crowler's eyes he wanted to pick on someone. His eyes looked around the Red group, darting to me then he shook his head and looked above me. "Carson Konna please answer the question." He continued. No fair I why didn't he want to pick me? Konna-san stood and spoke loud and clear. "The highest is Level 12, the lowest is Level 1." Then he sat and Crowler looked a bit disappointed that he got it right. "Well at least we know some Slifers know some of the basics." The bell rang and I stood to leave but turned and smiled at Konna-san. "Good job, Konna-san." He nodded at me and returned my smile before leaving to his next class. "Jaden wake up!" I heard Syrus say, I turned to look and remembered that Jaden was still asleep. I heard a 'Humph' from one of the other rows and looked around for the owner, obviously if it was from the sea of Reds, Yellows and Blues I wouldn't be finding out, but my eyes fell on an Obelisk with Spiky midnight black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a dress-style Obelisk uniform, like all of the others, with a black undershirt that had some sort of designer buttons or something on it with black pants. He had a smug look on his face, and then I noticed that he was staring at me, and then Kimamoto-san snuck up behind him and gave a little tug to one of his spikes, making him turn and release me from his gaze.

Apparently at some point I had held my breath because I nearly fell down from lack of oxygen, but caught myself on the desk, only to be frozen in another gaze. I glanced at Timezone-san out of the corner of my eye, her Columbian Blue eyes locked in a cold glare at me, freezing me even though I heard my name being called from my side. Her gaze was unbreakable if you were held prisoner, it was almost like she took hold of your soul for the time and made you forget everything, even the fact that you needed to breathe. Finally turning her head to the door at the top of the crowded stairs she walked out of her row, and everyone seemed to part as she walked through, giving comments like 'Freak' and 'Cold Hearted…' I wouldn't finish what they said. I was taught not to swear, but I was able to see what she went through since she got here, and it was mainly the Obelisk population shouting things like that at her, the Ra's and Slifer's seemed intimidated of lone wolf. But as I remembered her eyes, they were sort of red where they should have been white and sort of puffy under them, like she had been crying, the smallest hint of sorrow stored in them. I wondered if Timezone-san was lonely, I wondered so much about everyone, I felt like I needed to know but all I could do was watch and every so often get caught as the victim of her death stare. "Hello earth to Ren! Let's go before we're late!" the suddenly awake Jaden said as he pulled me through the smaller crowd.

Nobody's POV

Classes after that seemed to fly by, Serenity wasn't bothered at all until it came to gym where she was purposely late so she would change last, then because she was late she had to do laps which meant that she would be the last to go and change back into uniform. After getting nearly murdered by a tennis ball, the last class that ended the school day went by smoothly, no glaring and no strange encounters just Professor Banner, his cat and alchemy. By four in the afternoon when the bell rang she was tired but was ready to relax at the beach like she planned, how she would get there was her own mystery. She wasn't the best when it came to reading maps like the one Professor Banner had given her to navigate her way around the island. But she was alright since she basically only needed to follow the dirt trail and she would eventually be at the beach.

Serenity's POV

As I left the building and headed off onto the trail that connected almost all of the buildings on this island I was nearly run down by Timezone-san as she passed, and at the moment I was able to clearly see the teary eyes that she hid under her hair. I stood still and watched her leave in the direction of the Ra Yellow dorm, then turned around to ram straight into someone's chest. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I said as I took a few steps backwards and bowed. I looked up to see an older male with dark blue hair and matching eyes. His hair was a little passed his shoulders and separated into several different layers, he was in an Obelisk Blue uniform, but like Chumley's Slifer uniform, his was different, his was white and blue instead of the usual vice-versa, with blue pants and shoes. He was lean, tall and seemed to be pretty muscular from what I could see with light but pale-ish complexion, I was just barely to his underarms. He didn't respond to my apology just stared at me with a strict face then walked away in the direction that I was headed off too. I felt my face get hot but followed in that direction, not to be a stalker but because I was going to the beach! Even though it probably seemed pretty odd that I was walking in the same direction that he was, wait who was he anyway? He was probably my Sempai right? He seemed to fit that role, but he also seemed very cold…

Finally the golden sand, the aquamarine sea, the warm sun and the guy that I ran into who apparently was going to the beach today too. Well I surely seemed like a stalker now since I ran into him and now followed him to the same place, I sat at the other end of the beach near a rocky wall and watched the waves come and go. But I couldn't help but have my eyes wonder back to him, I was as curious as a cat at the moment, he just stood there watching the ocean that expressionless expression locked on his face, and he was too serious! So much for some private thinking time, well I guess I could leave but then I would still have questions and I wouldn't be left alone. Fidgety, I finally stood and headed for the exit of the beach, unaware of the current time, I decided that torturing myself by staring at him wasn't going to change anything. So just leaving would spare me the embarrassment of either being called gay or worse… being found out.

'Well I could get a jump start on my homework since I don't have anything to do…' I thought as I walked past both Obelisk dorms and stopped in front of the school's building. 'Or I could go and explore the school building.' I turned and headed towards the building a little too happily. The building's exterior, like its interior, was very mechanical it reminded me of Kaiba Corp. back in Domino. The front doors were glass outlined with metal; I slowly pushed them open then wondered around the halls with no particular destination. 'I wonder how many rooms this place has. I wouldn't have been able to make it through the day if I didn't have Syrus and Jaden guiding me, well mostly Syrus because Jaden always seemed to go the wrong way.' I thought mindlessly until I turned the corner and there stood -just guess I think she was stalking me or something- Timezone-san. I stopped and nearly gasped, for once her eyes seemed soft, and apparently she was just walking and minding her own business, or just acting like she was… with her it was hard to tell. "You going to the store?" she calmly asked. "Umm… the what?" I replied a little confused. She sighed annoyed and continued. "The School's Store. Even a transfer should know that." "Oh. I would but I don't know where it is." I answered. She turned and pointed in the direction she had just came from, and then I noticed a magazine in her hand. "It's that way, all you need to do is turn to your right." "Okay… what's that? I-I mean I know _what_ it is but I just wanted to-" I started before she finished. "Obviously it's a magazine, a duelist magazine."

She lifted it up near my face, basically saying that I was blind with how close she put it, it grazed the tip of my nose. It had a picture of the guy that I had ran into earlier on the cover; it said something about an article about him. "Who's that?" I questioned as I pointed to the picture. "Hmm?" she started as she looked at the magazine. "This school's top duelist I believe. Umm… Zane Truesdale I think it was. He's an Obelisk third year… why?" "Just curious. I hardly know anyone here." I answered. It suddenly donned upon me that we were talking like two normal teenagers… two normal female teenagers that is. This meant that she tricked me, and my realization was probably all over my face when she smirked. "Guess you have a thing for him, eh Ojou-san?" "EH? No way! I'm a guy!" I, yet again, answered a tad too hastily. "Sure, whatever you say Ojou-san. Well I guess you could be gay but I kinda doubt that. Well then, see you around Ojou-san." She chuckled as she walked away.

Mental Note Number 4: Almost all of Timezone-san's questions have hidden meanings.

Mental Note Number 5: Never answer Timezone-san's questions unless you know the ulterior motive.

'That was something I should have realized a while ago, but alas Timezone-san's pretty tricky.' I thought as I stalked away to the store.

Wow! Amazing! So many other words that went along those lines came to mind when I saw it, the store that was. It was so big, filled with magazines, card packs, sandwiches and so much more… I wanted to scream but:

A. My voice got caught in my throat

And B. I would have sounded way too girly!

All I could do was look around in amazement, I noticed stools and counters in one area and decided to sit down; all I had done the past while was stand. But on my way there someone's two tone hair caught my eye and made me turn around to be face to face with none other than, Jaden. "EEP!" I shrieked as I jumped back. "Umm… OK? Well I see you actually made it here on your own." He stated happily. "We were gonna bring you here after school but we couldn't find you, although Alexis said that she saw you leave the school. Where'd you go Ren?" "Huh…? Oh that's right. I did leave the building right when the bell rang because I wanted to go to the beach you see. So that's where I went, although I got a bit bored and decided to wonder around the school and stumbled upon this store. Heh heh." I rapidly replied. He nodded and grabbed a hold of my wrist. "Come on I want you to meet the owner of this store." He said as he dragged me off to the counter. "Hey Dorothy-san this is the new student I told you about, Ren Sekai. Say hi Ren." "…Uh… Good Afternoon, I'm Ren Sekai. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am." I sheepishly uttered. "Oh so formal, you certainly are a kind student. My name is Dorothy and it's a pleasure to meet you too good sir." She lightheartedly spoke, but even though it was more of a joke by calling me 'sir' I felt heavily bashful… but it could have more been the fact that I was more of a Miss…

"You don't have to be so formal with me ma'am. It's just that I was raised to respect my elders." I state as my face became slightly warm. "Yeah like your show yesterday with Crowler was respectful." Syrus chimed in from behind. "I'd say that was far from it." Chumley laughed. "Well I'm supposed to but I guess I just lost my temper is all. I want to show respect, at least to those who are kind." I protested. "Your parents brought you up good Ren-chan, almost like a mother would bring up her little girl." Dorothy-san said from being the counter. My head shot at her in a wide-eyed stare and she just laughed. "A lot of people have been saying that I'm pretty girly…" I remarked bitterly. "Oh I'm sorry then, but it isn't too far from wrong with such feminine features. Think of it as a compliment." She concluded. 'Not much of a compliment if you're actually a girl and your mind's already on haywire.' I thought sadly. "Ano… yeah I guess I could. It's just it always got on my nerves when they would say that I was a girl in a guy's uniform and things like that, you know. But I got some studying to do so if anyone needs me I'll be on one of those stools over there." I finished with my index finger pointing in that direction. "Ok then." Jaden said as he munched on the sandwich he just bought. I turned on my heels and headed back for the stools, finally at peace.

Well that was until a certain little friend of mine appeared and started her noises, I knew I was probably the only one that could hear and see her but when you're trying to work the constant 'bree~'-ing can be a little irritating. "Shh~!" I whispered huskily. She frowned but suddenly went into an extreme panic when I had one person on either side of me; I looked to my left and right to see Jaden with his excited look on and Konna-kun a little bewildered by something. "Umm… is something wrong?" I asked as Happy Lover disappeared. 'Oh nice timing to leave!' I thought grumpily. "Did I just see a…" they said in unison but then trailed off, an almost awestruck look captured both of their faces. "…I think I'll leave now. I can't seem to get anything done here; it's a bit too noisy. If you need me I'll be in the classroom since it should be pretty quite by now." I stated as I stood and headed out the store's doorway, which didn't even have a door in it. Almost swearing that I heard them both say '…I swear I just saw a fairy duel spirit right next to his head!' but decided to brush it off and continue on my way… hopefully with no more interruptions.

It was around five thirty now and I hadn't gotten a single chance for studying in the classroom because once I got there I got involved in a conversation with Rhodes-san and Kimamoto-san, who had both told me the basic same thing that Dorothy-san told me… I was way too formal for a teenager… so formal it was girly. So I asked if they would just call me Ren, and I say their first names in return… it worked out well, they called me Ren and I called them Alexis and Raina… which I wasn't completely comfortable with but I also had to stop acting so darn girly. After my conversation I decided to pack it up and just head for home, but when I got there it was around six and Jaden, Syrus and Chumley had decided that they were going to come home and do their homework… well actually only after Syrus complained about his worry for his grade, Chumley saying he didn't want to stay back again and Jaden saying that he had no clue what the work was about. This left me… the one that seemed to partially understand the work that was given… to lend a hand to them which we did our work in the cafeteria and other Slifers (who didn't get it either) ended up watching and most of the door was in there huddled around a table just to try and prove Crowler wrong that we weren't slackers. It was tiresome re-explaining all of this many times but Konna-kun soon came in, for reasons that I didn't know he was rather mysterious to me still… just like everyone else -except Jaden- here … well anyway he assisted me in the Slifer tutoring session.

After that was done with it was already dinner time and I overheard many of them saying that they were going to ask for help tomorrow too, others said that they would come to get some help with studying because they didn't want to stay Slifers for their full three years here. I could sort of understand where they were coming from, this wasn't the best dorm in fact it was only about one or two levels above poverty, it badly needed an exterminator, a paint job and more space. But in a way it was kind of home for me, I wasn't as homesick as I thought I would be, and it was because this small poor quality living space reminded me so much of my home back in Domino. This reminded me that I had to check my e-mails when these three went to the shower today, apparently I had stopped eating at some point because I was suddenly interrupted by a hand waving in my face and my male name being repeated over and over again. "Huh? What happened?" I suddenly said as I looked at the four boys that were around me. "Should I say daydreaming Sekai-kun?" Konna-kun joked. I felt my face get warm again and I attempted to let out a relaxed laugh, but it came out more nervous. "Something wrong?" Jaden asked. "No, not at all. Just a little tired is all. There wouldn't be anything else wrong with me. I mean really I'm perfectly fine, nothing's up. So what about you guys? Are any of you tired?" I nervously exclaimed.

"Even I know that's not fine." Syrus said, confusion lining his voice. "…Uhh…" was the only sound that escaped my lips before my voice became a prisoner of my swelling throat. "Does he look a little pale to you?" I heard Chumley exclaim followed by Jaden shouting my name. After that everything was pretty… fuzzy…

Jaden's POV

"Professor Banner, something's wrong with Ren!" I shouted as I knelt down to the floor beside my, now unconscious, friend. His face was extremely pale, except for his cheeks which were a bright red; it seemed to be swelling around his neck. "Jay, do you think he's allergic to something that was in the food?" Syrus said, he was already standing, along with Chumley, Carson and just about everyone else in the room. "Now now everyone calm down!" Sensei commanded as he made his way through the crowd to Ren's other side. "Someone call the nurse! Jaden what happened?" "I don't really know he was eating, then he stopped, then he got all nervous and then he hit the floor." I replied anxiously. "Like Syrus said he may be allergic to something I put in the food. The infirmary would have his medical records. He's not really breathing though…" he calmly said "What are you exactly trying to say Banner-sensei?" Carson said from his seat, his eyebrow was raised. "Well he needs air… and…" Sensei started but trailed off. "Come on and finish your sentences Sensei! His life is at stake!" a shout came from one side of the room. I was as confused as ever, some people seemed to know what Professor Banner meant, other seemed a little confused but I think out of everyone I was the most confused.

Nobody's POV

Serenity lay helpless on the floor as Slifers ran around and out of the room, others being smart enough to use their PDA's, and some standing near her to make sure she didn't die on them. What they didn't know was that she was allergic to something, something that you would hardly think of… sardines. This just so happened to be on the menu and was the last thing she had eaten, mindlessly at least. Like some allergic reactions hers closed off her breathing passages, due to lack of oxygen she passed out. But many Slifers started leaving because they knew what Banner meant by she needed air in her lungs… he meant CPR… and most of them had the thought of their lips touching another guy's when they were straight. It wasn't entirely wrong but they did have rights to have their own opinions about the subject. Soon the enormous population of Slifers was few as many fly to get Professor Fontaine... who served as their school's nurse as well as gym instructor.

"Lucky that you got there before anyone had to..." Banner started before he stopped. Professor Fontaine looked at him angrily. "It it was this type of case then you should have had something done immediately instead of waiting for me. The child could have died tonight Professor." "Yes I know… I know that fully…" he mumbled and then turned to leave the infirmary. "Well it's time for me to call it a night. At least from now on I'll know not to give him sardines." Then he left the room without another word. "I know he cares but still…" she mumbled as she turned back to her unconscious patient. "Poor dear… I hope you'll be better by tomorrow…" soon she went into her office to fill out some papers.

Back at the Slifer dorm Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were solemnly in their room, they all knew that she was fine but they still didn't feel too easy. Something like an allergy should have been either mentioned or she should have paid better attention, but whether their feelings were guilt or anger were unknown. But Serenity would be back by morning, all questions having to be reserved until that time wasn't a good thing for impatient people like Jaden.

Jaden's POV

Why would he keep an allergy from people? Did he forget in all of this excitement? Well I probably would have forgotten too, it probably just slipped his mind was all. No real problem at least he was alright. Although Bunny had that same allergy, I wonder if in some way they were related because they were so similar. They could be distant relatives and not even know it, it could happen to anyone right? Hmm… after his duel yesterday I really wanted to duel him. But after that Misawa was probably making some perfect strategy for Ren's deck, I wonder who else wanted to duel Ren. It was really exciting having a new student, everyone buzzing around… but about Timezone's deck… I wonder what it was, even if I can only get the monster type out of her or attribute I wanted to duel her. I just had to know… I would find out soon enough I guessed first thing was first… bed time…

Destiny's POV

A white ceiling… it was boring watching it whenever I was in here but it was all I had to stare at. When would another duel be held for him? I wanted to duel him but couldn't break my strategy of observation just for him. It was a tempting offer I must admit, that duel against Crowler was flooded with uniqueness, no real strategy was visible, just a random off the top of your head piece of crap that in the end worked. I've heard that a single card can turn the tides of a duel, I've even seen it happen but this was one of the few times I've ever seen someone without a basic strategy, almost as if the deck was unknown to him. But this works more in my favor, why would someone change their entire deck and not take the chance to learn about it before actually coming to this kind of school? Only if their real deck doesn't suit the character their trying to play as, so it had to be short notice, he's definitely a girl, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Just need to find some evidence to support my theory, he mentioned before if I'd tell anyone… I don't freaking care about if she's bending rules, breaking laws or any of that crap. I only care about knowing that I'm right and she lied, investigating won't be too hard, time to find some answers I guess.

Nobody's POV

Bright morning light filled the infirmary, the light fell upon a black hair figure in one of the beds. Her hat and wig on the nightstand along with her jacket and ace-bandage. A red hair teacher stands at the foot of the bed, a tray with food in her hands; the black hair girl stirs as she looks around the room. Slowly sitting up and saying in her normal voice. "Where am I?" "The infirmary Sekai-san." The teacher answers. "Oh okay." Serenity yawns as she stretches and looks to the side. Her eyes widened as she noted the ace-bandage that was once wrapped around her chest, she shot her head back at the teacher and stared in wonder. "Your chest was a bit swollen from your allergy so I took off the bandage to allow your chest. You have to be more careful when it comes to your allergies." The professor finished. "Yeah… um…" Serenity muttered. The professor sighs. "Yes I know. But why? Girls are allowed in the academy as you already know." Serenity looked at her, inhaled and started her explanation. "Well you see…" She continued explaining, right down to the fact that her father's mentally ill, her parents were divorced, she and her aunt were poor, and she made a deal with Seto Kaiba to get into the academy to be with her childhood friend Jaden Yuki. After her story the professor just stood there speechless, she coughed and said. "I see… well. You know this is a legal issue, forging your identity and all." "Onegai Fountain-sensei! You can't turn me in; well actually you can, but please! Oh please I need to be here! For once in my life I feel like I actually belong… I also have to show Aunt Sakura that I can do this, that I don't always need someone to be there and protect me. Please! I'm tired of being the protected little flower!" Serenity reasoned as she got out of bed.

Tears softly fell from her eyes as she got on her hands and knees and bowed with her head touching the floor. 'Please… somewhere in your heart… please accept this and don't turn me in.' she thought as she bowed. "Please Fountaine-sensei, I beg of you." She said. Professor Fountaine sighed and said. "Sekai-san, this is a legal issue. If I don't turn you in and keep your secret I could get in a lot of trouble…" "Sensei onegai!" Serenity said again. "But… if I turn you in I'd be crushing the dreams of a young girl… I don't have the heart to do such a thing to you… how about this." Professor Fountaine started. "Sensei?" Serenity said as she sat up and looked at her. "I keep your secret but: I don't know anything. If you end up getting found out don't come to me about it. I'm not a part of this at all, do you understand Sekai-san?" she finished. "Hai Sensei!" Serenity cheers happily. 'Thank goodness… I get to stay a little longer.' Serenity thought while she cheers.

**Ru-Ru: Well what cha think?**

**Serenity: Yeah Timezone-san's gone!**

**Zane: … Why am I here…? **

**Ru-Ru: *blush* because everyone gets a chance to be in an OP and ED skit. So you'll be here in the OP skit for chapter 7 too.**

**Serenity: Sempai's here?**

**Ru-Ru: Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Serenity: *smiles* Well don't forget to review since she refuses to update without at least one review.**

**Ru-Ru: Exactly. If you don't you have to duel him *points at Zane* **

**Serenity: Yeah… wait what?**

**Ru-Ru: Heh heh, I want to try a new force people to review tactic. Scare them into submission. They should be lucky my other OC, Tsubasa Hikari isn't here. In fact I could bring her in a skit!**

**Zane: …So you'll bring her from another dimension…?**

**Ru-Ru: Exactly!**

**Serenity: Okay?**

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: Well see you all soon!**


	7. My Rival & My Crisis

**Hello back again with the seventh chapter. People reading this makes me so happy! It's pretty popular. Thank you so much everyone for your support~ **

**(Also so you all know, it's pretty obvious but I'll say it anyway, even in the Nobody's POV Serenity will be referred to as a girl. Why? Well the author can't get confused now can she? Also her real name will be used, it's just everyone else that will refer to her as a guy and use the name Ren Sekai) Also for one the people reading this who requested that I use people's first names in all POVs I'll put their names in parenthesis so that you know who it is. **

**I loved some of the comments from the last chapter, I felt wanted. Keep notice to whatever romance comes because I try my best to get it to be comic since I never was interested myself in a full out gushy section . no offense. Also notice some of the darker tones in this chapter at some points; it's skipped about three weeks.**

**OCs: Still want/need them.**

**~Hoping Everyone Was & Is In Character. If Their Not Then I'm Truly Sorry~**

**~With Wuv Ru-Ru chan~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or some of the cards. Also I DON'T own Raina Kimamoto and Carson Konna, KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl (RK) and ThreesandFives (CK) do! I only own my OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. **

**Ru-Ru: Hey everyone it's good to be back!**

**Serenity: *smiles* It's been a while, three weeks.**

**Ru-Ru: Yep *laughs* Three long weeks in story time that is.**

**Serenity: Exactly, we actually updated so much faster this time. Give some special thanks to the person who's letting us use their internet.**

**Ru-Ru: *grabs cake* Anyway I've been having the strangest desire to eat sweets because of one of my new fav animes. Death Note! I wuv L!**

**Zane: … This has nothing to do with dueling.**

**Ru-Ru: I know, but most of this has nothing to do with dueling either. Anyway how 'bout a disclaimer Sempai?**

**Zane: Zeairu doesn't own anything but her own OCs, two other OCs that appears belongs to other people too. **

**Ru-Ru: That was… short… **

**Serenity: … Yes it was…**

**Ru-Ru: Umm… ok so… uh… Well please enjoy the seventh chapter… *goes to get more cake***

Chapter 7 – My Rival & My Crisis

Nobody's POV

"Hey Seto. It's been almost a month now hasn't it?" a rich coffee brown hair girl with amethyst eyes asked a tall, lean chocolate brown haired male with ice blue eyes known as Seto Kaiba. "Yes it has been nearly a month since she went there. Why?" he answered, gazing at his computer screen as he typed away. "Just wondering is all." She commented, taking a seat on the side of his desk. Kaiba sighed and stared at her from his seat. "Do you mind?" "Yes I mind." She answered. "Something's on your mind. So spit it out already." He gruffly said. "Do you really think… it was the right thing to do? Making her cross-dress and all. It's just wrong isn't it Seto?" she pondered endlessly. "You've become softer since you became a mother. But somethings just have to happen." Kaiba sighed as he stood from his desk. "Really, is it that or because of who she's related to?" the girl interrogated. Kaiba turned to look at her again, amethyst on ice, her eyes burned with determination and sympathy while his were stone, although softening because of her, his brother and another little girl you still couldn't penetrate his mind through them easily. "Seto you really need to loosen up, she's just a young girl. If you crush her now they'll be nothing left to repair. That's all I'm trying to say." The girl continued, jumping off the desk and walking in front of him. "You care about her." He questioned. "No not really." She muttered. He looked at her before grasping her wrists and pulling her close. "Really?" "… Well she reminds me of someone I know…" the girl said, pulling her wrists out of his hands and hugging his torso. "You mean her?" he asked again.

"Yes I mean her Seto." The girl nodded. Kaiba sighed heavily and gazed down at her, then to her stomach and placed his hand there with slight affection. 'My wife's a pain in the neck… that's for sure.' He thought as he kissed the top of her head.

…Somewhere Else Really Far Away…

**Destiny: 3900**

**Duelist: 500**

**(A/N: Duelist is so unimportant that he doesn't have a name!)**

"This isn't even fair, I can't even get a card on the field!" the duelist screamed at the blond. "You wanted to duel and see my deck, you came to find me. It's your own problem… plus the cards aren't illegal and I'm not using the anti rule. They're just rare cards." Destiny stated emotionless. "Now it's my turn. Time Angel: Chronos' Apprentice attack with Time Spin Burn!" A silver haired female monster in a white robe flew high in the sky and swings her large staff, a ball of bright light flashes and hits the defenseless duelist causing him to fall to his knees.

**Destiny: 3900**

**Duelist: 0**

"Game over, you lose." Destiny said before taking her deck out and placing it in her duel belt. "Come see me when you're feeling better if you want another shot." She walked away into the forest towards the Ra Yellow dorm leaving the Obelisk Blue in his place, another Obelisk steps behind the defeated student, a serious look on his face. 'So that's Timezone's deck.' He thought, glancing down at the student in front of him with his dark blue eyes. "Truesdale-san she was tough, I could just barely dent her life points. That deck of hers is chock full of rare cards, I've never even seen most of them before!" the duelist complains, slamming his fist on the dirt. "I have to beat her! I won't rest until I do." "Maybe you should first figure out why you lost in the first place before thinking of revenge." Zane stated as he turns and heads back to the Obelisk dorm. 'She's been watching him for a while now… and now she finally dueled him… interesting… another person to duel…' he thought, taking a last glance in the direction she left in not too long ago.

…Somewhere Else Millions of Miles Away…

**Jaden: 1500**

**Syrus: 0**

"I just knew you'd win again… come on let's go to bed." Syrus said. Serenity laughed and commented. "Why, it's still so early Sy!" "It's ten o'clock! That's not early Ren!" Syrus complains. "There's still time for another duel!" Serenity said a mischievous smile on her face. "Hey Ren why don't you duel Jaden? That'd be totally lishus, y'know." Chumley said from his bunk. "Yeah Ren, come let's duel." Jaden cheered. "Sure." Serenity said, standing. "Get your game on Ren!" Jaden said his catch phrase. "Right back at you Jay." Serenity said her smile still present on her lips. At that moment Jaden stops and stares at her before shaking his head, another comparison between Ren and Serenity. That trademark smile and determined eyes, it just gets you thinking of the possibilities that he's too dense to see. "Duel!" they both said right as the door flew open and there stood the Slifer Red headmaster, Professor Banner. "Children you can duel tomorrow it's late and there's school tomorrow morning. Lights out!" he said, rubbing one eyes. "Yes sir." The four said. "Gomen Sensei." Serenity apologized with a bow. "Yes, yes." Lyman nodded before shutting the door and returning to his own room. "I told you guys that we should've gone to bed." Syrus complained again. "Awww Sy you worry too much. What's the point of living with worries and regrets? That equals no fun." Serenity said with a wink. "Yeah but life isn't all fun and games either." Syrus mumbled.

"Anyway let's get some sleep there is school tomorrow… hey tomorrow's Saturday! That means Sunday there's no school! Yes! A break!" Serenity cheered. She'd been attending the academy for three weeks now, so the commotion of her victory against Crowler had become an almost distant memory to most. And because of Jaden's dueling habits she's often dueling someone, her e-mails back and forth with him and her aunt also continued. But even though she was smiling doesn't mean she wasn't hurting… she got some news from her aunt about her father's condition almost two days before…

Serenity's POV

I still remembered Aunt Sakura's message from two days ago…:

_From: Sakura Valara_

_To: Serenity Valara_

_I'm glad everything is going well for you Serri-chan, but there's something you need to know. The doctors from the rehab he's at sent me a letter yesterday evening and there's something you should know. They said his mind state is getting worse; the possibility of him remembering you or anyone else in the family is slim to none. And also I don't want to ruin your fun but just be aware of this, if there's anything you want me to tell him I'll tell him when I go over there. Good luck Serri-chan._

_Aunt Sakura_

It hurt thinking about so much, but for Otou-san I had to smile, for everyone I had to. But maybe being here wasn't where I should be…

"OW!" a girlish voice yelled as I shot up out of bed just in time to see Syrus flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. I widened my eyes and look in the direction he had flew from to see a sleeping Jaden, and then back at Syrus. "You okay Sy?" I asked the poor adolescent. He nodded and said. "Yeah…" I glanced back at Jaden then up at Chumley, who for some reason wasn't there, then over at the clock that said 7:30. "OH MY RA! SYRUS WHEN WERE YOU GONNA WAKE ME UP?" I shouted at the blue haired boy as I jumped up out of bed, got my clothes out of my bag and ran to the door. "Right after I woke up Jaden." He defended as he watched me scurry to get my shoes on. "Where are you going Ren?" "Well I have just enough time to take a shower or to eat. Either one I choose I need to get my shoes on." I said, finishing with my shoes. "But you're still in your PJs." Syrus pointed out. 'Well I can't change in here in front of you now can I?' I thought with a sigh. "I know that Sy, but I don't really care… hey get me some breakfast I'm gonna take a shower.'" I said, racing out in my PJs, clothes in arm.

Syrus's POV

"Well he sure is weird." I said after Ren had left before continuing to try and wake Jaden. "Come on Jay wake up." Smack! Another hit, but instead of hitting the wall I fell to the floor on the side of Ren's bed and my face hit something hard. I sat up and gazed down at the laptop that I had almost broke, if anything happened to the screen Ren would surely have a conniption fit about it and it would be my fault! So I'll turn it on to see if the screen's alright, pressing the button I waited for it to show signs of turning on, it showed the company name and slowly turned on. The screen wasn't damaged in the least, soon it started to go to the sign-in screen, but the name on the screen wasn't 'Ren Sekai', it was a girl's name. But before I could actually read it a male's voice screamed from behind me. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH MY COMPUTER SYRUS?" Ren shouted from the doorway. I spun around to see his enraged face, personal space seemed to be a big thing to him I guess. "I-I'm sorry Ren! I-I fell and I was checking if the screen was alright!" I stuttered as he stomped over to me and grabbed the computer from the floor, holding it closely to his chest. "Don't touch my things." He growled, I noticed water dripping from him and then looked at the clock. '7:45… short shower.' I thought as I stared at the defensive male. "What's going on here?" Jaden yawned, sitting up from bed and stretching. "Nothing Jaden, just get up. It's seven forty-five. Hurry or we'll be late." Ren said reopening the laptop and turning it off before going around me and placing it back in the duffle bag next to his bed.

"Sy, make sure the window is closed up tight." Ren said from the outside. "Okay." I replied as I secure the window, shut and lock the door behind me and follow, well race, after Jaden and Ren who already started running off towards the dirt road which led to the school building.

Serenity's POV

Mental Note Number 6: Don't leave personal belongings laying around

'That was so close this morning… did he read the name? I have to change that just in case, I have to be more careful I guess.' I thought, clutching my stomach during the last few minutes of our last block. 'My stomach hurts so much… I hate this time of month…' "Okay class that's it." Professor Banner said, ending the class early like he usually does. Jaden turned in his seat to look at me before saying. "You alright Ren?" "I'm fine… just tired." I said. "But you're holding your stomach." He continued. "It's nothing; I've done this for the longest." I lied; he just nodded and turned to Syrus who was on his other side. I cringed again at another cramp, and that's when it hit me… I want some chocolate… _now_! Just then the bell rang and everyone stood up and pushed to get to the door. When I finally stood I looked around the room until I spotted some familiar faces coming our way… Rhodes-san and Kimamoto-san (Alexis and Raina). "Hey guys what's up?" Rhodes-san said as they stood at the end of our row. "Nothing really." Jaden responded. "Are you guys doing anything after school?" Kimamoto-san said. "Hey Sekai-kun. Are you alright?" Konna-kun (Carson) asked from the row behind me. "Yeah I'm fine." I answered as I take a seat on the desk-table-thing in front of my seat-bench-thing. Rhodes-san and Kimamoto-san (Alexis and Raina) eyed me suspiciously, eventually Rhodes-san (Alexis) looked back at Jaden and continued their conversation but Kimamoto-san (Raina) didn't look away… that is until that same Obelisk that she always messed with came over to her. "Hello Chazz." She said sweetly. "Hey Raina…" he responded, glancing at me. "Why are you hanging out with these Slifer Red losers?" That's cold… really… that's just rude… "Because they're my friends." Kimamoto-san stated. "Even him? You don't even know him." He remarked rudely.

"Sekai-kun? Yes Chazz… oh speaking of which Sekai-kun you never met Chazz did you?" she asked me. I shook my head and she motions to him. "Sekai-kun this is Chazz Princeton, he's an Obelisk first year." I nodded this time and looked at Princeton-san (Chazz), I doubt he deserves the added respect but my upbringing had it in my head to give respect until it was taken from them. For now he still had it… "Anyway Lex I'll see you later." Kimamoto-san (Raina) said to Rhodes-san (Alexis). "Bye guys… bye Sekai-kun, hope you feel better." She stared at me since I spaced off for a moment, then went off with Princeton-san (Chazz) out of the classroom, when they left Rhodes-san (Alexis) sighed and said to us. "She just broke our plans just to go with Chazz… she always does this. I think either he likes her or she likes him. Either which now I don't have anyone to go with today." "Where?" Syrus asked. "To the store for a bit, I had some things to buy. They're supposed to have some good packs there this week." She said. "We can go." Jaden said. Note that he said 'we', as in ALL of us, as in Syrus and I don't have a real choice… but then again I could get chocolate, so I'm happy with that.

I never got tired of being at the store, there was just so much to see and buy, you know. It was a girl thing maybe, but I knew not every girl was like that… hey what was that? I glanced over to a shelf in the distant side of the store and went to it, my eyes lit up when I read what it said…: 'Pocky'. I LOVED POCKY, with a burning passion! I never really got pocky when I was younger because we never really had the spare money to get it, but now I felt like I was reunited with an old friend: Pocky. **(A/N: Imagine the song Reunited playing in the background for a moment) **Yet sadly I didn't have the kind of money to be spending on pocky… just my weekly allowance Aunt Sakura sent to me each Saturday, and the money given each month. I had to save up so I could only spend what was necessary. "What's wrong Ren?" Jaden asked from behind me, I turned back to him and shook my head. "Nothing really." "Can't afford what you want?" he continued. "Not this time around." I said truthfully. He nodded and asked again. "What exactly did you want?" "… Well… I wanted some pocky sticks but I gotta save up. So I can't get them." I bashfully replied. He nodded again and laughed. "Pocky's good so I can't blame ya. Hey I got an idea." 'Jaden having ideas is normally a bad thing, better watch and make sure nothing explodes around here or anything.' I thought dreadfully. "As a welcome present I'll get you a pack or two to call it even." He finished, walked next to me and grabbed two. Now I felt bad, thinking bad thoughts and he's getting me something… Ra I have to stop jumping to conclusions.

"T-thanks but you don't have to, you know." I said. "I know but I want to. Come on." He said as he started walking to the counter to purchase them. I began following and that's when I remembered being little back in Domino, he used to do the same thing when he had the money because I never had it to buy what I wanted. It just proved that Jaden was the same whether he was with me or anyone of his friends, although I should never have been suspicious of that now should I? I trusted him with my life and if I had to I would even give my life to save his, he was just that important to me… I wonder if he knew that. As I passed by a rack two Obelisk girls squealed as they looked at one of the magazines. "She has to stop modeling soon to go on maternity leave you know that right Yumi. But they said that she'd be back after she has her baby." One of the girls said. "I wonder if she'll have a new album as well, being a company icon makes you so very busy." The other, Yumi, said. "Yeah I know right. But did you know that she's also the CEO as well. How does she manage?" the first girl commented. "I'm still wondering how she ended up marrying Seto Kaiba! Was it arranged or something Akiri?" Yumi asked. "No I heard that they actually are in love! How she made him fall for her is what I want to know!" Akiri squealed. "Wonder when her company will get another star, they need someone young who's cute and can sing. I heard that they're looking for a girl!" I didn't listen long enough to hear the name of the woman but I was able to see her picture on the magazine cover.

She had long rich coffee brown hair that cascaded to the middle of her thighs, bright amethyst eyes that were covered nearly half way by her bangs and healthy peach skin. She seemed to have been very slim at some point but her stomach now was a bit round, not very just a little… a pregnant stomach. She was tall and very pretty; I wondered where I've seen her before. "Hey Ren what cha lookin' at?" Jaden called from the counter with a bag in his hand. "Nothing." I said and went over to meet him. The girls that had the magazine looked at me, looked back at each other and then giggled. I was able to make out only a little bit of what they said though since we were leaving. "Sekai-kun's so weird." Yumi said. "Yeah but he's cute, wonder what he's like." Akiri giggled. I was thought to be cute? I never noticed that… OH MY RA A GIRL THOUGHT I WAS CUTE? I COULDN'T HAVE THAT! I rapidly shook my head which made them laugh more; I blushed and quickly left with Jaden and the others, their last sentence still making it into my ears. "That was adorable, he's so shy!"

Nobody's POV

As the group exited the building they were stopped by a running mad man… just kidding the mad man was Professor Banner. "Sekai! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!" he shouted. "What's wrong Sensei?" Serenity asked, stopping and allowing him time to catch his breath. "I thought that you would be at the dorm, but you weren't so I came to the school building." He continued. "I was at the store Sensei. Why were you looking for me Sensei?" she asked again. "Your family sent you a package; I needed to find you to give you it." He said, still trying to catch his breath. "Okay then." Serenity nodded. He handed her the package he had under his arm and stood up straight. "Well then I must be going, don't forget you have an extra class tomorrow." He finished and walked back in the direction of the Slifer dorm. "Extra class? Did you miss a class Sekai-kun?" Alexis asked, looking at the supposed boy then around the area. "No I just decided to try and catch up I should take some extra classes after school. Also I'll get extra credit for it so everything's fine." Serenity smiled with joy as she thought back to what she started by doing that, and then mentally frowned at all the hard work and all the sleep she lost because of the extra classes... were they worth the effort? "You don't want to stay in Slifer very long do you Sekai-kun?" Alexis asked. "No it's not that, it's that I want to try and make the most out of my time here. Part of that is studying." Serenity said, putting her index finger to her chin after a while. Alexis smiled at the thought of the supposed male actually trying to do well academically and not just trying to duel 'his' best.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure." She said. Serenity looked at her and lowered her arms before smiling. "Thanks… hey we all should be heading back; I've got a lot of things to deal with." Walking down the path Serenity stays behind the group, clutching her stomach every so often from pain, just barely holding back tears… but the tears weren't just from pain, from lying, from being stuck in this mental situation or even from being homesick… no mainly the tears were from the misery she hid… the misery that her father didn't remember her…

"Dinner time! I'm so hungry!" Serenity cheered as she stretched in the Slifer cafeteria. "I know right… hey aren't you gonna open your package Ren?" Jaden said pointing to the peculiar box that Professor Banner gave Serenity a few hours ago. "Huh? Oh yeah I forgot that I even had it." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. Carson, Syrus and Chumley just shook their heads while Jaden laughed along for a while before becoming intrigued at the contents of the package:

1 box of Pocky

1 letter

2 shirts

2 pants

What an interesting package! Not really what was interesting was the secret package inside of the pants pocket for her little dilemma. "That's it?" Chumley asked. Serenity nodded and repackaged the items into the box before closing it. Quickly getting up and leaving she put the box in her room and the pocky in her duffle bag before locking the door and returning to the cafeteria downstairs. "Well time to eat then." She said as entered and took her seat again.

…Meanwhile Upstairs…

The window slowly was pushed up as a petite figure squeezed their way into the Slifer Red dorm room. With a sigh the person landed on the bed below the window and looked around the dark moonlit room. "Perfect now I can gotta get some proof before they come back." The person said a pretty mature female voice but with a slight higher pitch to it. Pushing back her hair she grabbed the duffle bag from the floor next to the bed and hulled it up onto the mattress in front of her legs. "Sekai you really need to keep your personal items in a better place than this." The girl smirked as she tossed the clothing to the floor and took out Serenity's laptop, along with the three packages of Pocky that Serenity had placed in the bag earlier and placed them to the side. She tossed the bag to the side and turned on the computer, to her disappointment Serenity had already changed the name and password. But little did Serenity know that this girl knew how to hack, like plenty of people could. Looking through the files she came across her sent and new messages, she opened the file when she heard voices coming up the stairs, hustling she stood, grabbed the Pocky and scrambled out the window. Once on the balcony she waited for the people to go to the door before climbing down the side and going in a different direction down the dirt road. Back with Serenity and the others sheer terror was spread across all of their faces as Chumley and Carson went to get Professor Banner Serenity turned to Syrus with a death glare and yelled. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THE WINDOW WAS SHUT!" "I-I did! I know I did! It wasn't my fault." Syrus defended. "Yeah right!" Serenity growled as Jaden patrolled the room taking note to the clothing being Serenity's.

"Hey Ren, it's all of your stuff. But at least the person didn't take your computer." Jaden said as Serenity raced in and looked through the duffle bag. Frustration clearly marked on her face, as her eyes narrowed. "Hey Ren what's wrong, is something missing?" Jaden asked. "Yes…" She muttered angrily as she balled her fists. A car engine and crowd of people came in front of the Slifer dorm as she balled her fists and shouted. "MY POCKY'S MISSING!"

**Ru-Ru: *Eating cake***

**Serenity: Well Ru-Ru's to busy eating her cake to satisfy her new sweets fetish so we'll have to do this without her I guess.**

**Bastion: Oh, I suppose it's my turn. **

**Ru-Ru: *spits out cake* Hey who invited him here?**

**Serenity: He found the secret entrance to our hideout Ru-Ru…**

**Ru-Ru: Smart people are so mean! Hey how'd he find it? It's so securely hidden and locked.**

**Bastion: If you leave the building unprotected, wide open and in the center of Tokyo with a colossal light-up sign that states 'Zeairu's Hideout' it's location is extremely noticeable!**

**Ru-Ru: *thinking**shakes head* Nope still can't figure out how. **

**Serenity: Me neither.**

**Bastion: *anime fall* they didn't hear a word I said. I'm being treated like she's going to treat Tea Gardener in her Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction.**

**Ru-Ru: Hey Serenity let's go get some cake.**

**Serenity: Okay! *leaves with Ru-Ru***

**Bastion: Well please review and ignore the irresponsible author who is more concerned about her sweet tooth than her heath. *gets K.O.-ed by a shoe***

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: See you all soon!**


	8. Stolen with a Twist

**Hello back again with the eighth chapter. People reading this makes me so happy! It's pretty popular. Thank you so much everyone for your support~ and over 1000 hits too!**

**(Also so you all know, it's pretty obvious but I'll say it anyway, even in the Nobody's POV Serenity will be referred to as a girl. Why? Well the author can't get confused now can she? Also her real name will be used, it's just everyone else that will refer to her as a guy and use the name Ren Sekai) Also for one the people reading this who requested that I use people's first names in all POVs I'll put their names in parenthesis so that you know who it is. **

**And now Destiny's lifetime rival is revealed! Did you know the name Leiko means arrogant? There's a reason for that! Also Serenity is SO dense; I would love a guy to tell me that he'd be worried if I was hurt! Serenity can't see what she did XD OCs: Still want/need them.**

**~Hoping Everyone Was & Is In Character. If Their Not Then I'm Truly Sorry~**

**~With Wuv Ru-Ru chan~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or some of the cards. Also I DON'T own Raina Kimamoto and Carson Konna, KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl (RK) and ThreesandFives (CK) do! I only own my OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. **

**Ru-Ru: Hey everyone how's it goin'?**

**Serenity: Ru-Ru chan's been pretty inspired lately; she's been waiting to write the last chapter, this chapter and the chapter after this for a while now because of her Pocky obsession.**

**Ru-Ru: Leave my Pocky obsession alone it doesn't have anything to do with this!**

**Serenity: *coughs* Of course it doesn't…**

**Ru-Ru: *eats pocky***

**Bastion: *Tied up in the corner***

**Ru-Ru: You need to untie his mouth so he can do the disclaimer.**

**Serenity: Okay. *Unties Bastions mouth***

**Ru-Ru: Disclaimer please. **

**Bastion: Anotoshi-san doesn't own anything expect for her OCs, two current OCs belong to two other people. **

**Ru-Ru: *Ties up Bastions mouth again* Please enjoy the chapter! *goes to get some more sweets***

Chapter 8 – Stolen with a Twist

Nobody's POV

"That's all? Y'know I'll just buy you some more tomorrow if it makes you feel better." Jaden said to the rampaging girl. "I don't care about that, I care that someone had the gall to go through my stuff, hack into my computer and steal something from me!" Serenity shouted. 'And if my suspicions are right Timezone-san (Destiny) was the one that did it. But I just can't go around accusing people, I'll need evidence and that's one thing she made sure not to leave… or did she.' She thought as she gazed back to the island's security team that started to investigate. Looking around the crowd of people she locked eyes with Destiny who stood in the back of the crowd, leaned against a tree with an interested look on her face. The Columbia blue eyes of Destiny's would never back down from a challenge, Serenity's hazel-brown eyes glimmered in the dim light as they glared at each other. But of course Serenity became trapped in Destiny's eyes, freezing her so she couldn't move; the other students notice Serenity staring at something and started to look around for what or who. That was until they saw Destiny and everything went silent before they started whispering. "Hey did you hear that she took down an Obelisk yesterday?" "I heard that she's royalty from some unknown country." "She's an ice demon! I bet it was her that took Sekai-san's things!" All this and more as some started to group around the lone Ra Yellow female, her eyes seemed to widen a bit before glaring at all of them, 'They wouldn't dare do anything while island security's here… no they probably would they hate me so much." She thought as she then turned and attempted to run off only to run into none other than Zane Truesdale who stood next to Alexis, they had just come from the harbor after hearing the commotion.

'Damn it my freaking nose!' she mentally shouted as she reached up and rubbed her nose for a moment before peering back at the crowd. 'Kuso!' As the crowd nearly encircled her Destiny frowned, listening to each accusation. 'But it wasn't me…' she thought before a voice shouted and a figure jumped in front of her. "Stop it! This is crazy!" It was Serenity, no idea why she would do such a thing for someone who hated her but apparently she was a little mental at the moment. "What the hell are you doing Sekai?" Destiny nearly hissed. "Saving your arrogant butt, that's what!" Serenity said. "Get out of the way Sekai-san. She probably was the one that broke into your room!" one person said from the crowd. "Then prove it! Where's your proof? I want hard cold evidence that it was her, accusing people of breaking and entering as well as stealing is a serious offense. You need proof to back it!" Serenity shouted, silencing the crowd as they stared at each other. "She had a motive though." One Obelisk girl said, pushing her way to the front. "She hates and accuses you of a serious crime Sekai-san, why don't you leave this up to the bigger people and stay out of it?" "Who are-" Serenity started before Destiny cut in. "Leiko Yamada, what a big surprise to see your arrogant face here." "Destiny Timezone, I can say the same for you. How long's it been, a few days?" Leiko smirked. "Since you've annoyed the crap out of me, or since you've shown your despicable face?" Destiny put her hands on her hips and glared at the brunette. Leiko had waist length brown hair and matching brown eyes, peach skin and she was tall, as well as being more stuck up than almost anyone else on the island at the current moment. Her arch-childhood-rival had always been Destiny, but she always seemed to follow her around.

Serenity looked at the two girls as they viciously hissed back and forth at one another; finally tired of it Leiko put her hand on Serenity shoulder. With one swift motion she pushed her to the ground without second thought, with that sight the security stopped and Jaden ran at full speed through the crowd to Serenity's rescue. Destiny gazed at the fallen girl with slightly concerned eyes before glaring back at Leiko with a disgusted face. "Picking on the weak are we now Yamada? Well since I now owe Sekai one I'll gladly do this for him." Destiny said Leiko looked confused until Destiny's fist made contact with her stomach. Leiko fell to the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she bowed to Destiny's feet, Destiny's smirk widening. "Well now, my debt is repaid. I'll be going now before I have to deal with anyone else." She turned on her heels and stopped in front of Serenity, with a nod she continued on her way back to the Ra Yellow dorm. 'I know one thing's true… I go into Sekai's room, I didn't look through her computer, sure I can hack but it doesn't mean that it was me. Really does just a motive solve a case? I wouldn't do anything that drastic.' Destiny thought as she walked.

Serenity's POV

What exactly was going on here was beyond me, Timezone-san (Destiny) had a rival? This wasn't really expected, because it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that if she had a rival then her rival would be a suspect. Leiko Yamada had a reason to go through my room as well, actually everyone who hated Timezone-san (Destiny) had one, frame her and get rid of her once and for all. So then it could have been anyone, sure I still thought that Timezone-san (Destiny) was the most obvious choice but now it also made enough sense that Yamada-san (Leiko) or someone else could have done this as well. I was so confused now; a few minutes ago I thought for sure that it was Timezone-san (Destiny) and now… I didn't know what to think. "Ren are you alright?" Jaden's voice said from next to me. I looked in his direction just in time to catch his arms fastening around my stomach and pulling me to my feet, my breath caught in my chest as he embraced me. Even though it was only for a moment, any higher and my secret would be exposed… well if he was able to put two and two together that was. I watched as Yamada-san (Leiko) got up and stared at me. "Sorry about that Sekai-san, I'll make it up to you somehow." She smiled the most fake smile I had ever seen in my life and trust me I've seen A LOT of fake smiles before, but to show that I didn't notice I smiled back and said. "It's fine don't worry so much about it. It's nothing too serious but you should get your stomach checked, I'll start worrying if you got hurt." Just then plenty of the Obelisk girls let out a large squeal, their faces all a bit flushed until my eyes met with Yamada-san (Leiko) again. Her surprised face flushed as she smiled a real smile.

"Thank you so much Sekai-san." She said happily. I didn't know what I said that made her and the other girls act like that… apparently I never really knew what it was like to be a girl and catch comments like… whatever it was I said. "Sekai, we haven't found anything yet and need to keep searching. Is there anyone you four could stay with for a night?" one of the security people asked. "Umm…" I started thinking, not finding any answers. "Sekai-kun, you could stay in my room if you'd like." Konna-kun (Carson) said from my other side, although I didn't remember when he actually got there. "Uh… well…" I started before a voice cut me off. "Or you could stay in my room, it's big enough to fit you four." I looked for the owner until I saw Misawa-kun (Bastion) standing near me. "Ano… I…" I started nervously, again hearing comments from some girls like:

"Oh he's so shy! It's cute!"

"What an adorable face. He looks just like a child."

"So cute! He's blushing so much!"

And other comments that I found a bit disturbing, being me was probably why I was a bit freaked out. Any REAL guy would probably like some of those comments, or the attention… but what I noticed is that I got more attention as a guy than I ever did as a girl. As a girl the only person outside my house who would interact with me in a kind way was Jaden, the other people in school would pick on me and him because we were always together, he was the only one my age who was there for me. All the people from our street that he hung around and dueled didn't like me so I didn't bother with them, except when it came to dueling. I remembered always dueling them, then being left alone again… I didn't care though, I had Jaden. He stood in place of Otou-san and Onii-san, as well as my friend, I always got nervous being asked too many questions and was never able to answer, it still bugged me now. "But you have some roommates Carson so we wouldn't fit, but thanks anyway. Hey Bastion, we'd be able to stand with him." Jaden intervened. So it was decided, we'd be sleeping in the Ra Yellow dorm in Misawa-kun's (Bastion) room… this could be trouble. I meant really, he was one of the smartest people on this overpopulated island and it wouldn't be long before he was able to put two and two together like Timezone-san (Destiny), I couldn't get close to him because of the risk but if I didn't and he did find out I wouldn't be able to keep him quiet! 'What should I do? This is bad! Really bad! And not just that, Timezone-san's (Destiny) in that dorm, she'd have more chance to investigate me!' I thought as my head began to swim with the thoughts. "Come on Ren." Jaden said, quickly dragging me back to our room where Syrus and Chumley, along with the security, were standing… I found this all so strange though…

Nobody's POV

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were able to grab all of their personal belongings that they were going to need, however Serenity on the other hand could only grab what wasn't touched, which was one outfit for school and some books. Of course while no one was looking, since they had yet to check her laptop, Serenity deleted the file that had her previous e-mails on it before she left. That way her identity was safe and the next time she contacted her aunt she would definitely have a new e-mail address for her to contact her at… Jaden was going to be an obstacle. She would have to delete those e-mails as quickly as possible… before she left she probably should have thought some of this through a bit more. But being on a time limit was her disadvantage, Kaiba had all of the advantages, he had the money, owned the school, and had her under his thumb. Able to control her so easily was pathetic, it disgraced her but she had to deal with it, but there was still the fact that he so easily accepted her, it was fishy. Before she assumed that it was because he saw it as there was no way he could lose, but even so would he be so kind on his own free will? To a complete stranger? She along with most of the world doubted it highly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that there was something more behind this, magical? Probably not, she wasn't very special either, she wasn't extremely pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. She wasn't the best duelist, but she was good enough to pass her exams. However she saw this was beyond her knowledge but she knew one thing and one thing only, something or someone put him up to letting her in. This meant that something more had to be behind it for him to even consider the other person's proposition. But what?

"Hey Ren!" Jaden said as he reentered the room and found Serenity staring at the ceiling. "Huh?" She replied accidently in her normal voice and quickly pretended to cough. "You okay?" Jaden said, completely oblivious to the fact that she just spoke as a girl would. "Yeah just choked a bit." she lied. "Anyway aren't you gonna take a bath? You've been studying ever since we got here." He continued. "Oh yeah. It's just I have Banner-sensei's extra class tomorrow so I wanna be one step ahead of him." She laughed. Jaden nodded and took out some papers from his bag. "Then you should understand this stuff right?" "Yeah it's pretty easy, why? Do you need some help Jaden?" Serenity asked, looking down at the answerless page. "Yeah." He said, taking a seat down next to her. "Where exactly do you need help?" she said, looking back at him. 'Eek! His face is a bit too close!' Their faces being just barely two inches away, Serenity quickly looks back to the paper, although taking notice to just close he's sitting to her. 'It's strange… I never really cared about how close he was back before this crazy situation started but now… I feel like he's just like any other guy… I'm getting nervous having him so close.' She thought confused. 'I hope it'll return to how it was before this happened.' "I need help with all of it." He finally said. "O-okay then, we'd better get started then." She said happily.

Getting Jaden to understand math is like trying to get him to understand love, nearly impossible no matter how you looked at it. Although he didn't actually understand it completely he was able to do some problems on his own so it was a start right? After finishing the homework they sat there for a moment before Serenity said. "I should double check it just to make sure it's completely right." While she did her job Jaden watched, being reminded of how Serenity would help him with his homework back in Domino made him happy; even though it was a bit lonely for him without her he was happy to have found someone so similar. "You know you look like my friend Bunny right now." This was his simple statement that made the hairs on Serenity's neck stand in attention. "W-what?" she stuttered. "Huh? Sorry, it's just you remind me a lot of my best friend. Right now she's in Domino city because she couldn't come this year. But you'll meet her next year, she's a great duelist. You'll have a lot of fun dueling her Ren; after all you two have so much in common." He smiled as he continued. "Hey are you related to anyone by the name of Serenity Valara by the way?" "No, not that I know of at least. You miss your friend?" she said slowly. "Of course! Wanna know something funny, she was the most honest person I ever met! She never lied, well at least not to me if she ever did lie. She wanted to come here so bad but her home situation isn't the best. I wish I could help her a bit more…" he said but looked a bit frustrated towards the end of his speech.

Serenity's POV

With those words I felt guilty; the inside of my heart hurts as his words replay constantly. He trusted my word so much and now to actually betray him… WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WAS I? A terrible one that was it. Ra could it get any worse? Right on cue it did! So much worse. "What's that?" he said pointing to the necklace that I kept under my shirt. "Huh?" I said a bit surprised. His warm fingers found the chain on my neck; he pulled it out from my shirt and stared at the pendant that hung on the chain. It was a simple pendent that Onii-san gave me before I moved away, it was just a circle with a moonstone in it, it wasn't too girly so I was still able to wear it. Also since I never wore it until I came here Jaden wouldn't have ever seen it, so I was safe when it came to this necklace… although I wasn't safe from the mental break down that I might end up having if he doesn't back up! I held my breath as he continued to examine the necklace, I was getting so light headed too, I never felt so strange around Jaden but I also never cross dressed before either so it might be a natural reaction. "This is a nice necklace Ren. I never actually expected you to wear something like this." He said in amazement. "It was a gift. I rarely remove it." I said, a bit nervous. I can feel the heat radiating from his body, it's strange but part of me doesn't want him to move, and nothing's actually happening. "Hey Jay are you… oh this is where you went. " Syrus said as he entered, his blue hair wet from showering. "Ren why don't you go and take a bath, the water's really warm here!" "I think that'd be a great idea!" I said as I broke free from Jaden's grasp I grabbed a towel and my bed clothes. Before I could actually leave Jaden's voice stopped me. "Thanks again Ren!" "Welcome Jay." I said as I left and sighed miserably.

Nobody's POV

'Awww nothing like a nice warm shower!' Serenity thought, washing out her long black hair. Washing off the soap from her body and hair was now always a quick process but she had to stop to notice something strange. She poked her sides curiously and thought back to what every girl she saw looked like and gasped. 'Now my body chooses to develop? This isn't good at all! Now my body looks about nine…' Shaking off the thought she got out and dried herself, tying the ace-bandage back around her now developing chest, slipping on her undergarments and PJs, finally tying up her wet hair, wetting the wig and lightly drying it. "That should do." She said as she put it back on her head and grabbed the hair tie she always tied it up with. "Don't need it." Briskly she left the bathroom and looked around the hall nervously. 'Good no one's here!' she mentally cheered. Turning to go back to Bastions room she heard a door and footsteps coming from behind her.

Mental Note Number 7: Learn to calm down!

"Oi Sekai." Destiny said from behind her. Serenity whirled around to look at the blonde girl who appeared to be wearing her pajamas; she was wearing a white mid-thigh length halter dress with a small bow on the front and a small pair of matching slippers. Her hair was loose from its bow and barrette leaving long bangs bordering her face, a full set of bangs over her forehead and a particular piece standing up in a curved fashion. 'She doesn't look so menacing like this… she looks fragile, almost all bones… and very small feet.' Serenity thinks gazing back to Destiny's cat-like glowing blue eyes. "You know hentai; I hate it when people continuously stare at my body. What are you a homosexual?" Destiny stated with extreme boredom lining her tone. Serenity's face grew hot from embarrassment and looked to the side before saying. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a guy so if I-I'm looking at you it wouldn't be homosexual." "You're not a guy, you're a transvestite." Destiny stated again. 'That sounds familiar.' Serenity thought, remembering the comment she got from Aster Phoenix before she left Domino. Her wig hair was loose and wet from shower water and her real wet hair underneath; she wore black sweat pants and a black T-Shirt since she couldn't bring her pajamas with her. "Anyway there's something I need to tell you." Destiny said, stepping closer. Serenity took a step back from her predator. "I-I'm listening." She stuttered. Destiny reached up and grabbed a firm hold of her jaw, with her other hand she held Serenity against the wall before continuing. **(A/N: Her hand is on Serenity's stomach) **"I know you think that it was me who went through your room. But I'm telling you this loud and clear. I don't like being accused, especially of something I didn't, wouldn't, or thought about doing. Do I make myself clear?"

Serenity vigorously nodded as Destiny released her, she watched as the girl walked off into one of the rooms towards the end of the hall. Standing there for a bit after the door was closed she sighed and held her heart. 'That was so nerve wrecking. For a moment I didn't know what she was going to do… So straightforward… but why would a suspect come and tell me that if it wasn't them? Maybe because she thinks that the only person I see that would have done that was her… she never really lied to my knowledge but I can't just base it off of what she said after all.' She thought before continuing on her way to Bastion's room. Of course she didn't know that this would be one of the most awkward times of her life!

Serenity's POV

"Now to decide sleeping arrangements. They only brought two extra beds because that is what would fit in my room. So we will have to make do with what we have, I won't be sharing my bed though." Misawa-kun (Bastion) said when I came back to the room. Well we weren't in a position to question him, he is letting us stay and all… Looking at the new beds I noticed how small they were and how Chumley would take a whole bed, which meant… me, Jaden and Syrus would have to share a bed… lovely wasn't it? And judging by the look on everyone's face we all knew that Chumley would take up one of the beds alone, I felt bad for Chumley because it was kinda mean. Forget that it was extremely cruel that we all came up with that conclusion!

Just as I said earlier Chumley got a bed to himself, and now to decide sleeping arrangements for Jaden, Syrus and me. We dueled a bit after I came back, well Jaden, Syrus and Misawa-kun (Bastion) did, me and Chumley decided to watch. After that we watched the DVDs from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City that Misawa-kun (Bastion) had is when we started the decision that Syrus had no say in. "Ren you wanna sleep in the middle? If you don't I call the middle!" Jaden asked me. "No, I want to sleep on the outside of the bed. I don't like being crowded or clumped against the wall." I answered. "Then it's settled, Ren's on the outside, I'm in the middle and Syrus' by the wall. Although he'd have to sleep with his head by the end of the bed." Jaden said. I felt bad for Syrus having to sleep near Jaden's feet; he was definitely going to get kicked in the face. But I had to admit I was happy that it wasn't me, I sat on the edge of the bed as the other two climbed into their spots. I had to share a bed with two guys; to make it less awkward was why I had to sleep next to Jaden like I had done so many times as a child. So it was a bit more natural for me, I'd freak out if I was between the two of them, and I couldn't allow that to happen. Once the lights went out and everyone was settled it started raining, I couldn't fall asleep so I just stared at the ceiling as the storm commenced. All I could think about was what Timezone-san (Destiny) said earlier, her face was so serious and angry; she must have been really smart or just able to see the obvious to know already that I was a girl. But as I thought back Kimamoto-san (Raina) seemed a bit suspicious too, especially after class today… Rhodes-san (Alexis) too… It wouldn't take long for others to start becoming suspicious of me.

Otou-san gave me two months, so I lasted longer than Aunt Sakura said I would at least. But his condition got worse… now he couldn't even remember me; he was a prisoner in his own mind now. As his mind gets worse eventually he wouldn't be able to do anything, it was terrible but I couldn't do anything… but I long to hear him call my name just one more time. Staying positive wasn't the easiest thing, but what else could I do for him, I couldn't see him? He used to love dueling, he was a pro before his mental state became too bad, I remember watching him at his tournaments. Then for a short time he worked for Maximillion Pegasus-san as a card designer, then he became too ill to work and ended up in the hospital, now he was in a rehab. They said he had about a year left, and that he had a zero to two percent chance of recovering his memories, but that was enough for me. At least it wasn't a flat out zero right? I looked to my side and saw Jaden sleeping soundly, well he was snoring already but he wasn't moving around. I sighed and rolled with my back facing him, trying to get comfortable on a comfy, so far coming up short. It wasn't cold either, I felt so warm… wait what? I was just cold a moment ago! I looked back to see Jaden's face, then down to see his arms wrapped around me tightly. At the sight my heart skipped at least two beats, I could feel my face getting hot. I just wanted to move but I couldn't, I was so nervous, her arms were right under my chest on my stomach, I knew that he was a deep sleeper but what if by any chance he woke up or he moved his hands up? I didn't- OW! My stomach! It hurt so much, another cramp, I hadn't felt too much pain throughout the day but right now, it hurt so much!

Nobody's POV

The thunder clapped again as Serenity lay there in Jaden's arms, her face a mix of pain, embarrassment and another unnamed emotion. Her quick beating heart could almost be heard in the nearly quiet room, a stray long hair escaped from its place under her wig. But with the warmth radiating from his body, gradually she fell asleep herself, still tightly wrapped in his embrace.

The morning light filled the room as Bastion rose from his bed because of a loud pounding on his door. He opened the door to reveal the island's security and Destiny being held to the wall like a prisoner. "Bastion Misawa, we need to speak with Ren Sekai immediately." The head of the security said. "Yes, of course." Bastion said, turning on his heels and going to where Serenity was sleeping soundly. "Sekai-kun, Sekai-kun. You have to wake up. Sekai-kun!" Bastion said, shaking Serenity's arm, his hand accidently dropping to her chest. 'That's odd… it's… soft…' he thought, shaking off the thought he continued shaking her arm. "Hmm…?" Serenity whined as she slowly opened her eyes to see the grey haired Ra Yellow student. "Misawa-kun (Bastion)… what's wrong?" She yawned as she sat up, rubbing one of her eyes. "The Security needs to speak with you." He said. "Oh, okay." She yawned, getting up and going to the door half-asleep. Then she saw the blonde hair girl against the wall and fully awakened, looking at the security she said. "What's going on?" "We found some evidence in Destiny Timezone's room, we have reason to suspect she's the one who broke into your room yesterday. Please come with us." The head said. "Can I see the evidence?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Yes, come this way." The head said, leading her down the hall to Destiny's dorm room. It looked like all of the Ra Yellow rooms, it was also very orderly and clean… with three packs of Pocky on the desk. One pack was open with one of the sticks lying on the desk, bitten, it was in front of a picture of a woman with four children, one of them, a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked exactly like the woman, sat on her lap. Destiny's barrette and ribbon lay on either side of the frame, Serenity's eyes widened at the sight, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me!" Destiny complained. "Then explain the Pocky!" the guard next to her said. "I don't know how it got there, I swear! I can't even eat Pocky!" Destiny shouted. 'She can't eat… maybe some research could help…' Serenity thought as she turned to the head. "What do you plan on doing?" she asked. "Question her, she'll eventually give up her pride and talk." The head asked. "I see… well I should be going now." Serenity said. "But… can I have a few words with her?" "… As long as the guard watching her is near." The head said. Serenity nodded and she stepped over to the blonde girl and waited for all others, except the guard who was watching her were left. "Timezone-san…" Serenity started. "You think it was me too, don't you?" Destiny growled. "Well I'd be lying if I said that it never crossed my mind, but I'm gonna try and help prove you innocent. I think there's someone else that's behind this, it's been on my mind for a while now. Well I'll see you then." Serenity quickly said, dashing off back to Bastion's room. 'How exactly am I going to do this?' she thought.

Mental Note Number 8: Don't get yourself involved in things you have no idea how to solve!

**Ru-Ru: *Sleeping with empty plates on the floor***

**Serenity: She's tired from all of the sugar apparently.**

**Alexis: Oh so it's my turn. **

**Ru-Ru: *wakes up* is Misawa gone yet?**

**Serenity: Yes he left while you were asleep.**

**Ru-Ru: Okay then *stretches and stands* what did you all think of the chapter. *yawns***

**Alexis: It was like all of your chapters, some humor, and some drama. **

**Ru-Ru: Guess so. **

**Serenity: It seems a bit unoriginal.**

**Alexis: Well it is her writing style so she can't really help it.**

**Ru-Ru: True! Also here's a contest! There are three semi-couple moments in this chapter between two of the characters, tell me who the two are and where in the chapter at least one of them happens and I'll do a request fic! (As in even a short quote from that part of the chapter) If someone gets all three then I'll do two request fics and a video on YouTube as well for them. Now anyone for some chocolate?**

**Serenity: *laughs* that's the spirit.**

**Alexis: Please review, you know the rules with her. She won't update until you do. **

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: See you all soon!**


	9. The Importance of Pocky?

**Hello back again with the ninth chapter. People reading this makes me so happy! It's pretty popular. Thank you so much everyone for your support~ we've gotten so far with this**

**(Also so you all know, it's pretty obvious but I'll say it anyway, even in the Nobody's POV Serenity will be referred to as a girl. Why? Well the author can't get confused now can she? Also her real name will be used, it's just everyone else that will refer to her as a guy and use the name Ren Sekai) Also for one the people reading this who requested that I use people's first names in all POVs I'll put their names in parenthesis so that you know who it is. **

**Another duel scene arrives, to cover up my complete errors of duel scenes since I base it off of how I duel (which I get rid of my opponent pretty quickly I must say) so that's why these duels don't last for a few chapters, of course plenty might actually be happy about that XD. A straight to the point duel scene can be entertaining. And I'm sorry with how long this took I went to a summer academy and hardly had time to do anything and got busy with school before so yeah, sorry!**

**~Hoping Everyone Was & Is In Character. If Their Not Then I'm Truly Sorry~**

**~With Wuv Ru-Ru chan~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or some of the cards. Also I DON'T own Raina Kimamoto and Carson Konna, KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl (RK) and ThreesandFives (CK) do! I only own my OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. **

**Ru-Ru: Been a while hasn't it?**

**Serenity: Writing duel scenes seem to be so hard for her.**

**Ru-Ru: Shut up or I'll turn you into a Mary-Sue and make everyone hate you! You're lucky that you aren't a sue! Honestly no matter what test I took for you or how much I read about sues you didn't fit the bill.**

**Serenity: Isn't that a good thing?**

**Ru-Ru: Yes it is XD**

**Alexis: Then why are you complaining.**

**Ru-Ru: Because she took my cake *cries in corner***

**Serenity: You've had too much!**

**Ru-Ru: *throws a duel disk at her* Disclaimer please. **

**Alexis: Ru-Ru chan doesn't own anything except for her OCs, two current OCs belong to two other people. **

**Ru-Ru: Well I just stole Serenity's trick for an OP skit, it's time for the unveiling of who took her pocky too, anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9 – The Importance of Pocky?

Nobody's POV

Serenity spent the next few hours lost in deep thought, how exactly was she supposed to help Destiny was beyond her. Finally lunch came around and Bastion invited them to eat at the Ra Yellow dorm with him, of course they agreed. But while they were there Bastion decided to question Serenity's strange absence to the human world they lived in. "Sekai-kun you've been quiet all day? What exactly is disturbing you?" "Huh…? Oh it's just that… I don't think it was Timezone-san (Destiny) who raided the room. I can tell all clues point to her but still… it doesn't add up." Serenity said, almost to herself more than to anyone else. "Well then why don't we do a background check on Destiny Timezone-san?" Bastion suggests. **(A/N: How else will we find out about her other than snooping into her personal stuff?) **"Isn't that a bit illegal?" Syrus mentioned. 'I can't even talk because then I'd be a hypocrite on the illegal part…' Serenity thought a bit annoyed. "But maybe she'll duel one of us if we save her!" Jaden said, completely hyper again as he stood from the table. Although he completely missed the point of this whole conversation and almost ruined part of the plot too, so we must have him shut up for a while. "That's _not_ the point Jaden…" Serenity said as an anime sweat drop appeared next to her head. "The point _is_ it's her personal business that we shouldn't be snooping in, but it's true that she needs the help. She'd owe us then but there's no guarantee that she'd want a duel, she could even say that her payment is that she won't rat us out for going through her personal records." "So it's decided that we're going to snoop right?" Jaden said as he stood, another burst of enthusiasm. "But we never-" Syrus started as Jaden rushed to finish eating so they could leave.

"I think it's decided…" Bastion said to the defeated group. "I think that's obvious!" Serenity and Syrus said in unison.

Serenity's POV

Now that I thought of it that was how a lot of things ended up being decided… we really need to try and get some say in some of these things! Well it was sort of too late now, once he decided something there was absolutely nothing that was going to stop him from doing it. So we had no choice but to hurry and finish lunch so we could figure out how we were going to get this done… I hated these types of situations!

Lunch done now on the computer with Misawa-kun (Bastion) at the keyboard figuring out how to hack the computer without being tracked which as he said it would be an easy job for him to accomplish. Computers remained a mystery to me despite the century I lived in, never actually understood them even though I had a laptop, I just used it for what I needed then shut it off, as for hacking… that was out of the question. Misawa-kun (Bastion) was amazing for this, but it still felt wrong going through Timezone-san's (Destiny) personal files. "We're in, now does she spell her name in any special fashion?" Misawa-kun (Bastion) asked us, which of course none of us actually knew how she spelled her name! The end of her first name could've been y, ie, e, or just i! Her surname could've been spelt Tyme instead of Time, or some other strange spelling. None of us actually knew how she spelled her name because we never were close enough to see her write her name on test papers or homework papers, how were we supposed to know? There weren't any IDs to tell us! Ra what now? "Why not try it like it sounds D-e-s-t-i-n-y T-i-m-e-z-o-n-e?" Syrus suggested. "Would it really be that easy?" I asked, completely confused. "It could be." Jaden answered. "Then how about we try it." Misawa-kun (Bastion) said as he typed in the name, up came one file… Timezone-san's (Destiny) file… apparently her name wasn't strangely spelt after all. "Well then let us take a look at our mysterious classmate's personal records." Misawa-kun (Bastion) said.

_Name: Destiny Timezone_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5' 1.5"_

_Weight: 105 lbs._

_Race: Japanese/French_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Blood Type: A_

_Birthday: December 31/January 1_

_Birthplace: Paris, France_

_Allergies: Dairy Products_

"How can it list two dates for her birthday?" Syrus asked. "She's French?" Jaden questioned. "She wasn't even born in Japan…" Misawa-kun (Bastion) said. "She's lactose intolerant? Then she wasn't lying about taking the pocky, there was bite marks! She wouldn't have been able to eat them because of the chocolate!" I said happily. "It doesn't completely prove that she didn't commit the crime. She could've just broken off the parts and made it seem like bite marks, if there was saliva she could've put water. She isn't a fool and could pull something like this off." Misawa-kun (Bastion) said. "Never thought of that… oh I'm a hopeless detective!" I said as I turned. You know how in the younger grades they teach you that you had to tie your shoes so you wouldn't fall, I forgot that rule because I never tripped over my shoe laces… until right now when I kissed the linoleum floor tiles. I opened my mouth to scream when I was dog piled by the two other Slifers in the room, both having a firm hold of my mouth as I screamed into their hands in complete pain. "It hurts!" I let out my muffled complaints, tears now streaming from my eyes, meanwhile Misawa-kun (Bastion) continued looking through Timezone-san's (Destiny) profile. "We can't get found out!" Syrus whispered. "Calm down Ren!" Jaden hushed. How could I calm down if it hurt this much though? Ra I still remembered promising myself that I wouldn't cry as Ren Sekai, but I just broke that promise, because here I was, crying like a little girl. But wouldn't anyone cry if they felt this pain? Not just girls cried!

More and more thought like that filled my head, and that's probably why I stopped crying, I wanted to grow up a bit, that was a fact… but I also was mad. The stereotype that only girls cried, everyone cried at some point in their lives! Whether they wanted to admit it or not, it was a fact! Well expect for those with tear duct problems of course, other than that it was a fact! But as my thoughts swam some voices were heard outside of the room, like lightning Misawa-kun (Bastion) turned off the computer, Jaden grabbed me and Syrus, and we were out through the other door. I wonder if Misawa-kun (Bastion) liked doing 'bad' things like this every so often, it felt pretty good actually, we might even become friends after this whole incident… or if we get caught he might hate me for life. There were multiple possibilities. I would have named them all but I have to pay attention to where I was going from now on since I ran into the wall already and we didn't run very far… yeah I would make it a whole three years at this rate. My nose and stomach now were throbbing in pain but my heart was racing from the adrenaline, now I could kinda get why the movie people did what they did, the adrenaline felt amazing as it pumped through your body. It made you forget pain if you were in it, or made you forget that you could get in trouble after all of the mess would end. This was the same feeling I always felt before a duel, I guess that was why I was able to love it so much!

Nobody's POV

As the four ran down the hall, turned corners a few times, and back down halls a familiar figure watched them. "… He's trying to save her, huh? We'll see about that." The figure giggled as the four came to a stop at the far end of a hall. "Think they'll find us?" Syrus asked, heavily breathing. "Well if you act suspicious they will." Bastion said, catching his breath. "Even so…" Serenity started as she straightened up. At the same time Jaden was already straight up and smiling again. "That felt amazing!" they all said, then glanced at each other and laughed. Meanwhile the figure walked off in one direction, a smirk on her face. "Sekai-kun you're just too cute… and dumb." She said with a snicker.

The four were able to go about their days as if nothing happened, but instead of going in different directions that afternoon they went to the Ra Yellow dorm to discuss what they found out. "Okay, as the evidence stands, Timezone-san (Destiny) seems rather innocent, but how are we actually able to prove that she is, is the actual dilemma." Bastion said as he sat in his desk chair. "Maybe we can question her. Get some real info out of her, y'know." Syrus suggested. "Good, now does anyone actually know where she is? She wasn't in class today." Serenity stated. "She was at breakfast though…" Jaden said. "I know, and she was at lunch… but she wasn't in any class." Serenity answered with a sigh. "She would probably be in her room then." Bastion said. "But we're not allowed in her room…" Syrus said, a light blush coming to his face at the thought of a female's room. "No one said that we're going in. Just that we're gonna knock on her door." Jaden mentioned as everyone's eyes turned to Syrus. "I-I knew that!" Syrus squealed, standing up. "Yep..." Serenity muttered. '… Perverted thoughts much?' she thought, trying her best not to laugh and feel disturbed at the same time. "So… let's get going then…" Bastion said, standing as well and heading towards the door. "Hai…?" Jaden and Serenity said, looking at each other awkwardly before standing and following the pair.

"How can she still not be home? It's eleven o'clock at night for Ra sake!" Serenity growled angrily. "And she doesn't seem to have any friends, so she can't be at a friend's house!" "Calm down Sekai-kun, you'll wake the neighbors." Bastion said. The group was back in Bastion's room; every so often they would go back and check if Destiny had returned. There was no answer from her room; she wasn't home either, since the door opened. "How can I calm down, this is serious Misawa-kun (Bastion)! She's missing!" Serenity went on when her PDA started making noises. "Huh?" she peered down at the small rectangle and flipped the screen. A black cloaked figure appeared and started to talk in a low feminine voice. "Ren Sekai, you've snooped around in business which is not your own for too long. Come to the forest in exactly one hour if you ever wish to get something so dear to you back…" she showed some boxes of pocky and moved the vision to the unconscious blond that lay near a tree. "… and Destiny Timezone too." End transmission. "He gots my pocky!" Serenity nearly screamed. "That was a girl Sekai-kun" Bastion stated. "Oh… well she took my pocky!" Serenity corrected. "And Timezone-san (Destiny)…" Syrus said. "Yeah and her too… we have to save my pocky!" Serenity said determined. "And Timezone (Destiny)." Jaden said. "Yeah and her too… LET'S GO!" Serenity raced out of the room… bad heroics whatever way you think of it; shouldn't Destiny have been more important?

Run, run, as fast as they can, for once Serenity hit nothing… never mind there goes the tree. But at least when motivated she had quick recovery time because once again she was off in front of the rest in a blind rage… for her pocky not for Destiny. And right on time they arrived in the forest where they were requested to meet. "Black-Cloaky-Person-san! I'm here, now hand over my pocky!" Serenity shouted at the black cloaked figure. "And Timezone (-san) (Destiny)!" the others shouted as they arrived at the scene behind Serenity. "Yeah and her too!" she said. The figure slapped her forehead and the now conscious Destiny growled. "Sekai you idiot! You're lucky I don't kick your ass right now you little reckless SOB!" Shocked everyone but Serenity, Destiny and the cloaked person stared at her speechlessly. Serenity, being her usual 'I'm-Not-Listening-Because-I'm-One-Track-Minded' self didn't acknowledge Destiny's insult, even though it was well in her rights to make one. "Don't ignore me!" She shouted again. "Hand them over!" Serenity shouted, ignoring Destiny again. "Sure, have the girl if you want her. I don't have much use for her." The cloaked person said as she tripped Destiny. The tied up girl was only able to simply fall to the ground as Serenity raced past her to catch up with the cloaked woman. As the black cloaked person ran off they all knew that there wasn't any hope of catching up with the person at the rate Serenity was going.

But apparently the only one thinking of a way to stop them within seconds was her because she quickly stopped in her tracks and threw her duel disk like a Frisbee at the person. Contact between the person's head and the duel disk were soon made, as well as the person's face hitting the ground and the duel disk coming back to Serenity's hand. Everyone else just stared in a mix of amusement, surprise and something else; she then turned to them and smiled while saying. "There's 1,001 ways to use a duel disk you know, but only one of them is to actually duel." Then turned back to the person and said. "Fine we'll duel; if I win you give me my pocky!" "And if you lose, you do as I say." The person said standing and dusting herself off. Serenity gulped but still said. "Fine, it's a deal. But remember this! You can mess with my stuff, you can mess with people I don't really know, and you can even mess with my friends! But when you mess with my pocky, you just crossed the line!" With that everyone else just gaped at her, that wasn't the most expected saying to come from her lips, but she still said it. "Are you serious Ren, your Pocky's more important than your friends?" Jaden said in disbelief. 'Ahh… that's hard to answer… their pretty equal really…' she thought before answering. "Of course not, I just needed to come up with a cheap heroic line to make the moment seem dramatic." "Well that's an obvious lie." Destiny commented. 'Darn, she saw right through that!' Serenity thought sadly. "A-anyway let's get on with this!" "Bring it Sekai." The girl said. "DUEL!" the both shouted.

**Ren: 4000 LP**

**Girl: 4000 LP**

"I'll start! Draw." The girl said, overly dramatic as she drew a card from her deck. "First I'll summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!" a large rainbow fish with sharp teeth came in a yellow glow on her side of the field. "Now I set two cards face down and end my turn." The girl finished while two large cards appeared on her side of the field. "My turn. Draw!" Serenity shouted drawing a card from her deck and looking at her six card hand. 'Okay so I got Magic Jammer, Big Bang Shot, Call of the Haunted, Mirage Dragon and Red Eyes B. Chick in my hand. Umm… none can match up to her 1800 attack… not even the defenses can match. I might take some damage this turn…' she thought a little annoyed. "Hurry up already. Stop dragging out your loss." The black cloaked girl said. "I'm not dragging out my loss! I'm thinking." Serenity protested. "You actually have enough brain to do that?" the girl chuckled. Annoyed Serenity pouted and thought. 'If I continue to act like this then they'll all definitely know that I'm a girl. What to do, what to do…' "Boring." The girl said again, forming a sassy stance while she waited. "I set a monster and I set two cards. Your turn." Serenity said, hiding her anxiety. "Draw…" she shouted, looked at the card and nodded before continuing.

"I summon Abyss Solider in attack mode!" the light shined again and the creature emerged from that light, stunning Serenity with the fact that there were two 1800 attack point monsters on her opponent's field. 'Wh-what can I do? She can attack this turn!' Serenity thought, knowing fully that she was going to get 1800 points in the least of direct damage. "Battle time, 7 Colored Fish attack his face down card!" A large bite attack rained down on the defenseless face down card as it flipped over in dire pain. Mirage Dragon appeared for a moment before disappear into the light; Serenity's saddened face frowned at her fallen friend. "Well that was too easy. Abyss Soldier you attack now, direct attack!" the cloaked girl shouted again, through the intensity Serenity forgot the card that could've saved her 1800 life points if it was down and she was paying attention.

**Ren: 2200 LP**

**Girl: 4000 LP**

"Turn end." She scoffed. "M-my t-turn…" Serenity said her breathing heavy from annoyance. "Draw." Examining her new card, Pot of Greed, she shouted with a new found hope. "I activate Pot of Greed, that allows me to draw-" "It's not like it matters, a Slifer like you is going to lose no matter what cards you draw." The girl chuckled conceitedly. This aggravated Serenity more but she kept quiet and drew her two new cards, Luster Dragon and Swords of Revealing Light. This of course made her smile, another chance to stay in this, for now at least. 'I think I should summon luster Dragon and then before I end my turn use Swords of Revealing Light just in case she has a monster she can sacrifice the remaining monster for something that can get rid of Luster Dragon. It should work right? But what about those two cards she has face down… what could they be?' Serenity pondered, for a few moments before coming to the conclusion of sticking to her original plan and summoning Luster Dragon. "Alright I Summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" but despite this the girl was unfazed by the slightly more powerful monster that could wipe out either of hers. "Battle!" Serenity said proudly. "Luster Dragon attack 7 Colored Fish!"

**Ren: 2200 LP**

**Girl: 3900 LP**

"A measly 100 life points? Is that all you got?" the girl mocked. "Not a chance, I'm just getting started." Serenity counted, knowing full well that in reality she had little memory of any other card in her deck or a strategy she could form… not that she ever really formed one. "Do you end your turn yet? Or are you just gonna stay there happy that you're gonna make it another turn" the girl yawned, even though unable to see her face it was obvious by her actions that this duel hadn't fazed her an inch. She was bored with Serenity and her amateur mistakes and decisions. "Nope, I'm gonna last another three turns. You see I activate Swords of Revealing Light. And now I end my turn, now that I'm safe." Serenity smiled brightly, turning over the reins of the duel for the moment. "Draw… I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Swords of Revealing Light." With the most bored tone of voice the girl could bring out she spoke calmly, Serenity having an anime fall moment since she believed herself to be safe for another three turns but now that whole situation becoming unsure. "Now I sacrifice Abyss Soldier to summon Amphibian Beast, with an attack of 2400." 'This just keeps getting worse… what can I do? She's nothing like Crowler, in fact she seems so much better… or it could just be because I keep getting a bad hand, or I'm not thinking straight.' Serenity thought perplexed. "Amphibian Beast attack his Luster Dragon now!" The girl said the job being done quickly as Luster Dragon disappeared from the field.

**Ren: 1800 LP**

**Girl: 3900 LP**

"Your move, your last move that is." The girl chuckled again. Serenity gulped before continuing to her doom. "Draw." But the shining card in her hand made her eyes widen… a card that she could use to win… Red Eyes B. Dragon. 'If I put down Red Eyes B. Chick in face up attack mode I can use its effect to sacrifice it for my Red Eyes… but it has the same attack power as her Amphibian Beast. So I can use the Big Bang Shot card in my hand to give Red Eyes a 400 point boost and destroy her monster. This could work… I can't afford another mistake…' Serenity thought, not paying attention to the impatience of her opponent. 'Ah! And I could also use my face down card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Luster Dragon and make a direct hit! That would lower her down by 2300 in total!' "Alright here I go, I summon-" Serenity started to say before a rustling noise came from the forest, causing everyone there to turn and remember that this IS after hours, the cloaked girl whispered hoarsely. "We'll finish this some other time! Here!" She threw the pocky boxes at Serenity's feet. "Take your damn pocky!" she said as she ran off in one direction. "H-hey wait a minute." Serenity started as Jaden placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on before whoever's out there sees us." He slowly said, as a message from Bastion so it seemed. "But… alright." Serenity said, disappointment filling her voice as she grabbed the pocky and started running with the group of males and Destiny out of there.

Serenity's POV

That duel was barely even beginning too, I couldn't believe that I could barely view her skills… at the point it was at it really could've gone either way… I guessed I'd never know how that would've really ended huh? And then whoever was in the forest stopped the duel, was it a teacher? Or a student? I didn't think I'd ever know, but running now, side by side with Jaden seemed to be a nice moment despite the circumstances that we had a high chance of getting caught and being in trouble. Watching Syrus and Chumley fall behind us as we ran, Misawa-kun (Bastion) was almost in step with us and then Timezone-San (Destiny) being neither behind, in front or in step… just being in between those categories… the things she managed, the rumors around her. She was a mystery to not just me but to the whole school really! Her blonde hair dancing behind her head as she ran, I wondered if she was going to say anything about being kidnapped, and if she knew who her captor was. But it doesn't seem to benefit her so I doubt she'd even consider telling, going through a process of questions and being social never seemed to be her style either. But that was when I saw it, the icy stare; she was looking at me too…

Destiny's POV

What was this idiot thinking, caring more for a replaceable food item than a person? Honestly if what just happened was a real hostage situation I could've been killed for his stupidity! Now why was he looking at me, from the corner of his brown-hazel eyes I saw his stare. His curious stare. His curious feminine stare. And not to mention that it was either me being crazy or I actually saw it… a long, and I meant EXTREMELY LONG piece of dark hair hanging out from under his hat. By the time we stopped at the Ra Yellow dorm, all of us breathing heavy from the run, I knew for sure it wasn't my imagination. There actually was a long piece of dark hair, just hanging there, not completely noticeable but I was able to see it. So either 'his' hair cut didn't go as planned or 'he's' wearing a wig, no matter which way was right all I knew was there was some more information about Sekai, long dark hair, very feminine, just need some more clues to confirm my gut feeling… this wasn't really a mystery but could've passed for one. Now thinking of it, not much was known about Sekai, just a bunch of lies and secrets… I didn't really care but it sparked my interest. Where was Sekai from? What was Sekai's home life like? Why Duel Academy and not any of its counterparts? Too many questions that would never be answered… well I could find out somehow… but what was more important was clearing my name, was Sekai serious about that before? There was no way that she could do such a thing, or was there? Did Sekai have some sort of special ties with Kaichou… or even worse, Seto Kaiba-san himself? If that was the case then I would've been investigating a bad person since those are pretty powerful ties.

I refused to believe that she could've been some sort of agent; she barely looked fifteen for Ra's sake! But I couldn't get the thought of her having those types of ties out of my head… something was special about her and I didn't know what… but I had to find out soon!

Nobody's POV

Later in Bastion's room Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Chumley were fast asleep, meanwhile Serenity sat awake in bed, staring at the wall, listening to silence. Her black wig hair was loose and gently tickling her neck as she nodded off… her mind filled with thoughts of earlier and more confusion. Her black and red school bag with her two decks inside lied next to the bed, she looked down at it and delicately touched the fabric. Right on cue a light came from inside the bag startling the young girl, her eyes widened as a female voice whispered from one side of the room. "… Hello Serenity-chan, it's been a while hasn't it."

**Ru-Ru: *dueling Jaden on a video game* I WILL WIN!**

**Serenity: But you've lost so many times already…**

**Ru-Ru: SHUT UP YOU'RE MAKING ME LOSE MY CONCENTRATION!**

**Syrus: Hello everyone. **

**Serenity: Shh~ She's a reckless duelist that apparently needs to keep focused when she doesn't focus on anything else.**

**Ru-Ru: I SAID SHUT UP!**

**Syrus: Umm… why am I always getting yelled at? **

**Ru-Ru: BECAUSE YOU ALL MADE ME LOSE! **

**Serenity: It's nothing against you, she's just annoyed.**

**Syrus: Well umm… okay?**

**Ru-Ru: *eats Doritos angrily* I TAKE A DORITO AND EAT IT!**

**Serenity: That's Light Yagami's line!**

**Ru-Ru: I DON'T CARE!**

**Syrus: Please review, maybe she'll calm down if you do. Also be sure to read her YGO fanfic, Kingdom Come.**

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: Even though that was pretty lame, you know that we're back in the game. Finally uncovered who took the pocky, even so she was masked and really cocky. Who was it that took it, we don't know one bit. Oh well maybe the next chapter will be nice, but you know there's always a price. We messed up bad but that's okay, so move on out of our way. And by the light of the next full moon we hope that we'll see you all soon! YEAH! *falls and rolls on the floor laughing***

**Ru-Ru: and remember kids, always tie your shoes it'll save your face a lot of pain!**


	10. The Female Love Rivals Monthly Exams

**Hello back again with the tenth chapter. People reading this makes me so happy! Thank you so much everyone for your support~ we're already at ten! Wow this is the longest I've kept with a piece of writing.**

**(Also so you all know, it's pretty obvious but I'll say it anyway, even in the Nobody's POV Serenity will be referred to as a girl. Why? Well the author can't get confused now can she? Also her real name will be used, it's just everyone else that will refer to her as a guy and use the name Ren Sekai) Also for one the people reading this who requested that I use people's first names in all POVs I'll put their names in parenthesis so that you know who it is. **

**So in this chapter Serenity's issues aren't the main thing we read about! Time to give some other characters a chance to be the stars and to see why Leiko and Destiny hate each other so much! And even though it isn't that much, it's still the main idea of this chapter!**

**~Hoping Everyone Was & Is In Character. If Their Not Then I'm Truly Sorry~**

**~With Wuv Ru-Ru chan~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or some of the cards. Also I DON'T own Raina Kimamoto and Carson Konna, KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl (RK) and ThreesandFives (CK) do! I only own my OCs, most of the dialogue and some made-up cards XD. **

**Ru-Ru: Hey I updated faster!**

**Serenity: Hooray!**

**Ru-Ru: Now my headcounter is still under construction. Writing stories for now too and then school work! I'm packed.**

**Serenity: Yep, she gots all high level classes so she gets pretty flustered.**

**Ru-Ru: Yea but their too easy!**

**Syrus: Is it safe this time?**

**Ru-Ru: I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, no flipping out yet.**

**Serenity: That's not a very tempting offer…**

**Ru-Ru: *dumps punch on her* Disclaimer NOW! **

**Syrus: Zeairu-san doesn't own anything except for her OCs and some dialogue that takes place, two current OCs belong to two other people. **

**Ru-Ru: Well now on to the chapter!**

Chapter 10– The Female Love Rivals; Monthly Exams

Nobody's POV

"Wh-what…? Wh-who are you?" Serenity stuttered while whispering, trying not to disturb the others. "Shh, we can't talk here. Come with me Serenity-chan." The girl said, stepping towards the door. 'I've seen her before… Ahh now I remember!' Serenity thought anxiously. 'The footsteps in the upstairs hall before I left, the nerve-wrecking wait, the thoughts and then the beautiful girl… so slender with light peach skin… rosy cheeks and lips… waist length light pink hair, big azure eyes… the girl who broke into my house! How did she get here? And my name too! Wait-'

…Flashback…

_Serenity lightly blushed in amazement at the young girl, completely forgetting her objectives. "A-ano… I-I… I'm so sorry!" The girl shouted in a child-like voice before racing past Serenity leaving muddy tracks where she once stood. "Huh? Hey wait!" Serenity, finally realizing what was happening, shouted in reply. Just barely grabbing the girl's small wrist she managed to keep the girl from running any further. Even so the girl managed to continue backing up until she got to the other side of the hallway in front of the window. "Oh come on there's nowhere to run this is the second floor!" Serenity said before once again being amazed by the girl opening the window and starting to get out. "H-hey what are you-? That's dangerous you know!" Serenity said before the girl fully slipped out the window. "WAIT!" she shouted as she looked out the window to see that the girl had vanished, like she was never there. "What the… Where did she go?" Serenity thought aloud. She frowned before securing the window and went into her bedroom, leaving her backpack with her deck and everything inside on her bed. She then headed down the steps to secure the rest of the house. "I don't know how she got in and I don't know where she went, all I know is one thing and one thing only. THAT WASN'T NORMAL!" Serenity ranted to no one in particular._

…Flashback End…

'How did she survive that fall… and where did she go, she disappeared!' Serenity continued thinking as she got up from bed and went after the pink haired beauty, her eyes flowing with curiosity. "Where are you taking me?" She whispered. "Somewhere safe, away from people so we can talk freely…" The girl quietly said in her childish voice. They walked down the Ra Yellow hall to a window in the far darkness. "Why not the door?" Serenity whispered again, looking behind them to make sure they weren't followed. "Because they'll see us. Now come on." She said, opening the window and climbing out.

Serenity's POV

Okay you could call me an idiot now, why did I willingly follow someone who broke into my house and wanted me to go off with her alone in the dark. When no one could save me if something happened. I could've turned back right there, but I didn't… I climbed through the window anyway and followed her. I was still sore from the run earlier, and I had school soon… or it might be a weekend it was too early- well late- to think about what day of the week it was.

Mental Note Number 9: Don't follow a person you don't know, especially if they've broken into your home before

But there was already so much on my mind right now, like the e-mails I read earlier after they all fell asleep from Aunt Sakura and Jaden…

_From: Sakura Valara_

_To: Serenity Valara_

_I'm afraid that I may have to cut your fun there short if your father gets any worse Serri-chan. I don't know how you'd start reacting if things got worse with him. So let's hope everything gets better for him. And by the way how have you been, I must say I'm surprised that you've made it this long. Well I have to get back to working, talk to you soon._

_Aunt Sakura_

_From: Serenity Valara_

_To: Aunt Sakura_

_Don't take me away if Otou-san gets worse! Please don't, I don't know how I'd react either but I need to do this. If anything happens to him, if I can just try to finish his dream it would make so much of a difference! I'll be hoping but I refuse to come back even if things get bad. I've been really good by the way, the pocky mystery was sort of solved and I learned a bit more about Timezone-san. Okay, but how are you? See you._

_Serri-chan_

_From: Jaden Yuki _

_To: Serenity Valara_

_You missed one of the sweetest things ever Bunny! We just solved a mystery with Ren and Bastion's help! We cracked into the computer system to find out Timezone's information and then she got kidnapped and Ren had this sweet duel. But it got interrupted by something in the forest so we had to run back to the Ra Yellow dorm that we're staying at. Also how's school going without me? Is it fun? I hope you're having a blast like I am!_

_Jaden_

_From: Serenity Valara_

_To: Jaden Yuki_

_That sounds awesome Jay! How do you think the duel would've ended, who was winning? I wanna be there so badly! It sounds like such fun! And this Ren Sekai-san sounds really interesting, maybe I'll get to meet him next year. It's been good I guess same old same old just without you to keep me happy. No new friends yet but I'm trying. Well I'll talk to you later then Jay!_

_Bunny_

It was still so hard lying to him, but what actually hurts was seeing how much more free he could be with male friends than a female friend. It was obvious since they could spend much more time together and everything, it was the same for girls, but I couldn't understand why it bugged me so much. I wanted his attention to be on female me, no on Ren and the other guys… "OW!" I yelped, tripping and falling to the ground. "Serenity-chan are you alright?" the girl squeaked as she ran over to me. I scrambled up to my knees and wrapped my arms around my torso, it hurt so badly! What was this? Normally when I fell down my face, legs, arms or stomach would be in pain… never my chest… that for some reason felt swollen. Was my body maturing? No, that wasn't possible! I couldn't happen now! If I was anything like Okaa-san then I'd be melon chested and guitar shaped, and then my cover would definitely be done for! I couldn't already be here and say I had an overnight sex change, it didn't work like that! What was I going to do if my body was maturing? Would I have to leave before it was too late? No I couldn't do that, there was too much at stake but… but… darn these tears… they just started falling and now wouldn't… stop… no… I didn't want to be found out! I didn't want to go back home after coming this far! That wasn't fair he set that up! He knew something like that was bound to happen eventually; he just wanted his money… why did I fall for it? Why was I so stupid to get my hopes up just for them to come and slap me in the face again? Why… why… why… "Serenity-chan…"

Mental Note Number 10: Never get lost in thought when you're with a stranger

"Wh-… I-I'm fine, just got some dust in my eyes." I stuttered, rubbing my eyes from the blazing tears. "Now how much farther is the p-place you want to talk?" "Not too far, just at the foot of the cliff. Do you need a hand?" she said, extending her small hand to me. "Okay… and… I'm fine; I can get up on my own." I said, starting to mumble towards the end. Unsteadily I rose to my feet, then watched the pink haired girl begin walking again, so of course I followed her like an idiot again.

Nobody's POV

The ocean waves crashed into the brown rocks at the bottom of the small piece of land that lay under the cliff near the Slifer Red dorm. The dark velvet sky softly but beautifully kissed the horizon as the two girls slowly made their way to the piece of land. The rocky land scape was slightly wet from the ocean and was filled with that salty air, go figure for a coastal setting. The pink haired girl stopped towards the edge of the landscape and stared intently as Serenity made her way onto a flat surface before turning to face her approacher. "Okay so why did you bring me here?" Serenity said clearly, her face now completely dry from her previous tears. The slightly feminine figure was getting more and more clear as well, and her voice still being so high made her a curious male. Something that she was always aware of but had no power to change it, she couldn't make her voice extremely deep. And that was frustrating to her at the moment. She wanted desperately to stay at the academy but that wouldn't be possible if things kept going the way they were, but she could do nothing about her body finally catching up to her age… absolutely nothing. "I wanted to give you this Serenity-chan… and warn you about the monthly exam in three days that you should probably start studying for. It gives you the opportunity to change dorms depending on your scores too so it's really important that you-" the girl started before Serenity decided to be rash on her emotions and take them out on someone as quickly as possible… hormones, hormones.

"I don't care about changing dorms! I probably won't even be able to stay here much longer because of that fact my body is- ah… forget that, I said nothing… wait but you call me by my real…" Serenity nearly shouted before she began calming as she realized that it was never 'Ren' or 'Sekai' that the person used to refer to her but instead 'Serenity' with the honorific '-chan' no less. "Don't worry; I know that you're not really Ren Sekai-kun, and not really a guy. But I won't tell, promise. I'm just here to warn you about the exam Serenity-chan." The girl smiled as she spoke, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. "Wh-who are you… y-you stalker!" Serenity barely squeaked. "Tsukiyo Heart… you're-" she started before she was interrupted again. "Never heard of you. And why did you break into my house before?" "Ano… technically all I did was break out. I was already there, in fact I'm always with you whenever you have your-" again cut off. "What are you talking about? This is the second time I've seen you! And you so did break into my house because-" "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY AND LET ME TALK!" Heart, finally annoyed to the max, shouted her whole face a cherry. Stunned Serenity quietly replied. "Y-yea… sorry 'bout that." "Thank you. Now as I was saying, I'm always with you as long as you have your-" a flashlight light was seen above the cliff, so both girls became silent and pressed themselves against the wall in the shadows.

Serenity's POV

Man she made too much noise, whoever was up there probably heard her and now we had to hide! The light came closer and down the small but narrow path and finally the silhouette that carried the flashlight appeared feminine. "Ahh… Sekai-kun. Couldn't sleep either huh?" the female's voice softly said. "Yamada-san…" I softly said, grateful it wasn't a teacher but having some sort of strange thoughts of how her voice sounded so familiar. But I came up with no thoughts of where I had heard it before. "Here for some air in the moonlight? That's so romantic in a sense Sekai-kun! But why alone?" she continued, finally near me and lowering the light from my face. "Alone…" I started before glancing to my side and noticing that Tsukiyo-san (Heart) had disappeared, then continuing. "… I just wanted some time to myself, three roommates, and right now four, can really get crowded. I desperately needed a bit of me time, you know. By the way Yamada-san why are you so far from the Obelisk Blue dorm?" "When I want to relax I always need to go for a long walk, but as I walked I heard someone talking so I went to find out who it was. So here I am." She answered quietly, inching awkwardly close to me no less. Sadly I didn't have much room to inch away from her, and I betted that she knew this, she started talking about random things in a soft and girly voice. The type that someone would use to talk to a person they liked… it made this even more awkward.

I didn't know her well and she was a girl, flirting with me, I was going to scream or tell her something but then I remembered the cross dressing bit. So it was sort of a good thing I guess if she viewed me as an attractive guy… I guessed at least. But it still felt weird; I didn't know how to act, I wasn't attracted to women and girls that I knew of so far, this was some evidence with how creeped out I was getting. But she kept getting closer and I got more and more confused and flustered until finally she was shoulder to shoulder with me and looked up at me with big, girly, lovey eyes and said. "Sekai-kun… what do you want to be when you're older? Do you want to go pro?" "I wanna go pro. Why?" I answered, but she ignored my return question. "Do you wanna get married when you're older too? And what about kids?" "Uh, I don't know. Maybe… yea. Kinda, sorta, yea I guess… Sure now that I think getting married doesn't sound half bad… not too sure about kids but maybe. Why do you ask?" I replied as casually as I could, trying not to react to the brightening of her eyes and the eager look that came to her face as she continued. "Really? Like, _really_ really? Not many guys actually answer like that, well at least the ones I've asked! Wow, you're one of a kind Sekai-kun, really you are. You're so adorable too, I bet your girlfriend must be so happy to have you, she's a lucky lady!" The words I wished she hadn't said, how do I answer? To get her away from me I would've had to agree but I didn't wanna lie either! I could barely lie with a straight face, she would've suspected something was up, I could tell that she wasn't dumb in the least.

But what could I do, I couldn't stay silent for too long either or else she would suspect something. My Ra this was like talking to Timezone-san (Destiny), hard and completely awkward! There was hardly a thing you could say that wouldn't get that girl suspicious of something; even after saving her I betted that she didn't care and she would just pretend it never happened. But back to my dilemma, what could I say? I guessed the only thing I could say was this… "Nah, no girl will ever like me like that. I already got one accusing me of being a girl, so I'm obviously too feminine for girls to like. Oh well." "Don't say that dar- I-I mean Sekai-kun! Just 'cause one thinks that doesn't make it a fact. And plus, there's plenty of girls who like guys that they can relate to in some way. Some guys are way too insensitive, but the more feminine ones make great friends AND lovers." She cooed, it sent shivers through my body. She just acted more and more strange, her words were icy but supposed to be warm and I really, REALLY wanted to get out of here. I would've rathered talking with Kaiba-san again than this in ANY life! "Th-thanks… but I still just think how I think." I softly stuttered. "Don't worry, you'll find someone. Maybe we could hang out someday?" she said, was she asking me out on a date? "Umm… maybe… but look at the time, I'd better get back to bed. Exams tomorrow, can't oversleep! Bye Yamada-san!" I said, as quick and casual as possible I bolted out of there and to the Ra Yellow dorm, into Misawa-kun's (Bastion's) room and squiggled into bed next to Jaden's warm sleeping body.

It made me feel so safe, I remembered napping with him as a child, I always felt so safe near him and it made me happy. And after that experience the only thing I wanted was to feel safe, strangely lucky for me his sleeping-self clung to me after a few minutes. It made me feel good… because for once… this awkwardness was all I wanted.

Nobody's POV

Back at the cliff Leiko was still leaning against the wall, a prize winning smirk on her lightly pink face. Softly she giggled, then whispered to herself. "You don't know… you just don't know what's about to happen… I hope you're prepared for it… Ren-chan." With Serenity's alias her cheeks deepened in color, her giggling continuing. Her brown hair was loosely dancing next to her as she pulled away from the wall, looked to the side and said. "I knew you'd eventually come here. You run into Sekai-kun, Destiny Timezone" "Just as keen as before Leiko, why the hell did you want me to come here so late at night. Especially after THAT incident." The blond said, making her way down the narrow path. "You see Destiny if that didn't happen then we both wouldn't have seen how strong Sekai-kun is a duelist." Leiko chuckled, taking a glance at Destiny with her brown eyes. "It got you some of the information you've been wanting and some of the evidence I've been wanting. Win, win situation Destiny." "Yeah but that was a little too far. You broke a law just to find out some things." Destiny scolded. "Yeah but you'd do the same wouldn't you? Whatever it takes to get what you want. I know you. You definitely would." Leiko teased. "Law breaking? I know I've said 'whatever it takes' but I didn't mean extreme measures like that. That's something else you now Leiko." Destiny sighed, her eyes locked on the ocean waves. "Whatever, it doesn't matter what you say now. What's done is done and you can't rewrite history. Let go of the past and deal with it already." Leiko snapped, suddenly irritated.

"I could tell you that too Leiko." Destiny stated bitterly. Leiko turned completely and glared at her. "Haru Yokojima-senpai should've been mine! And you know that Destiny!" "He never liked you to begin with." Destiny muttered, getting ready to leave. "And if that's all you can think and talking about then I don't see why you asked me to come here. I've said it before, I'm tired of that topic." "He stopped liking me when he saw you! It's your fault that me and him aren't together! You took him away from me!" Leiko nearly shouted, shaking in anger and clutching her fists. "This time, Destiny, I WILL have MY way. He will be mine and you'll be the one in tears. You'll see! You may be chasing him now but you're not going to get him." With that she ran past the blond up the path and stopped at the top. "I hate you Destiny Timezone, now and forever!" and off into the darkness she ran. After Leiko was gone Destiny has a confused expression on her face before saying. "Eh? Who's she talking about now? She like someone here? I'm not even chasing anyone unless she thinks I'm going after 'him' which I so obviously am not." Destiny sighed, the mixed emotions from the event still settling in her mind.

Destiny's POV

That girl was crazy, just about as mental as Sekai. She assumed too many things, true or not. I still remembered when this all started, we met in Kindergarden; she was a well-loved girl that was always surrounded by kids. I was an anti-social girl that preferred to keep to myself, and as a result was always secluded from the rest of the kids. Each month kids from the middle school would bring cakes for the people whose birthday it was that month when December came I got a cake along with a few others, and then in January I got another since my birthday was right in between the two months. In January it was Leiko's birthday and she remembered that I had a cake the previous month, and she threw a fit. Her name meant 'arrogant' I always thought it was because she always wanted more than everyone and she was really stuck up, to be honest that still seemed to be a possible answer. Anyway she demanded to have another cake the next month because she wanted to be some special princess, but they declined it and she never liked me since. But it kept getting worse since we ended up in the same classes every year since then, in eighth grade there was a new transfer student that just about every girl, including her, had a crush on, Haru Yokojima. Because he was a year ahead of us everyone loved referring to him as 'Senpai' but when he first came I was out of school because of all the wounds. Apparently he was really interested in Leiko and it stopped when I came back. One day he saw me in the hall and Yokojima kept bugging me since that day. Every girl that had an interest in him seemed to despise me more and more.

One day he asked me out, I didn't exactly like him but I wanted to try out the damn relationship thing girls would always squeal about… it brought more and more hell. Leiko threw another fit, bigger than any other fit she has ever thrown until that point; her flirty-girly self didn't get the guy she wanted. Me and Yokojima were together from the end of my eighth grade year until half of my ninth. But after that Leiko tried going after him who had no interest in her, leaving her heartbroken yet again, throwing another fit on which she would come after me. That was why she hated me so much, why I hated her was because she was immature and arrogant, unruly and unforgiving. She would never let anything go no matter what the person did or said; she was just one of those 'I'm too good for you' types of girls. People accused me of being that type of girl but I really wasn't all I was, was anti-social and nothing more. But oh well… now it was finally time for bed and nothing was going to drag me out of bed again, finally free from that damn dumbass that kidnapped me I was ready for a nice, long relaxation time before exams.

Nobody's POV

Finally the morning arrived, after a night filled with study and review, and people putting the events from three days prior behind them. It was exam day, the written and physical exams that could jump you up or down the dorm ladder depending on your overall scores. But in the Slifer Red dorm there were two individuals who just happened to be allowed to sleep in while their two roommates left for the exams. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DIDN'T WAKE US UP! WE'RE SO LATE!" Serenity screeched, grabbing her clothes to go get changed. "No time for leaving to change, just change here Ren." Jaden said as he stripped off his bed shirt. "But I-" she started as she turned and noticed her friend's firm and sort of muscular BARE chest. Quickly she turned back around, hiding her burning face and from him. 'When did he start to look like that?' she thought, recalling the last time she saw him without his shirt. 'He didn't look like that last time…' "You ok Ren?" Jaden said, now pulling up, zipping and buttoning his academy pants. "Y-yea I'm fine." Serenity said as calmly as she could, holding her hands clutched on her heart. 'Calm down, calm down. He can't find out, he won't do anything… calm down!' she thought, beginning to panic. Finished quick Jaden stepped to the door and said. "Seeing as you like your privacy I'm gonna step out so you can change." Then out he was, Serenity slumped to the floor, still holding her heart. 'Why am I…' she thought, catching her breath and standing. With a nod of her head her thoughts continued. 'Time to change.'

Changing was easy for her, knowing that no one was watching her. It was quick too, because in a few minutes both of them were running for the Academy's main campus. Meeting the kindly woman from the store, Dorothy, in trouble with a van. Being a gentleman Jaden helped her, but when Serenity attempted to give a hand Jaden pushed her away. "Don't worry I got it." He said. 'Wow I'm losing my mind. Ren looked like Bunny for a moment there.' He thought embarrassed. "But Jaden…" Serenity started, pouting. "No buts, I'm fine. You can watch to make sure nothing's in front of the van." He said, a strange look on his face for a moment when he saw the pout. 'This is kinda freaky… Ren looks exactly like Bunny when he does that… I'm serious… they have to be related!' he thought… densely.

**Ru-Ru: That was a pretty interesting chapter I'd believe.**

**Serenity: *wet from the punch* yea… do you know where my clothes are in this mess?**

**Ru-Ru: Umm in one of those boxes *points to the hundreds of unmarked boxes***

**Serenity: You did that on purpose! *cries***

**Chazz: Now what?**

**Ru-Ru: We watch her wail?**

**Chazz: *shrugs* **

**Ru-Ru: Anyway it's about time to wrap this up **

**Serenity: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

**Chazz: SHUT UP!**

**Ru-Ru: What he said!**

**Serenity: But-**

**Ru-Ru: I DON'T CARE!**

**Chazz: Review, so she'll continue with this. Also read her YGO fanfic, Kingdom Come. And check out her stories on **

**Ru-Ru and Serenity: See ya**

**Ru-Ru: and my lesson for the day is this: DON'T FOLLOW STRANGERS LIKE A BUNCH OF MORONS! Thank you, bye bye!**


End file.
